Moonlight Midnight Glory
by Lady M Harris
Summary: From the glittering ballrooms of a once forgotten moon palace to the mysterious Cienna tribes of Earth, comes an epic story that will test the boundries of human passion, intrigue and everlasting love!
1. Creations

_Moonlight Midnight Glory _

Copyright Information

  
All Rights Reserved. Copyright © 2001 Michelle Harris

No part of this fan fiction or story may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, graphic, electronic, or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, taping or by any information storage or retrieval system, without the permission in writing from the author.

Published by Michelle Harris  
Other Pen Names: Lady M. Harris

For information, please contact:  
Michelle Harris at ladymharris@yahoo.com

Published electronically in the United States of America

  


Dedication  
  
  


**_In loving memory of Audra Turner, who was my steadfast and best friend.  For always standing beside me when I was most in need of a true friend, and for her unconditional friendship and love.  We love you and miss you, Audra._**

**_In loving memory for my father, Dwayne William Stumbaugh, Senior.  Wish I could have been there to tell you that I loved you before you left us for that great blue yonder._**

**  
**

Is this the horrid dragon beast

Of sinew strong and deep of chest

And never needing rest?

A steed, the best?

Then seize a saddle from the rack

And strap it on the beastie's back,

Of courage never have a lack,

No turning back.

The beast has served and flown the earth around.

You've sought your treasure, forced him to the ground.

He turns around.

Long of fang, the fiercest eye and talons, not discounting,

No fault of choice, nor better beast you'd ever take ahunting.

But now you're caught and find the peril is dismounting----

Woodiwiss   


 Acknowledgements  
  
  


**_This story was  written for the dedicated fans of the Sailor Moon circuit at A Sailor Moon Romance's (www.moonromance.com) web site.  There are many talented authors who inspired me to take up the pen at writing fan fictional stories and more.  Those notable authors are Sexylyon, Andrea Hui, Sailor Mac, Mark Berger, Amy and countless fan readers who encouraged me to continue writing.  You guys know who you are!  And a very special thanks to those, tireless individuals who helped me edit this book from its awful beginnings, Kim Gneiting, Sue Coyne and Traci Holzer.  And last, but not least, a special hug and kiss to my loving husband, Harris and our beautiful children who made this story possible!_**

  
_Chapter  1 __Creations__ Silver Millennium _

**Earth . . .  **

Prince Darien was bored watching the informal banquet begin to fill with large crowds of people. He was already familiar with most of them because most of the guests were from his court, Earth.  Although some of the faces were strange to him, it was those of the Moon planet that were not familiar to him. Earlier, his parents had introduced him to several delegates from the Moon Kingdom.  The introductions were casual and Darien was having a hard time remembering the names and matching them to the corresponding faces of those he had met today. 

The banquet was intended for his royal court ambassadors and delegates to become acquainted with the royal court of Moon. Likewise, allowing the ambassadors and delegates of the Moon Kingdom to acquaint themselves with Earth's royal court.

He could definitely say the banquet was a royal smash. Everyone was getting along famously.  Darien felt he could finally have some peace to himself by returning to his chambers.  Remembering that Kunzite—his close friend and most trusted General Ambassador of the Middle Eastern countries—had promised to send a skillful, young maiden of the Moon Kingdom to his chambers this evening for a back massage, he quickened his pace.

Her most royal majesty, the Supreme Queen Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom had directly summoned Prince Darien.  She requested that his parents delegate the matters of Earth becoming familiar with Silver Millennium rulings to the Earthly prince.  This would also entail the position of an Elite Ambassador of Earth falling into his capable hands, and his parents relented happily.

Six months earlier, Earth was unaware of the powerful and vast kingdom they called the Silver Millennium.  Centuries before, Queen Serenity had quietly placed a screen over the rest of the galaxy.  This led Earth to believe it was the only living planet.  It also showed her power and wisdom, allowing Earth to develop its technology and culture without the interference from the other planets.  She kept them shielded like this until Earth could understand the scope of its own existence and its own place in the galaxy. Then, like a loving mother, she slowly lifted the shield from Earth's blocked view.  Then one day, the Moon Kingdom was revealed in all its regal and splendorous glory to the astounded Earth scientists.

Even now, Darien could only shake his head as he thought about the events of the past six months. It still astounded him when he thought about Queen Serenity and how much power she held. No person should ever have that amount of power; the power to create or destroy an entire galaxy.  Yet, she was nothing less than a just and gentle ruler. Queen Serenity was as wise as she was old.  Most within her realm knew that she was more than five hundred years old, but when looking at the queen, one would have to guess her age.  For she did not look a day over thirty.

This thought brought Darien back to his present musings and why he was looking forward to his impending back massage. He was looking forward to the relaxing time.  The endless hours he spent with the delegates and ambassadors from other planets, was very taxing.  The new responsibilities included many long, tiring evenings at dinner parties, afternoon luncheons, and numerous meetings. The relentless pace was making him sharp and disgruntled, which was usually not his nature. He needed a respite for his aching mind and body.***

The Supreme Princess, Princess Serena, was present for the banquet. Although, not many guests were aware that she would be attending the party. Princess Serena was a well-known—and well-guarded—princess of the Moon Kingdom. The vast, surrounding planets knew how much the Queen loved and protected her only child.

Serena had decided not to make an appearance at the banquet tonight. She had several reasons, mainly because of the crowds of swans that would attend to her.  That alone would be enough to deter any princess. Although the banquet was informal, all the other pomp and circumstance would make it dreadfully boring; the formal bowing, the boring court rules, and etiquette to follow. Sometimes, Serena wished she could just attend one occasion without adhering to all the ridiculous formalities that accompanied the engagements.

Serena slipped away quietly from her chambers, leaving behind her lady-in-waiting, Princess Mina of Venus, who was softly snoring on Serena's chaise.  Serena thought it would be great if she could get her hands on some of that fabulous, chocolate soufflé with chocolate whipped topping.  She had glimpsed it earlier before slipping out of the banquet hall while everyone was setting up for the upcoming evening.

Princess Raye of Mars, another one of Serena's ladies-in-waiting, had smuggled in some Moon Haze into their chambers earlier that evening. The young women indulged in the forbidden drink, giggling quietly among themselves, as they talked about boys and stolen kisses in the dark.

Of course, Serena had experienced some stolen kisses, but they were rare occurrences.  Most of the loathsome boys were either petrified of her mother, her stunning beauty, or the awesome power she would someday possess. 

Serena's lovely lips curled in distaste as she remembered a recent encounter with the last overzealous boy. It was at the last gala she attended. Somehow getting past the Moon Warriors—her guardians, who were also known as her ladies-in-waiting and princesses of the surrounding planets—he cornered her behind a large palm plant. He then began whispering sweet nothings into her astonished ears.  Then without so much as a by-your-leave, he pushed her back against the stone wall and planted his boyish body in front of her, blocking her view of the crowd.  He should have been smart enough to listen to Serena when she politely began to push him away from her.  He would have left the gala unnoticed. Instead, overwhelmed by the sight of her breathtaking beauty and her intoxicating, sweet scent, he tried to kiss her lips and press his body more intimately against hers. The boy obviously did not believe the speculations that someday, Princess Serena would yield powers that would far exceed her mother's, and so further pressed his unwanted attentions upon her.

Serena had thought the blonde-haired boy was cute at the time. She recalled his name was Cheron, but did not remember if they had ever met before that particular gala.  She definitely did not care for the way his kiss slobbered all over her lips or the way he began to maul her like some questionable lady of the night! Seething anger had erupted within her as his hand grabbed a fistful of her breast. Faster than the blink of an eye, a blast of white energy slammed into his precious, lower body.  However, even in her anger, she made sure she did not kill the boy, just merely stunned him with a controlled burst of power.

Angering Serena was not easy. Because of the power she could unleash from within her, her mother had schooled her to control her anger at a tender age. Even when angered, she had to maintain her composure or lives could be lost thoughtlessly. 

Besides stunning the boy, the bright, white flash of light shocked many guests as well. It was a rare event, even for the Moon inhabitants, to witness the power of the royal Moon court. The Moon Warriors had come rushing in pursuit. Their royal garb already transformed into their warriors' uniforms. In all the confusion, some guests had panicked because they had never witnessed the legendary Moon Warriors in action.  It had been eons since any type of threat had been made or known to the Moon Kingdom.

In the midst of the uproar, Queen Serenity had teleported from an important meeting.  She had been in negotiations with King Damian and Queen Augusta of Earth to insure that their son would meet with all the surrounding planets' delegates to discuss upcoming affairs.  What is more important, they were beginning the discussions for joining the Earth Kingdom with the rest of the Silver Millennium.

Serena had flushed with embarrassment as she noted the worry in her mother's face. As the queen gazed down at the fallen boy, she began to understand.  He was still unconscious and sprawled helplessly beside her daughter's silk skirts. 

Among the uproar of the crowd, Serena felt a twinge of guilt as she remembered how her mother had gathered her up in her arms.  The Moon Warriors lifted the unconscious boy, with his anxious parents in tow and then escorted them out of the gala.  Serena remembered watching the excited faces of her warriors, how they seemed enthused facing any type of danger.  A tiny smile lit across her lips for the moment, they were hungry for a fight.  Too bad their enthusiasm and hard-won training was wasted on such a useless threat, Serena thought grimly.

Peeking up at her mother's face, the expression she saw there also perplexed her. Queen Serenity had an almost suspicious, amused smile on her face.  Then it was gone, masked again by her usual, famous serene expression.

Naturally, she did not want to ever repeat that episode. 

Her brows gathered in a frown as she made her way down the dark, winding hallway. This side of the palace was quite dark. It was considered off limits to all guests except to the immediate families of Earth's royal court and those of the Moon Kingdom.  It was mostly closed off for security during the banquet.   

Serena's thoughts wandered back to the boys and the way they would gawk at her.

Her mouth went dry just thinking about the boy at the gala and the events that took place. Princess Lita of Jupiter would always tell her that they were just in awe of her legendary beauty. The only way Serena would respond to that comment was to stick her tongue out at her.  

Lita always had boys calling at her palace.  She was like a magnet; tall and lithe, her long hair the color of brown, autumn leaves, and soft green eyes.  Lita liked to act tomboyish, preferring to participate in sport activities and to hang out with boys and men of different age groups. She always got along famously with boys their age. 

Lita and Princess Mina of Venus bickered constantly because just like Serena, Mina was considered very beautiful.  She also had a reputation of being unapproachable although she was quite friendly.  This was completely opposite of Princess Lita of Jupiter and Princess Raye of Mars, where they had no qualms about approaching or talking to boys.

Princess Amy of Mercury was definitely the shyest princess out of all them.  Amy was also considered as lovely as she was smart.  Everyone within the royal court of the Moon Kingdom agreed that someday Princess Amy would be the next girl-genius of the decade.  This was evident by the way she surpassed every major exam given to her.

Serena thought that probably out of all the princesses, she was most envious of Princess Raye.  With her long, purple-black hair and fiery personality, she was every bit as beautiful as the rest of the princesses.   Like Lita, she didn't have any problems with going after the boy she liked. She always had a boyfriend—or more appropriately, a companion of sorts.  The princesses were destined to be virgins until their wedding day.

Princess Raye had once remarked that Mina was much like Serena as she commanded much attention among the male population on Venus.  She was very beautiful with her long, golden hair reaching just to the back of her knees, gorgeous blue eyes, and a lithe figure with endless legs.  Yet, it was Serena who had something the girls longed for, a subtle and alluring sensuality. Sure, the princesses knew Serena was smart and beautiful, but she had that kind of provocative lure that men dreamed about in their beds. 

Lita would snicker at Serena's innocent expression.  Lita had once remarked: "How can such an innocent be so sexy?"  Serena was tall with thick, long, silver hair, a trademark that distinguished her as a Supreme Princess.  All Supreme Princesses were born with silver hair.  It was done up high on her head, in two rope braids or little, round "balls," with long silver streamers of hair flowing from her braids, reaching well below her knees.  She had long, sooty lashes that framed her large, smoky gray eyes. Her lips were rosy and very full-'kissable' as one boy once remarked to her. However, it was her figure, which Lita had referred to, of which men dreamed.  Serena had the perfect figure eight; no small, dainty breasts on her.  Her breasts were upright and full, followed by a narrow waist, curvaceous hips, and long, shapely legs to complete her figure. The kind of legs men dreamed about being wrapped around them.  She remembered Lita smirking at the statement. The girls had joined in the laughter, blushing simultaneously.

Serena grinned shamelessly as she thought of them again, giggling and laughing when the subject had then turned to sex. She remembered them gathered in her chambers.  The large balcony doors were open, the warm breeze shifting through their hair as the morning sun filtered glittering highlights off the girls' hair.  The princesses were gathered on her balcony, on huge, white silk pillows.  Their heads were bent together, and the soft, billowy silks of their white skirts spread about them in disarray.   They giggled and whispered like little children as they discussed the forbidden subject.

Abruptly, her thoughts shifted back to the present as Serena came to a set of large, dark, wooden double doors. This wasn't here the last time I came this way, she thought. Perhaps, I've indulged in too much Moon Haze.

Serena hesitated only for a moment before deciding to knock on the doors.  Waiting impatiently for the guards to let her out, she repressed the urge to tap her foot.  What happened next though, took her completely by surprise.

The door was shoved open quickly, strong hands grasped hers and dragged her unceremoniously into a dark room. She was dimly aware of the door shutting with a loud thud behind her.  Serena was too startled to say a thing, only able to gasp in dismay as she found herself gazing into the most startling pair of blue eyes, with the longest, darkest eyelashes that had ever graced a man. They gleamed wickedly at her, narrowing shrewdly as they quickly, boldly and openly assessed her figure.

"Well, Kunzite said he'd send a Moon maiden," he drawled smoothly as he studied her slowly, his hard eyes traveling insolently over her. "Kunzite certainly hadn't seen you.  Otherwise, he would have kept you for himself!"

With her hands still firmly clasped within his, and before she could to utter a word in protest or a retort, she found herself roughly jerked forward and drawn into his steely embrace.  Or worse—his lips suddenly coming down on hers hard and possessively.

She had been kissed a couple of times in the past, but never like this!  His body pressed intimately against hers so that she was forced to feel the entire length of his hard body. Unlike the boy at the last gala, whose movements were clumsy, this was a man who was very sure of himself, his kisses expertly executed and demanding. His mouth was hard and merciless, his lips seeming to sear hers open, forcing them apart to accept the onslaught of his tongue.

When she would have moved her head to try to escape him, his hand merely held her head in place, grasping the long, silvery braid of her hair in his fingers.  He wrapped his other arm around her slim waist, holding her body firmly in place against him.

Serena felt breathless as he held her against him. She could feel her mind begin to spin.  Her head fell back as wave after wave of warm heat enveloped her.  Tiny, involuntary whimpers were forced from her throat as the man continued his pillage of her mouth.  When she thought she would faint, the man suddenly loosened his hold, raising his head slightly to gaze at her face. 

"By God, do all Moon maidens look like you?" he asked harshly, studying the contours of her face and swollen lips. His desire muddled mind acknowledged sluggishly that her hair was very different. It was the color of brilliant, white diamonds gleaming in the hot sun, he thought as desire continued to cloud his mind. 

Serena tried vainly to regain her breath, trying desperately to rein in her senses that seemed to be running away from her.  "Sir-!" she could only gasp out with a sense of dawning horror.  She watched helplessly as his fingers reached out to touch the silk strap of her dress.  She could feel his fingers playing with the strap that held up part of her dress.  The teasing fingers rolled it back and forth against her heated shoulder as if to challenge her with a response. He laughed huskily as it slipped down and fell away, revealing the curved mound of her creamy breast.

"I can buy you another dress, silver maiden.  Just let me taste you again."

Before she could say another word, his lips claimed hers again.  She could feel his arms tightening around her, drawing her even closer than she thought was possible.  Oh God, no, no, she thought, do men really kiss like this? Her knees went weak and she swayed against him, helpless over the waves of burning fires that continued its onward climb over her. She felt half awake, faintly aware of some strange creeping sensation—a lingering, languor that seemed to take control of her—an acceptance that had nothing to do with her dazed mind or her body.

The combination of his body, the animal heat, and his demanding kisses became too much for her inexperienced mind to endure. When his fingers found the rapidly hardening point of her nipple through her silk dress, she struggled fervently back to reality.

For the first time since her encounter with the stranger, she realized with shock that she had not engaged in her powers to deter him.  This notion momentarily confused and stunned her. The man mistook her sudden cease of movement for surrender and he began to plunder the soft hollow of her exposed throat.    

With a half cry of dismay and something else she did not want to understand, she haphazardly gathered her powers together.  A silver glow began to emit from her, engulfing the two of them within its dazzling light.

Prince Darien lifted his head from the maiden's smooth throat, dimly aware of the intoxicating energy surrounding them. The fog in his brain evaporated the moment his body embraced her powers with shock. 

Serena did not stun the man as she had the boy at the gala.  Instead, he took all she had to give him.  He miraculously absorbed the enormous blaze of power like a cushion. It enveloped him and then her again, stunning her as his emotions and an immense power, as strong as her own, flowed freely back to her.

For a brief moment, she witnessed his emotions and felt his strong desire for her, through him.  Meanwhile he, through her, felt her helpless surrender to desire that she did not understand for him. For a brief moment, they shared their minds and souls, and essentially became one. 

Doing this was not possible, her mind cried out! It was written only in the stars, the ancient Legends of becoming one with another as they did. They called this, the binding of minds and souls, Soul Mates. This cannot be, her mind cried out again.   She was one of the most powerful women in the galaxy, second only to her mother. Yet this stranger, this man, had enveloped her powers as if he had cradled a babe in his arms.

"Who are you?" Darien demanded, his eyes narrowing as he shoved her away from him.

Serena blinked, still gasping for breath.   Her knees were still weak from his heated kisses and the energy drain. She would have collapsed, but he caught her. An angry blush stained her cheeks when she saw the dangerous and cold fury in his eyes directed at her.

"Who am I?" she spluttered, anger shaking her voice.  "You-you! How dare you drag me into this room, and-and attack me like some loose harlot?"  Serena was so mad at this point; she stood there, panting for her breath, trying to gather her strength.

The anger in Darien dissipated as he held her at arms' length. As he studied the girl, the frown on his forehead deepened. This girl doesn't look like a common servant, from the look and quality of her dress . . . he thought. She looks more like some highborn Moon lady; stunningly beautiful, he summarized quickly.  His gaze wandered slowly over her full lips, still swollen red from his kisses. He had to drag his gaze from her mouth to concentrate on what she was saying.

Serena became flustered and angry all over again as she noticed the man's attention was drawn to her lips, and not on what she was saying. "And what do you mean, who am I?"  Her eyes narrowed. "I should be demanding that of you!" she spat.

"If you are not the girl Kunzite sent, then . . . who are-" Darien began, but she abruptly cut him off.

"Would you let go of me?" Serena cried out.  Then without warning, he did.

"Oh!" she spluttered loudly as she landed on her rump, her white skirts bellowing around her in a flurry of layered silk.  "I don't know who this Kunzite is, but if you hadn't attacked me like-like some monster, perhaps I would have had the chance to explain that I had somehow got lost in those godforsaken, dark hallways!" she retorted.

"Oh, well! That's just great! Just where the hell were you heading?"  Despite the so-called reasonable sound of his voice, a steely quality was underlying his harsh words, making her answer sullenly.

"I was going to the banquet. I thought that I had arrived at the right doors.  The guards said that I only had to knock and they would let me out, but when I knocked on them, you dragged me into this room—and you-"

"Attacked you?"  He actually had the nerve to grin wickedly at her. 

Anger surged through her again, bringing her to her feet.

"This is not funny, you're-"

"Yes, I know, a monster," Darien interrupted her, "and it isn't funny because it's not everyday one runs across a Moon maiden who displays that amount of power?"  He quirked a dark eyebrow at her flushed face.  "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves.  I am Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom, Elite Ambassador for Earth and son to King Damian and Queen Augusta, rulers of planet Earth, at your service, madam." He bowed slightly, mocking her with the pun of the half bow.   

Anger washed over Serena again, for she knew that he had just insulted her. Not one to be outdone by insults, she quickly—and very gracefully—curtsied deeply.  She missed the prince's eyebrows rising as her white, silk skirts flared elegantly around her.  Her silver head bowed low to him. "I am the Supreme Princess to all of the surrounding planets, Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom.  Daughter to the Supreme Queen, Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium, at your service, your highness!"  She added the last word sarcastically; indicating she knew her station was well above his.

The cad only had the gall to laugh at her taunting! 

"Well, perhaps that explains the power backing you," he said.  He reached down and clasped her arm tightly, hauling her up and against him. 

"Yes, but that does not explain how an Earthling, such as yourself, could have the same amount of power as myself.  It's not possible—at least not here!"  She was getting breathless again as she struggled against him.  The feel of his hard length did something strange to her senses. Remembering his emotions for her when they had shared minds, she began to struggle even more fiercely, fear of her uncertain emotions driving her.

"Would you cease your movements?" Darien bit out, his eyes narrowing again. "I am not going to hurt you!" How can I, he thought? He wasn't even sure what he was doing with her and he was already regretting his actions. Soul Mates! Jesus, he thought.  What if the Legends are right? I don't have time for young virgins! Especially one that's destined for me, he thought angrily. 

"Before you go back to the banquet, you better think long and hard about what just happened between us. You know the Legends speak true and I have the feeling that you don't take the duties of your kingdom lightly."  His grip on her arm was beginning to hurt.

"I don't care about the Legends, and—oh!"  She shook her head, unable to believe what had just happened as she continued to struggle against him. "This can't be true—you? I will not be coupled with you!"

"My thoughts exactly! However, before you go barking up the wrong tree, I suggest you go on back to your room and get a hold your mother.  I'm sure she's already felt the surge of energy that you so kindly displayed for my benefit," he retorted as he pushed her toward the door.

"I don't bark!" she huffed angrily, still trying to release her arm from his tight grip as he opened the door. Before she had a chance to say anything more, his lips came down on hers, hard and brief.   Then he deposited her outside his door, slightly dazed.

"Now, run along like the good little girl you are," Darien said, grinning wickedly.   He swapped her hard on her rear, evoking a furious gasp from her at the same time. She left him, looking over her shoulder and glaring at him simultaneously, all the while mumbling incoherent expletives.

Author Notes:  This is the story that started it all for me.  My love for Sailor Moon started nearly four or five years ago, when Sailor Moon first came out in the US and Netscape was still king on the Internet.  This story was my second attempt at fan fiction writing, when there were no stories surrounding Darien and Serena pair.  The only romantic stories on A Sailor Moon Romance at the time only involved Raye and Darien.  And I was tired of reading action and fighting stories.  Then I came across Sexylyon's Interlude and was lost.  She inspired me to write and the rest is history…for me anyways.  

Please enjoy this one, it will only be around for a short while.  It is complete.  

Lady M. Harris  



	2. Legends of the Past

_Chapter  2 _

Legends of the Past

As it turned out, Serena didn't have to look for her mother; her mother and the Moon Warriors came looking for her. The princesses had transformed in a closed off part of the palace. Not wanting a repeated scene of panic similar to the one at the last gala, they agreed to transform where no one could witness them. 

"What happened, Serena?" Queen Serenity demanded, her brows furrowing in worry as her gaze glanced over her daughter's flushed face. Serena looked unusually beautiful, but flustered. Her cheeks are flushed a high, becoming pink hue, her eyes bright and flashing, her lips swollen red, and her hair was coming out of her braids!  Inspecting her daughter more closely, Queen Serenity also noted that Serena seemed slightly out of breath. Also, a steady, heightened aura of energy was emitting from her. 

When Queen Serenity felt the mind bonding between her daughter and the Earthling, her heart had jumped in awe and fear. Awe that what the Legends foretold were finally coming true. Legends, even Queen Serenity did not want to believe in. The Legends were even older than herself. The Silver Millennium did not exist on such a vast scale at the time the Legends were created and the Moon Kingdom simply consisted of the planet Moon with only a few hundred inhabitants. 

Grandfather King Platinum of the planet Pluto, who was the oldest inhabitant of the Silver Millennium and Guardian to the Time Gate, had passed on the Legends to all the rulers of the surrounding planets.  These Legends foretold of a powerful prince and princess who would bind as Soul Mates. They would become mates for life, combining their awesome powers and begin the reign of the Titanium Millennium. This would take place as the greatest ruling the entire Galaxy would ever witness. Yet, on the dark side, in order for the Titanium Millennium to become a reality, the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom would be destroyed. 

Queen Serenity had known for centuries that this would eventually come to pass, but she had no idea that it would begin so soon. Her heart already dreaded the dark times that would come, especially for her daughter. She had no idea who this man would be, as King Platinum either could not or would not reveal many details.  Only that their union would bare the heights and depths of passion, desire, and love in the old and new worlds they would reign. She decided to trust this man to teach her daughter the ways of the world, for she had no choice in the matter. She had wondered what planet he would come from, but now the answer was crystal clear. 

Earth. 

She should have known. Earth was a culture different from all the other planets, unique in its technology and skeptical, even hostile, toward magic. The people were a society that believed only in the logical and mechanical powers of technology. Even so, Earth was still centuries behind the rest of the planets in its technological achievements. They scoffed at the powers of magic used to sustain the other planets and would never have believed that one of the most powerful beings—besides her daughter and herself—resided on Earth. 

Their very own prince. Queen Serenity had laughed quietly when she had felt the energy surge, remnants of planet Earth's essence identifying itself to her and who had elicited the power. And of course, her daughter's own infant power paralleling with the prince's. 

Serena grumbled under her breath to her mother's question. "Really, mother, I am quite fine as you can see," she answered sullenly, immediately feeling guilty at the way her mother's brow seem to crease in worry again. She knew her mother had felt the energy surge and knew she had to tell her mother what had happened. As if she doesn't know, she thought angrily! Her mother seemed to know everything. She probably knew when that disgusting man had been born! 

"No, I didn't, Serena!" Queen Serenity laughed suddenly, startling her daughter as she read her mind. It was an ability they both shared, but didn't use often. They preferred not to invade each other's privacy, especially in such an intimate way. 

The Moon Warriors were perplexed as they stood before mother and daughter, patiently awaiting orders. 

"Oh, mother, can it really be?" Serena moaned, frustrated.  Her mother's expression confirmed the worst. 

"Can what really be?" Warrior Mars asked, her hands on her hips, confused as the rest of the warriors. 

"Yeah, we felt this huge surge of power," Warrior Jupiter stated, looking back and forth between mother and daughter. They seemed to know what was going on and the source of the unknown power behind the energy surge. 

"The Legends are fulfilling themselves, ladies," Queen Serenity stated quietly, letting the news sink in. Blank stares greeted her answer. 

Exasperated, "That-that Earth Prince and I are destined together!" Serena spat out rather vehemently. Noticing her mother's quizzical gaze at her outburst, she elaborated, "I-I met him by accident, and we exchanged words." When her mother's brows came up in disbelief, she burst out, "Well, he dragged me into his room and kissed me!" 

The Moon Warriors gasped out in amazement. Serena taken unawares, they thought with disbelief.  This was unheard of.  He must be some prince! And how romantic, they thought among themselves. To be dragged into your destined arms and kissed as if he could not be without your lips.  It was an amazing story, the warriors thought dreamily. 

Warrior Jupiter sighed dreamily, followed by another equally dreamy sigh from Warrior Venus. 

"Well, that it explains everything," Warrior Mars snickered.  Warrior Venus giggled and Moon grinned, joining the teasing foray. 

Serena glared at her friends. "Really," she replied, sarcastically.  "It's not funny. I can't stand the man," she added with more fervor than was needed. 

While her mother hid a smile behind her hand, the other parents of the princesses were showing up, concerned. Queen Serenity noticed the Earth guards were also arriving with King Damian and Queen Augusta, their faces lined with worry. 

Behind the King and Queen, a tall, young man strode in, his presence notable above the rest. His strides were sure and powerful.  He must be the young man in question, Prince Darien, Queen Serenity thought to herself. 

Serena was unaware that her eyes instantly sought out the prince's, but her court noticed where her gaze tended to stray. Emotional turmoil ran throughout her body as she continued to gaze at her destined. He stood there insolently, staring boldly back at her, uncaring of their audience. 

"Oh my!" Warrior Mars remarked, fanning herself with her hand, "No wonder you're so flustered, Serena. He's totally hot!" 

"You got that right, Mars," Warrior Venus joined in, fanning herself too. 

"Mmm!  Baby!" Jupiter hummed under her breath. 

Serena glared back at her friends. ***

"My goodness, Darien, she's absolutely breathtaking," Queen Augusta whispered under her breath to her son. "No wonder she's the galaxy's most guarded prize," she added, noting how the princess's gaze seemed to be locked onto her son's face. 

Queen Augusta knew that the Supreme Princess would be attending the banquet, but it had not been a requirement for Earth's court to meet every member of the Moon court. The kingdoms had come to a mutual agreement that everyone would formally meet at a later date. It never crossed Queen Augusta's mind to even think about meeting the famous Moon Princess. 

"That she is, my dear," King Damian agreed, frowning. He also noted the sparks flying between his son and the Moon Princess. A steady, silver energy seemed to be illuminating the couple, casting a silver glow over everyone in the corridor. 

"Where is that light coming from?" Queen Augusta asked curiously. She gazed around the corridor, a frown marring her features as well. 

"Yes, where is it coming from?" her husband echoed her, equally confused by the light. The Moon court seemed to be completely oblivious to the presence of the glowing aura. Even his son didn't seem concerned as he continued to hold the Moon Princess's heated gaze. 

"Perhaps, we should continue this conversation in the Ambassador Conference rooms?" Queen Serenity suggested above the confusion as everyone started nervously speaking at once. 

"Yes, I do believe that is a good suggestion, Queen Serenity," King Damian replied. Queen Serenity nodded toward her court and Serena, who continued to send heated sparks at the prince. ***

When they had settled comfortably around the large conference table, Queen Serenity decided to take control of the situation. Earth knew of the Legends, but to them, they were considered to be nothing more than a myth. Knowing how Earth scoffed at such things as magic, Queen Serena tried to think of a way that she could explain the concept, and the joining of Soul Mates. Although, Earth begrudgingly bowed down to Queen Serenity, noting that she was indeed, a very powerful woman in the wonders of magic. 

The Earth court had been left stunned during negotiations with Queen Serenity's court concerning Prince Darien's delegating duties. Queen Serena and her entire court had teleported out the their first meeting, disappearing in a brief flash before the shocked faces of the Earth Ambassadors. King Damian and Queen Augusta's were also at the same meeting, their faces mirroring those of the ambassadors—blank shock. 

An emergency call had been telepathically relayed to the Moon court at the time of the meeting. That meeting had been the Earth court's first encounter witnessing the power of the Moon Kingdom and it definitely had nothing to do with technology. 

Even now, Queen Serenity could remember the confusion the Earthlings had displayed as the Moon court began to sound the telepathic alarm. Of course, they could not hear what was being said, but the alarmed faces of the Moon court was more than enough to convince the Earth court that something was happening beyond their knowledge or experience. Then, before their astonished eyes, they witnessed the abrupt departure of the Moon court. 

Now, Queen Serenity thought, I have to explain _THIS to them. _

Serena heard her mother's thoughts and almost smiled as she caught her mother's eye. 

Then she felt it again, that presence. Darien's aura was surrounding her essence. He was within her, touching her where she didn't want to be touched. Somehow, he managed to slip past the barriers in her mind. Suddenly, she felt it again, that surging anger rising within her, bringing a red flush to her cheeks. How dare he! She pushed at his presence within her, but he retaliated by wrapping the coils of his powers insolently around her body. Negligently, he caressed her warm skin, here and there, eliciting an anguished moan that she managed to subdue only by clasping both hands over her mouth. She glared at him, her eyes wide with anger and astonishment. Meanwhile, he merely smiled indolently back at her. 

'Not here and not now, young man! You will have plenty of time to get to know her and I won't stand in your way.  Since you're determined to have her it seems,' Queen Serenity telepathed loudly to Prince Darien. 

He nearly jumped out of his chair as she caught him in his seduction of her daughter, his hard gaze narrowing on Serena's mother. 

After all, Queen Serenity thought, she could not let him seduce her daughter in front of the entire congregation. She was a mother first and foremost. Although, she suspected that he was merely preparing Serena to accept the fact that they would become Soul Mates. 

Darien bowed his head respectfully to Serena's mother. He had been dimly aware of another powerful presence besides himself and Serena. He hadn't been certain that it was Queen Serenity, but he suspected it was she. Apparently, mother and daughter were far better at communicating telepathically than he was. Then again, he never had anyone to practice with. 

"That light . . ." Queen Augusta stated again with concern, ". . . it's still here and we're out of the corridor." The court of Earth murmured their agreement as they and everyone else glanced around the room. Serena's face flushed with heat as she continued to glare at the prince. His luminous, blue eyes gleamed wickedly in the silver glow.  A slow sardonic grin began to take shape on his lips. 

"That glow belongs to Serena and me, mother," Darien drawled before Queen Serenity could answer. "Actually, it's the combining of Serena's powers and mine," he began. "Our energy auras are fusing together.  It's really a very pleasant experience," he finished. Of course, they didn't know that it was a result of their surging power of desire that Serena and he were experiencing, spiraling with their powers as well. 'They don't need to know that,' he said inside of her mind, pinning Serena with his hard gaze. 

Serena could feel his coils of energy still spiraling around her body. Touching her leg, caressing her bare arm, lightly lifting her silver hair away from her neck to slightly graze the sensitive hollow where her neck and collarbone met. She in return, could do almost nothing. The desire to push his energy back was almost as overwhelming as it was to freely enjoy the new sensations that were careening wildly within her. 

And the cad, Serena thought, he knows exactly what he is doing. She was resenting the fact that she was inexperienced and could not execute a retaliation for invading where he had not been invited. She even understood that he effectively made sure that this time, her mother was not privy to what was going on. 

He slanted her another one of those grins that she was beginning to hate, enjoying her aroused discomfort. 

"What are you talking about, Darien?" His father asked harshly, still confused. He knew his son was not letting on to the undercurrents between the Moon Princess and his son. 

"The Legends of the Titanium Millennium are unfolding before our very own eyes," Queen Serenity answered, which only helped in confusing everyone in the room even more. "My daughter and your son," Queen Serenity nodded toward the couple, empathizing her point, "are fulfilling the Legends by becoming Soul Mates." 

"I still don't get it, Queen Serenity," Queen Augusta said with a frown. "The Legends are nothing but a myth, aren't they?" she appealed to the Moon court. 

"No, they are not, mother. Serena and I are destined to be together," Darien disagreed. 

"And who says?" Serena exclaimed, jumping up from her quiet sitting position, stunning everyone, but of course, not him! "The Legends? Our ancestors, they are all gone—dead and buried—Moon dust, if you please!" she burst out, angry at the unfair hand fate had dealt out to her. 

"Serena!" exclaimed Queen Serenity, surprised anger lining her features. 

"I won't be coupled with him, mother!" she continued as if she hadn't heard her mother's earlier statement of anger. "I don't like him." 

Serena's face grew crimson at the sound of prince chuckling under his breath. "My sentiments exactly, princess," he drawled and then continued. "I, on the other hand, take the Legends seriously. And I 'know' that you do too," he added for her benefit. Serena's mouth tightened at the comment. 

Turning back to Queen Serenity, Darien said, "I take it that this means the forces of Sapphire are moving quickly toward Earth?" At her nod of agreement, he continued, "Well, it seems that we have much to do. We've all been appraised of the forces of Sapphire closing in their ranks and gathering their armies together to begin their attacks." 

Those gathered, nodded their head solemnly. They were all aware of this evil force gathering in strength and numbers. It was another one of the missing pieces to the puzzle, which were beginning to fall into place when considering the mysterious Legends. 

How else would the Silver Millennium come to an end, Queen Serenity thought? She felt her heart lurch painfully at the thought of what would come. Yet, she knew there would be nothing she could do to prevent the events that would soon take place. She looked over at her daughter, thoughtfully acknowledging the grace and beauty that had been bestowed to her at birth. How proud she was of her. Even according to the Legends, she and her prince would be one of the most powerful forces ever known to the galaxy and mankind to defeat the forces of Sapphire. She wondered briefly, what would their ruling be like? Tears began to form in her eyes, but she determinedly blinked them away; she couldn't afford to show weakness now. 

When the Legends were created, it was rumored that the people of Sapphire had rebelled. Even after all these centuries, Queen Serenity could not understand why the people of Sapphire resented her reign and that of her forefathers. They did not disbelieve in Moon's magic, but they did not care for the Moon Kingdom to be in the ruling seat either and had coveted the rulings for themselves. Sapphire was a powerful planet, but their philosophy was tainted with evil and had been corrupted with greed. That was why the surrounding planets had disinherited any association with the planet Sapphire, a distant planet beyond Pluto. 

"I take it that the Silver Millennium Crystal is embedded within our planet?" Darien remarked to Queen Serenity, startling everyone at the mention of the crystal. 

"How did you know that?" Warrior Mars asked, amazed that this Earthling seemed to know so much about the Moon Legends. Yet, they knew so little about him. 

"Darien, would you please be so kind as to inform your mother and me as to what is going on?" King Damian demanded, angrily. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of intricacies and he didn't like the feeling; it felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean. 

"Yes, it is," Queen Serenity sighed.  She didn't like this part at all. "And it's up to you and Serena to retrieve it. No one but the two of you can touch the crystal, and without it, all is lost." 

"Well, now I'm beginning to understand the logic of the Legends," Darien replied dryly, looking at his parents at the same time. "The crystal is the sole source of power that binds the planets together. In the wrong hands, it has the capability of destroying galaxies. But, the crystal doesn't just let anyone use it. It picks its own users, but it doesn't distinguish between good and evil. And it doesn't pick more than one or three users in an eon." 

"My mother cloaked your planet to protect it from the forces of Sapphire discovering the whereabouts of the crystal. But with the cloak now gone, they will know for certain that it resides here," Serena joined in on the conversation. She gritted her teeth when Darien raised a cocky eyebrow at her. 

"But who put the crystal on our planet, and when did that happen?" Queen Augusta asked, still confused. She did not want to believe the events that were unfolding before her. 

"My mother did, centuries ago, when I was just a child myself," Queen Serenity stated. "But, I have no idea as to where on your planet it is, nor do any of my powers detect its energy. The crystal cloaks itself from any type of disturbance, but it will reveal itself to your son, my daughter, and any other user it may have picked. We have no idea if there is another one chosen by the crystal. So far, we know the chosen ones of the crystal are my daughter and your son, since they are Soul Mates." 

"And what happens to those that try to use the crystal and are not picked by it?" King Damian asked, although he already knew the answer. 

"They die, of course," Serena said quietly. 

"That they do, and so that means Serena and Darien must retrieve the crystal as soon as possible," Queen Serenity continued, never missing a beat. "Which brings us back to a point I must make before they begin their journey to retrieve the crystal." 

Serena felt her heart thud loudly within her chest as a feeling of dread began to fill her.  

This was confirmed the moment her mother spoke. "Before my daughter leaves the palace, she must be wed," Queen Serenity declared quietly over her daughter's outraged protest.  Pinpointing her daughter with her stare, she stated, "It will be done, Serena, whether you want it or not. It is written in the Legends, so be it."  Now redirecting her attention toward Darien, "You know it must be done. She will not be taken unwed, that I proclaim." Serena gaped and spluttered, her face beat red. 

The Moon Warriors snickered among themselves. Yet they covertly looked at the prince with longing. King Damian burst out laughing heartily, while Queen Augusta looked outraged. 

Those ninnies, Serena thought angrily as she glared at her guardians.  Warriors, ha! Still, her lashes lowered to cover her eyes and thoughts, her gaze secretly seeking out the steely planes of the prince's face. 

Stay tuned for the next part!  Lady M. Harris


	3. Journey

Moonlight Midnight Glory 

Copyright Information

All Rights Reserved. Copyright © 2001 Michelle Harris aka Lady M. Harris

Chapter 3 **__**

Journey

Serena and Darien were married quietly in the Palace Celestial Rose Gardens, the following morning after the banquet. Those who attended the momentum event were the immediate family of the Royal Moon Court and Earth's most trusted Royal Court. 

Afterwards, hasty preparations were made to leave the palace due to the dire need to find the crystal. Warrior Venus or Princess Mina of Venus would accompany Serena as her personal bodyguard. Serena protested that she didn't need a bodyguard. She stated that she had participated in the same lessons as Venus had, which was in the art defending herself. 

In the end, even Prince Darien had contended that it was better to have four people defending the crystal. Especially since, they agreed to use no magic in locating the crystal. This would give them the added advantage of not allowing the forces of Sapphire to locate them by homing into their energies. He, himself had chosen his most trusted friend, who was an Ambassador as well as a seasoned warrior, Kunzite, to accompany them.

Kunzite, a prince in his own right, to the northern lands they called Europe, had been appraised of the entire situation. He chuckled inwardly at his friend's current predicament. He never thought, even in his wildest dreams would have believed that Darien would marry. And that she was a Supreme Princess, no less! Darien, he thought was the last man on Earth who would fall prey to the marriage mart. In all their traveling, he did not witnessed a woman that could interested Darien for more than a couple of months, before he got bored with them. Everywhere they went, beautiful women practically threw themselves at Darien's feet. There was just something about him, where women seemed helplessly drawn to him like a moth is to a flame burning brightly in the night. Even he was at a loss for words, when it came to the women Darien attracted. Perhaps it was his devil may-care attitude that he had. However, Kunzite did know that no woman, up until now, could capture his heart. 

Kunzite understood how Darien's mind worked and where women were concerned. To Darien, they were good for only one thing. Sex. Yet, to Darien's rightful duties as an Elite Ambassador to Earth's Kingdom, he was loyal and thorough. His duties to serve and protect his parent's kingdom and Earth's defenses were highly commendable. He had in his own rights to his own lands, increased the coffers to those who lived within his governing domain and made them very wealthy. Prosperity and happiness reigned supreme in Darien's holdings. 

It was this evidence, that the rest of Earth looked forward to embracing Prince Darien's as their ruling King. His influences reached well into Kunzite's domain. Those who held high statuses among the people and lived in Kunzite's lands noticed vast improvements in living conditions. Although most of Earth's inhabitants were peasants and had a few large cities around the world, technology was advancing quickly. It was most prominent in Darien's lands.

The Supreme Princess was a pleasant surprise to Kunzite. She was not Darien's type at all. She was a breath-taking beauty and probably one of the most beautiful woman to grace the galaxy. He had never seen hair as hers before, it was like the color of a pale, white moon, yet it shimmered silver in the sun. Her eyes were a strange color too, it almost matched the color of her hair! She seemed to ooze sensuality, with her unbelievable, shapely figure. And yet, Darien mentioned that she was nothing more than a virgin! Fire and intelligence gleamed in her strange and lovely eyes, telling Kunzite that Darien had finally met his match. He could well understand why Darien was driven to want her, for she was spirited, untamed and unbroken as that of a fiery mare.

Kunzite was pleasantly surprised again, at the choice of the Supreme Princess's personal bodyguard. Her bodyguard was another woman! She was reputedly one of the best warriors of the Moon kingdom. Women on Earth were cherished and protected. They were not trained to be protectors. Warrior Venus, in Kunzite's opinion could not be a warrior, for she was far too beautiful. When they had been formally introduced, Kunzite could do nothing but gape at her long, shapely, golden legs that were revealed by her short warrior garb. While his friend, Darien laughed outright at his startled expression. Even Darien's princess saw the humor, turning her face away to hide her grin. Earth women were allowed to wear only long dresses or dresses that reached right above their ankles as many of the peasant women wore. Warrior Venus had chuckled and grinned at his expression. He was told that Warrior Venus was also known as princess Mina of Venus. A princess and a warrior status to match the lovely face, he was enthralled.

The Moon customs were strange to Kunzite. He was beginning to find that out, along with many of the other Earth delegates. It was a pleasant surprise, however. To have you're chosen mate equal in mind, and almost in physical strength and agility. A partner in marriage to make decisions together. It had boundless possibilities, Kunzite thought as he glanced at Warrior Venus, curiously. There were marriages like that on Earth. But, it was not very common, and especially among the peasants. It was even less common in his lands. By God, but Warrior Venus was beautiful, Kunzite thought again. She caught his appraising look and winked, the friendly humor sparkling in her intelligent, blue eyes. He hoped the women on the Moon and the surrounding planets are as friendly and beautiful as Princess Venus and the Supreme Princess.

It was later that afternoon when they were ready to leave. They had to disguise themselves as peasants so that they wouldn't be easily recognized. Serena had been the most challenging, considering her silver hair and eyes, were a dead giveaway. 

With a toss of her head, Serena transformed her silver hair to a brilliant auburn red color with matching blazing, emerald eyes. Stating at the same time, that she had always wanted to be a redhead. She nearly erupted into laughter at the sight of Kunzite's stunned face, while Darien threw up his hands in the air, disgusted. 

Before Kunzite's astonished eyes, he watched Warrior Venus' gorgeous, golden mane turned into the color of chocolate brown. And even more confounding, his most trusted friend and comrade decided to display his strange powers before his friend. Kunzite never knew—had been in the dark all this time about his friend's amazing powers. He continued to watch in amazement as Darien's jet, black hair turned into the same color as Warrior Venus's but, just slightly lighter, and the color of his dark blue eyes, lightening in the process of their transformation. 

Queen Serenity had given Serena the Blue Millennium Crystal, a tiny gem that held no powers. Its function would help them locate the Silver Millennium Crystal on their journey. The tiny, dark, blue gem, which was worn as necklace held together on a thin strand of silver, would emit a dark, blue glow when it was within close distance of it's sister gem. The glow would become more of a vibrant blue as they came within a few feet of each other, but it not enough energy to attract their enemies. There were other gems closer to the Silver Millennium Crystal, such as the White Millennium Crystal. Yet, the White Millennium Crystal would have given their location away. It would emit a brilliant show of colors and energy, as it came closer to the Silver Millennium Crystal. Which is why Queen Serenity felt the Blue Millennium Crystal was a lot safer to carry than any of the other gems.

They left under the cover of the vendors arriving at the palace. Most of the royal visitors and some of the Moon court were occupied in ballroom. Preparations were being made for a lavish ball, given in honor for the Moon Kingdom. 

Serena protested when Darien reached over and placed a gossamer gauze of gold and hunter green cover over her brilliant auburn braid. Her breath caught at his close proximity. She became angry with herself, for not controlling her emotions around him. His lips curled diversely as he noticed her rapid pulse beat at the hollow of her exposed throat. Her enticing scent of exotic flowers and a heady mix of light jasmine engulfed his senses as he roughly tied the gauze underneath her stubborn chin. Instead of a pair piercing, silver eyes gazing back at him, he had to contend with her blazing, jade ones. He felt his body betray him. He became uncomfortably aware of his lower anatomy responding to her burning, heated gaze.

Christ, he thought angrily. He didn't need this distraction. He should just take the damn girl and get her out of his mind. He didn't understand his reactions to her. He knew that once he had her, he'd then get her out of his mind and thoughts. She would then, knowing women and their nature, eventually become demanding. She would then bore him, like all the others had in the past. The fact that she was his destined and that she was a virgin, was all that held him at bay. Did Lady Fate really believe she could tie him down to this slip of a girl? Granted she had spunk and intelligence, but then so had the others in his past. Abruptly, he reined his horse away from her, having finished with wrapping the scarf underneath her delicate chin. 

Serena glared angrily at him.

"For Moon sakes, Serena," Mina whispered into her ear. "At least you could control your obvious lust for the man!" Serena glared at her friend as her face turned different shades of red, wondering how she could have interpreted anger for lust.

"Mina! I despise the man!" Serena reigned her horse forward, her mouth in a grim line as she trotted to keep up with their group leaving the gates of the palace.

Mina rolled her eyes heavenward. "Do you forget who I am, Serena?" She spoke under her breath, "I await your joining, for you are surely ready." She smugly smiled, exasperating Serena to no ends.

"As if I didn't notice you fluttering your eyelashes at Kunzite!" When Mina's ears turned a rosy hue, Serena knew she had struck a nerve. "Ha! You sly wench!" She said, airily and laughing softly at the same time.

"Hush, you dolt! He'll hear you," Mina retorted, but grinned back as her friend. She couldn't keep anything from her best friend. "He is a fine looking one, isn't he?" Ignoring Serena's snort, she continued, "I can't believe that Venus and Moon lacks such manly men." She said with a delicious shiver as she continued to appraise Kunzite. He rode beside Prince Darien a couple of paces ahead of her and Serena.

In Mina's opinion Kunzite, was indeed a very, fine looking male specimen. Serena's husband, it was hard to think in the terms that Serena was married, was every woman's dream. Darien was one of the most handsome men she had ever met in her life. That is, if you liked the very hard-nose and sexy type, she thought wrinkling her pert nose at the same time. Yet, it was Kunzite, who in his own terms extruded the same qualities as Prince Darien. He caught her attention from their very first meeting. He could laugh far more easily, than the seemly, hard Prince Darien. There was a certain sparkle in his pale, blue eyes when their gazes would accidentally meet. His hair was slightly long, its color of pale white and curly slightly at the base of his neck. His body was magnificent, sinew and seasoned like a warrior.

"You're the married one, Serena." Mina grinned and at Serena questioned look and said, "But if you don't hurry and lose your virginity, you won't be the first in our group to lose it, cause I'll beat you to it." She spoke out bravely and laughing at the same time, at Serena's scandalized gasp.

"Mina, you should know better! You know the rules that princesses of our nature must follow." Serena almost shouted to her friend.

"Why not, Serena?" Mina whispered back, furiously, "I am the Princess of Love! And I have every right to give myself to whomever I please, married or not!" she said and tossed her head defiantly at Serena's incredulous visage. "Really Serena, it is written in the ancient language of Venus, that the Queen or Princess of Venus, need not be married to surrender to lust or love." She lowered her voice to barely a whisper, stating, "My mother was not a virgin on her wedding night, Serena." 

Serena was shocked. Mina never disclosed this much information on the rituals of the women of Venus. It was sacred. She had never thought that the Venus practices were any different than the rest of the planets. A memory tugged at the edge of her mind, reminding her that her mother had once mentioned about some of the differences that each planet owned to each princess or prince. I should have paid more attention to my history lessons, Serena thought.

"Perhaps, if he proves worthy," Mina leaned into Serena's ears, whispering, "I will give myself to him."

Serena snorted, doubtfully, "It's far too early to be thinking about worthiness, right now. Especially, when you are only thinking about what is going on between your legs." 

Mina burst out laughing, her face a becoming, pink flush. 

Darien and Kunzite looked back at the women, slightly puzzled about their laughter.

"You're right, of course," Mina continued to chuckle as Serena joined her. "Leave it up to you, to be practical." Continuing, she said, "Of course, you won't admit it, but you'd liked to have him," Mina nodded towards the back of Darien's dark head before them. "And he, with all the tension between the two of you, will no doubt have you soon." 

Serena sighed. She was getting tired of all this innuendo talk of sex, between her and Darien. She closed her eyes briefly and before her eyes blazed the scene of him above her and she with her arms open, embracing him as he took her. Swiftly her breath caught and she felt her knees weaken like jelly. Thank God, she was sitting on a horse, otherwise she would have collapsed had she been standing. Her body flushed with heat and she was suddenly warm all over. 

In tune with his destined, Darien looked over his shoulders and gazed deeply into Serena's eyes. Curling his lips slightly, the lids suddenly lowering over his eyes, he flashed back another corresponding image to her. Serena had so innocently displayed in her mind to him an image of them, locked together in a passionate embrace. It almost boiled him over, not knowing she had been thinking of them together. It was time to let her think of him in these terms and that this would happen very soon.

The next image was so was real, that for a moment, she could see nothing else. Her breathing came to a shuddering stop. Before her eyes, blazed the same scene that she had been thinking of earlier. Only now, the image was far more glorious and rich with vivid details. There was a dark cave and on the cave wall, the shadowy figure of flames from a fire danced. The orange glow of the fire cast a warm gleam over their entwined bodies. The figures were revealed to be Darien and her, in the throes of lovemaking. She was arching towards him and offering her engorged breast to his lips. Her hair was spread about them; the silvery sheen was orange in the lime light of the burning fire. Her husband's hands were everywhere on her, exploring her curves as if he knew each nook and rich fold, eliciting throaty moans from her. The lower of part of their bodies was joined in a passionate union. Darien then raised himself above her, his dark, penetrating gaze was ignited with torrential fires. Then without further preliminaries, she felt his long, slick member glide smoothly into her awaiting body.

Serena cried out, startling Mina and Kunzite. She was going to cry, so frustrated that he should do this to her! Damn him! What was he trying to prove to her, Serena thought desperately? Even as Mina was asking what was wrong and Serena was denying that anything was wrong, he was there. His energy coils swirled restlessly around her, covering her in a sudden blanket of comfort. Abruptly he lifted the frustration from her and then amazingly, blinking her eyes, she was calm.

Even with all her powers, although they were in such an infant stage, she could not do what he had just done. She saw something flicker in his eyes, before it was gone in an instance. 

Mina caught Kunzite's gaze. They both knew what was happening. 

The sly goat, Kunzite thought. He was seducing his wife with those strange powers of his and right underneath their noses! 

It was late into the night when they reached the beginnings of the forest. Within the edges of the forest, they decided it was safe to make camp. They had left the main road late in the evening, as the city of Velorous was now no longer in sight. There weren't very many towns or villages between the cities, because the cities usually provided safety with its warriors. Earth was not reputedly an evil place to live, but it had its share of thieves and murders late at night and this was especially true outside the city limits. Powerful or not, they still bleed when stabbed.

Moon had its share of large forests and woods, however, most of them were scattered around the planet. The forest of Velorous was immensely large and very dense. It wasn't uncommon for a traveler to become lost within its vastness, only to perish from the freezing night temperatures. Many in the past had died within the very forest they traveled. Darien and Kunzite had trudged through paths of the Velorous forest many times as youngsters and was familiar with their surroundings and so they set up camp comfortably, with Darien taking the first watch. Precaution was still considered an essential with spies from the forces of Sapphire roaming around the country. Mina and Serena worked silently beside each other preparing the camp for them to settle into the night.

The night passed uncommonly quiet, with Serena hiding her emotions behind a mask of coldness. She didn't want a repeat scene of what had happened between Darien and herself. It also would give her some time to examine her feelings towards this stranger she considered her husband. 

Mina and Kunzite sat quietly talking around the blazing campfire, while Serena settled for the night within her blankets. The low tone of their conversion lulled Serena into a deep and disturbing sleep.

Sometime during the early morning, she felt Darien gather her into his arms. The warmth of his body heat was a welcome, since she was beginning to shiver under her covers. He hushed her quietly, when she protested groggily and told her to go back to sleep. Her protests died weakly as his body heat began to penetrate hers. Snuggling further into his warmth, she fell back asleep. 

Darien, on the other hand, was left battling his own demons of fortitude.

When Serena woke the next morning, she was alone underneath her covers. Darien's blanket roll was already packed. For a moment, she wondered if it been nothing more than a mere dream. The clear morning brought the warm sun peaking cautiously through the thick forest leaves. The air was notably cooler and crispier in the forest, despite the sun shining through the leaves and branches. The men had already gathered most of the gear together, while Serena helped Mina prepare "Coffee". Kunzite remarked grumpily and impatiently that the women could move just a snug faster in their preparations.

Mina pulled a face at him, asking what was so great about Coffee. 

Taste it, he barked back.

Serena didn't think it tasted good at all, but drank it despite its bitter taste. It didn't take long for Mina and her to figure out why coffee was so cherished on Earth. Soon, her and Mina were feeling quite perky and alert. Darien grinned warily at the girls as they exclaimed later on, as they left the encampment about the effects of coffee on their moods. Their perkiness lightened the moods of men as they began their journey again.

They traveled throughout the rest of day through the dark woods. Meanwhile, Kunzite and Darien explained some of the more worthy history of the forest of Velorous. Serena was amazed at how much of Earth was still considered uncivilized. A lot of the villages, didn't have flushing toilets or running water. She wondered how she would have ever fared by herself in such limited conditions. 

The travel was uneventful and tiresome. Sometimes, they would come across a spooked animal and Kunzite, being the accomplished huntsman, didn't want to miss the opportunity to have fresh meat for their dinner.

For the most part, Serena was wary and tired from sitting on her mount for so long. She didn't want to complain as Mina was holding up as if she had born on a horse. They stopped once during the day for the horses to drink and rest, only to continue on their journey.

The Blue Millennium Crystal around her neck stayed dark and she was beginning to wonder if it would ever show a faint glow.

Occasionally, she would catch Darien watching her with an intensity that would make her breath catch, before he would turn away. The look would make her think of the night before and wonder if he had really held her in his arms. What was he like, she thought curiously as she gazed at him underneath her lowered lids? What if they had met under different circumstances? Would things be any different between them? She really didn't know. Yet, this man was destined by the Legends for her. But he was her husband in name only. She decided that she didn't want to follow that track of thought, it only got her confused and frustrated. Her husband also had the uncanny knack of knowing when she was thinking those forbidden thoughts. If she had been really honest with herself she would have admitted that that was the direction she wanted to go. Yet, she didn't know or want to make love to a stranger.

It wasn't until that evening, when trouble came knocking on their doors. A group of bandits were hiding deep within the forest. Darien had spotted them when he came back from scouting the area. Weary and tired, they had decided to stop instead of going on to the next village. Which was several miles ahead of them and out of the forest. That was when the arguments ensued between Kunzite and Mina. Kunzite stated clearly to Mina that they should continue, while Mina insisted it was safe enough to stop. The horses and the women were ready to drop of exhaustion.

"It doesn't really matter now, as the horses are stopped and they won't go any further until they've rested." Darien stated, solemnly. "We might as well take the risk and set up camp. They're an unruly group of thieves. They're hard-worn and know these woods just about as well as Kunzite and I." 

At this point, Darien started issuing orders, stating that there would be no campfire. "It would attract the thieves," he stated harshly. Kunzite and he then set up the camp quickly, just in case they were attacked. He then handed Serena a contraption that he explained was a rifle and that it would kill or maim an individual if it was fired. Although, the thieves were spotted with only swords, he didn't want to take the chance that they might also be harboring rifles. He proceeded to show her how it worked, then instructed her that she wouldn't actually be shooting the gun, but just in case something should happen to him or Kunzite, she would be able to defend herself. Her job, he explained patiently, and Mina's would be to reload the rifles. Mina and her were then shown how to reload and then instructed to practice.

While they practiced reloading the rifles, the men proceeded to barricade the camp. Mina grumbled under her breath as to why they had to go through such trouble, when they had her and Serena's magic. Not to mention, Darien's magic as well. 

"It's been explained to you countless times why, Princess," Kunzite retorted. "No magic."

"It's true, Mina. We don't want to give ourselves away to the forces of Sapphire." Turning away from Mina, Serena gripped the rifle, tightly. She didn't want to admit that she was actually frightened. Nether did she want to admit to herself, that she would, if she had to, use magic.

"Oh no you won't, Serena," Darien broke into her thoughts, causing her to gasp at the intrusion. "You won't risk the entire galaxy's survival just to save yourself. You and I know that. No magic. Period." She opened her mouth to retort, then thought better of it. The whole entire situation seemed ridiculous to her, considering Darien and her were one the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Not to mention the fact that, Mina had certain powers of her own, being a princess from Venus and here they were contemplating whether or she could use her magic or not. It didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense to her. The highly charged air at the encampment seemed to being taking a toll on her.

Later that evening, Mina decided to wait it out. Yet, when Serena checked on her, her friend had fallen into a light sleep. Kunzite took the first watch and was busy scouting the outer parts of their encampment. The cool, brisk air did nothing to relieve the tension that was flowing freely in Serena's veins. There was no breeze and she could not discern the slight sounds of any night animals. Nether did she hear the haunting hooting of the night owl, that she had heard the night before last.

With no fire going, Serena lit up their gas can she had brought from home. It was smokeless and served the purpose of getting fresh, hot coffee. She was crouched down by the little gas can reaching for the pot of coffee, when she felt Darien's hands touch her hair lightly. She couldn't remember or recall afterwards if she known or sensed what would eventually come to pass.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"I know. I couldn't sleep. And you?"

"I've always been a light sleeper. And nights like this-"

She felt his hands run down slowly from her neck, lifting the heavy coil of her hair away from her smooth neck. She shivered slightly at the warm, caressing fingers touching her gleaming skin.

"I'd rather be out riding-or running, in no particular direction, like the wolves. Then again, I know when nights like this are so still, I know we'll be in for a fight and I'm in no mood to sleep."

She turned around quickly, trying to read what was in his features, but it was obscured by the moonlight. His eyes and the planes of his face were hidden and obstructed in darkness.

"But here, on Earth, men can do anything. Where I, on the other hand must conform to your Earthly traditions. By being stifled and confined into a timid, little mouse you men view women of this world. Why don't you just go then? Do as you please. Do you view us Moon ladies the same as yours? We are equal on Moon. And I am equal to you." She stated, defiantly.

They were both crouching on the ground, gazing into each other's eyes. Both of them, trying to gauge each other's thoughts.

"My, my what a fiery, little thing I've married. Was that why you couldn't sleep? Are you feeling as restless as I?" He asked quietly, completely ignoring her earlier outburst.

Her fingers plucked at her skirt, nervously, until he covered them with his own, warm hand.

"Why-why can't we just talk, instead of always arguing?"

"Because this isn't the time or place for talking, Serena. I have no time to play the debonair gentleman that you're expecting." Grasping her hands tightly in his, Darien pulled them up. "And if you're smart, you'll pick up your pretty, little skirts and head tails back to Mina. Dream your virgin dreams of knights of shining armor. Otherwise, if you stay out here with me, there's no going back, Serena. You know that, don't you?" He asked, his voice low and taut.

He was too close, she thought with dazed panic. Yet, when he pulled her close to him, she came. She looked up wordlessly at him, but his face was still hidden before the moon so she couldn't read what was there.

It was so very warm and dark underneath his lean-to. It enclosed them both off from any prying eyes. Serena lay stiffly, like a board as he lay next to her. She thought hazily that she would break in half when he took her into his arms. After awhile, when he did nothing else but hold her, Serena felt her body begin to relax, her limbs loosening their stiffness to a slight trembling of anticipation.

"I-I don't know what to do. How am I-" She began hesitantly, until he shushed her.

"Relax, it'll come slowly, Serena." He said as he pressed a kiss at her temples, feeling her body tremble. Unconsciously and undetecting to their enemies, he wounded his delicate, calming coils of energy around her fears and soothing her. Slowly and lightly his hands drifted over her hollows and shapely curves, exploring. She felt the energy coils lightly caressing her thighs, then the curve of her back and underneath the roundness of her breast. The pit of her belly began to fuse with warm, her limbs suddenly becoming like liquid jelly.

"Serena, turn your face to me." He whispered quietly into the night.

Mindlessly, she complied, offering her lips to his. Gently he took her lips, kissing her deeply, yet slowly. Gone were her fears, and slowly began her quest for exploration, as his warmth penetrated her, until she was kissing him back. Wounding her arms around his neck she drew him towards her, aching to feel the rest of his hard body against her. 

An aura began to emit from her. The aura was instantly shielded by Darien's unconscious need to guard her. The glowing aura produced a silvery cast upon their bodies. However, they were unaware of silvery glow, so wrapped up in each other. With the lower part of his body covering her to keep her still, his hands easily pulled her peasant blouse down to expose her burgeoning nipple. Rolling the end between his thumb and index, he forced her to arch forward, gasping as she became aware of the exploding, feeling boiling deep within the center of her. He could not ignore the offered hard pebble, taking it into his mouth and suckling it, greedily, while she whimpered in response.

Yet, he wasn't done there. Oh no, she thought, immerse in the spiraling desire that was slowly consuming her. Nothing had ever prepared her for this sensual bliss. She briefly remembered what her tutors had tried to prepare her and the other princesses and princes, of the physical aspects of joining with a man or a woman. 

Queen Venus, had tutored the royalty into the rituals of Venus' culture. But it didn't come close to prepare her for this. Queen Venus had described her own joining with her mate to the very minute detail, which was part of the history training in all the planets' culture and rituals. It had fired the imaginations of the princes and princesses in attendance, many of them returning to their chambers aroused and highly curious.

He gently unwound her arms from around his neck to pull her blouse over her head. Serena could do nothing but comply; it was like someone else was obeying. Instinctively, her arms came up to shield her full breasts. He gently removed them.

"Don't ever hide your body, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're so beautiful...Serena..." The infliction in his voice as he gaze at her magnificence made her less hesitant. He then kissed her eyes, her hair and the hollow of her throat, then at last molding her breasts in his hands and kissing them, until she was shaking and trembling. 

With the blouse gone, her skirt followed suit. Trembling, yet now anticipating with a new degree wonder, Serena felt Darien's energy coils wrap around her inner thighs, his hand following boldly, finding her inner moist folds, and stroking her. She gave an instinctive, incoherent cry, which he muffled against his mouth.

"Gently, love—be still now—" And, yet again she felt the gentle coils, stroke the curve of her buttocks, while his fingers played magic upon her. Whispering and coaxing her into a response as she strained, her body writhing and aching for something she didn't understand. Until, closer, closer as she arched against his hands, straining until she came floating, floating and shuddering back into reality, her eyes finally opening with wonder.

She was aware, without seeing, the blazing lapis, blueness of his piercing gaze in the dark of the lean-to, as he tenderly kissed her lips, his arms holding her still, gently.

"I—I didn't know," she began, "It's so amazing..."

"You don't know, only a part of it. That's only the beginning, Serena," He told her, quietly, "We're not finished, there's far more." And with that he divested himself of his clothes, while Serena lay almost satiated. 

Her limbs felt very heavy and between her thighs was certain moistness. She watched with increasing awareness as each piece of his clothing disappeared. That familiar awakened part of her began to respond again to sight of Darien's hard and sinew body. She began to comprehend his meaning when he had stated that they had only begun, when she gazed upon that part of him that was straining and still unfulfilled. 

"A man's body isn't half as mysterious as a woman's. " He teased her with a wicked slant to his gaze, when she pulled away from him. Serena couldn't help peeking up through her lashes to gaze at his member in wonder. 

He then put her hand on him.

"Ohh!" She cried out, jerking her hand away in sudden surprise half-afraid, when she felt him move beneath her hand. 

Chuckling deeply, he said, "you're suddenly a woman of no words, when you were a lot more vocal a moment ago," He grinned, devilishly.

"I-I've never touched a man, before," She stammered, then added, as her hand curled around his shaft, "You're all velvety and soft, yet hard." she whispered softly with wonderment, again she felt him jerk within her hands.

"Oh God, Serena!" he groaned between his clench teeth, when she would have pulled her hands away, "No, not yet, let me show you—," He showed her the motion with her hands. When she felt him tighten and groan, she was amazed that her untaught hands could excite him so. The responding pooling between her inner thighs caused her to be bolder, until he had to halt her hands for fear of spilling his seed before he had a chance to pleasure her.

Pushing her immediately back into the blankets, he began to kiss her fiercely, almost brutally. She felt him settling his body against hers. Nudging her thighs apart, he settled his body between them, bringing her into contact with his swollen member. He was leaving a trail of fiery kisses along her throat, yet they both seem to be tired of waiting.

"Please, Darien," she begged, not knowing what it was that she was seeking, "I can't stand not knowing—"

"Alright, love—"

With their hands entwining together and holding her thighs apart by his knees, his body poised, she felt his body began to penetrate her slowly, his mouth covering hers as she began to moan. She felt his body tighten and stop as he came upon her barrier. Looking into her face, he covered her mouth within his, then without warning he surged suddenly and deeply into her. The pain was fierce and hot, causing her to arch into him, bringing him even deeper into her. She lay under him, panting with pain, but the pain already beginning to ease away as he told her to put her arms around him.

"That hurt!" She accused. She had known it would hurt, yet she still had to tell him even as she was obeying him, her arms already clinging to his shoulders, but he was already moving in her, testing her warm sheath, taking her with him.

"I know, Love—it'll never hurt again, I promise, it only gets better after this...!" And with that he surged deeply into her to prove his point, and causing her to gasp and clutch at his shoulders. 

His energy coils were bold then, caressing and molding her breasts or stroking her inner thighs, causing her to keen like a siren. Muffling her cries with his kisses, her body responding and matching his thrusting and rhythm that was as old and as ancient as the sea itself. Lying there with him, the only thing that mattered was the driving motion of his body and the need to be consumed by him, as he took her with him. 

When she reached that pinnacle of no turning back, Darien raised above her, surging deeply within her. Unconsciously, her fiery red hair returned to its silvery mane and her emerald eyes blazed back into its smoldering gray. The silvery glow emulating them blazed brightly between the two lovers. Yet it was again, shielded by Darien, even as they reached that forgetfulness and fulfillment together and back. 


	4. Dual

****

Moonlight Midnight Glory

Copyright Information

All rights reserved © Michelle Harris

Other pen names: Lady M. Harris

****

Chapter 4

Duel

It wasn't until much later, did Serena feel as if she could finally lift her limbs. She protested lightly when Darien untangled himself from her clinging body. The coolness of the air swept into their blankets as he left their haven. Only to come back with a cold towel to wipe the smeared, dried blood on her inner thighs. Serena supposed she should have been embarrassed, when his sure hands parted her thighs to delve between them.

The initial penetration had hurt briefly, but there wasn't very much blood. She certainly didn't feel sore. Yet, it was very stirring to watch Darien's dark head bent over the task of gently washing away the effects of her first lesson in lovemaking. 

As if she had spoken, he glanced back at her, their gazes instantly locking in awareness. Subtly, the act of wiping her, changed. The gentle sweep of his hand became a caressing, silky stroke. With the small shift of his hand, his fingers began to lightly graze at her nub, back and forth, back and forth in a tantalizing, agonizing play of arousing her. Serena felt her legs turn to liquid jelly, her breath catching in her throat, her heart strumming to a new beat. She felt the center of her unfolding, in what she now recognized as a pool of desire. She nearly groaned out loud, when her gaze wandered down Darien's hard belly to catch sight of his swollen shaft.

"Ahh, Serena..." he groaned into her neck, as he settled once again, between her creamy, pale thighs. "It seems as if my good intentions of being the considerate lover, has flown out the door where you're concerned," he uttered hoarsely, even as he began to move deeply, powerfully within her.

In another part of their encampment, Princess Mina, heir to the throne of Venus, the Planet of Love, raised her slumbering head. She felt the traditional tingling throughout her body that was associated with the act true lovers in throes of lovemaking. She thought of home, and knew her mother would know of the Supreme Princess consummating her marriage. Knowing the rituals of Venus, her mother would already be in the state of bestowing the gift of all knowing love to the lovers. She could, since she was the Queen and ruler of Venus, actually feel their union. 

Mina was glad for the moment that it was not she in the ruling seat, and that she could not feel their union. Serena was one of her closest friends. She felt that such an intimate act should be solely private and precious. The tingling sensations she couldn't help, since it was buried deep within her heritage.

A knowing smile slowly made its way across her sleepy face. She knew that their joining was bound to happen sooner or later. As she had guessed, a lot sooner than Serena expected. She wondered if Kunzite knew what was going on. Judging by the look he had given her the day before, when Serena had suddenly cried out for no apparent reason, he had known something was going was to happen between the new lovers.

Mina laid her head back down, snuggling deeper into her covers and mulled over Kunzite. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. He was probably bored with all the scouting him and Darien had been doing lately. How could such an obviously handsome and quick mind man, be unattached as he was? How would Venus react to the union of an Earthling? 

She remembered that she was promised to a very prominent merchant on Venus, when she became of age. She would become of age at the end of the year. For some reason, Kunzite attracted her as no other man. It went beyond the crushes she had had in the past. From the first moment they met, she had felt the instant friendship and awareness of each other. She, like never before, wondered what Kunzite would be like as husband. She wondered again what Kunzite thought of her. Unlike before, she pondered the thought if he would even consider her as a future wife. Feeling her confidence in herself slip, she cursed herself. The thought crossed her mind again, what if he had a girlfriend or someone he loved, back at home. If she really wanted to, she could slip a Venus love potion into his drink. But she wanted Kunzite to come to love her for who and what she was if he proved worthy of her heart. Chiding herself, she thought perhaps she should wait it out and see if he was at all interested in her.***

The attack came early that morning. When the first filtering streaks of the sunlight passed through the branches and dense leaves of the trees.

Serena and Darien were both awake by then. Serena had fallen into a light sleep after they had made love a second time. Darien had lain awake, his body still tense with danger lurking behind their dark, enclosed area. Making love to Serena had only served to lighten the tension within his own body and mind. With their lives still a stake, he remained alert and as restless a piece of drift wood floating down a still river. 

There was now a sense of fierce protectiveness for Serena, his wife. An unquestionable protectiveness that he would give his life for, and unbelievably for the new life that lay within Serena's flat belly. 

With their union, came the discovery of their powers harnessing together and becoming one. He was amazed at the changes within himself and Serena's. Sharpened awareness and a sense of a clear sixth sense. This was not uncommon sense that was associated with animals. The fact that he knew Serena had conceived, was enough to humble a man to his knees. That it was his child, his daughter, completely took his breath away. He knew what Serena was thinking of most of the time. He could sense her inexperienced mind, reaching out to him with invisible hands as astounded as he was over the conception. 

He remembered how she had awoken with the knowledge of herself conceiving.

Her lovely features had been incredulous. Her hands had been shaking with her fingers covering instinctively over her flat abdomen where their child already lay nestled, it's tiny heart beating away furiously. Their gazes had locked with amazement, mirroring on both of their faces. The shock and something else neither of them could define.

He felt her sudden joy, that was only eclipsed by his own. He also felt her fear and the sudden clarity of their current situation, almost toppling him over. Even with these amazing powers he'd been blessed with, he was rendered almost powerless. He could not even defend his tiny, precious daughter against the perpetuating evil that was descending upon his world and the other surrounding planets. If he could not defend his daughter or this intricate woman who was his wife, what was the point of being bestowed these powers?

Within moments, he communicated his desperate feelings to Serena. She in return, her face a mask of understanding and something else he couldn't quite understand, responded with the only way she knew how. Turning to Darien, she enveloped him in her protective embrace. Fighting with himself and his preoccupied demons, he allowed her to hold him.

A shriek interrupted the morning stillness, its initial onslaught coming from what seemed, all sides. It sounded like the pounding of wild horses gone astray, galloping towards them. There was a slight puzzled, pause until someone, was it, Kunzite? Or Darien? yelled:

"To your swords, damn it! This is it!"

The rifles apparently forgotten, Serena and Mina took up their swords. The women answered the challenge with a curdling cry, mounting their steeds with the gracefulness of an acrobat. Every man within the vicinity, felt the back hairs of their necks stand high with goose bumps at their last ending cry. The thieves were not prepared for the uncommon sight of women taking up arms with the men. The sight of two of the most beautiful creatures wielding heavy swords was a sight to behold, momentarily stunning the thieves as they watched the women in awe. With the bandits distracted, Darien and Kunzite used this advantage of cutting down the first two attackers into their encampment.

It became apparent even after the first initial attack, which side was going to win. Darien and Kunzite were trained and seasoned warriors with skills far beyond the average swordsman. The women, the astounded thieves thought, were almost as skilled. Their sliminess and quick maneuvers proved to be just as deadly in reducing their numbers.

The leader of the bandits, was a ferocious looking man. He was also a man who was in badly need of a bath. Greased black hair, from an apparent lack of hygiene and beady black eyes, almost foamed at mouth when he spotted Serena. She was seated high upon her charcoal steed. With her sword slashing high in the air and her auburn hair burning like a fiery banner in the filtering sun, which matched her blazing, jade eyes was a sight in his limited travels to gaze upon. Her pearly teeth were bared like an animal growling as she cleaved a pathway straight to him.

The bandit leader noticed the other woman, too. She was doing her best to protect the white-haired man next to her. She was nothing more than another brunette beauty for the taking to him. But the leader bandit did not appraise the situation well until it was too late. He directed his focus only on the women. It wasn't until he realized he was suddenly fighting for his life as he stood staring into a face that held no ounce of mercy.

Thieves and bandits were dropping like flies, leaving a crimson pool in their wake. Swords were no long shinning silver steel, but stained blood red. The bandit numbers were reduced from fifteen to five and the situation was worsening for them. It was either fight or flight. Thieves were commonly known to be associated with flight, instead of fighting. With such odds against them and worsening by each passing moment, the thieves decided to choose the former, abandoning their leader.

The last of the thieves disappeared within seconds into the cover of the dense woods. 

"Fools! I'll get you for this!" The bandit leader cried out, waving his sword at Darien. "Bah! Sniveling cowards!" He continued to crow.

"You should have joined them," Darien's low, hoarse voice called out to the bandit, taunting him. "You won't live to see the rest of this day," he finished, solemnly.

The bandit leader swallowed hard. There was something about this one. The hard, bright blue eyes were merciless. Perhaps it was the way he smiled slowly. As if he had looked into the devil's eyes and had laughed in the face of death.

The bandit leader began to sweat profusely. He was already tiring as he fought back each swipe of the other's sword. The other man, showed no sign of being even being slightly out of breath. He fought quietly, only grunting loudly with each swing of his heavy sword. A slash here on the shoulder and one on the stomach, had the bandit crying out in searing pain. It finally dawned on the bandit that the blue-eyed man was only toying with him. The bandit began to sob a pitiful sound, as he tried to defend each oncoming swoop of his opponent's blade.

Serena shuddered, breathing almost non-existent as she watched the two men face each other. She understood the demons that were pushing Darien. The ferocious, feral protectiveness to protect one's own, overwhelmed him. She would have in his place, already killed the bandit. For daring to attack them and for the danger the thieves incurred as she carried the innocent babe within her.

Darien never heard the bandit's pitiful pleading. Each powerful blow brought the bandit closer to death's awaiting arms. Within his mind's eye, he glimpsed his future newborn's innocent, silver eyes gazing upon him with curiosity. His eyes blazed back into their deep, hard blue and his hair returned to its normal midnight-black as he was consumed fire to protect his child. With a final burst of energy, Darien drove his sword deep into the bandit's stomach.

He is the devil, the stunned thief thought as he watched the transformation at the same time. It was the last thought that would go through the bandit's head, as he gazed into Darien's steely, cold eyes. The bandit's eyes rolled up heavenward and then he was no more.

An incredibly short chapter, I know…Lady M. Harris.


	5. Cessation

_Moonlight Midnight Glory _

Copyright Information

  
All Rights Reserved. Copyright © 2001 Michelle Harris

No part of this fan fiction or story may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, graphic, electronic, or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, taping or by any information storage or retrieval system, without the permission in writing from the author.

Published by Michelle Harris  
Other Pen Names: Lady M. Harris

For information, please contact:  
Michelle Harris at ladymharris@yahoo.com

Published electronically in the United States of America

****

****

**_Chapter  _****5******

**_Cessation_**

"Where are we, Darien?" Serena asked, curiously. They were standing in a dark corridor, reminiscent of another dark corridor that she didn't want to recall. There was a door open to the left of her, which she managed to peek into before Darien said something to their group.

In spite of her curiosity, she was very tired. That much was evident on all of their faces. She was ready to drop into a bed, even though it was nearing dusk and early in the evening. They had ridden all day from the scene of their battle and out of the huge forest.  She didn't want to dwell on the past events that lead up to their current situation.

"That room is ours," Darien indicated to the open door. "Kunzite's is there," his hand swept to the door on the left, next to theirs. Kunzite was still outside seeing to their horses. "Yours is on our right," he told Mina, who was busy looking around. "I have to go downstairs with Kunzite. You stay up here and refresh yourselves. Don't leave your rooms. Under no circumstances are you to leave your rooms." He emphasized again even as he was turning away, when Serena grabbed his arm.

"You didn't answer my question," she could feel his eyes narrowing on hers even in the dark hallway, his arm tightening where she gripped it.  She didn't back down, although she wanted to, when he stared back at her coldly.

"We are at the famous house of Madame Winsdor," he stated calmly.  "Kunzite and I will come for you when we have established your presence and ours to Madame Winsdor."

"We'll come and meet you then, after we get cleaned up—" she said before he could finish the rest of what he had to say.

"That won't be necessary. Listen to me, you two," he interrupted Serena, then adding, "This is a bordello, and I don't know who's in residence here at the moment." When Serena drew a blank stare, Mina rolled her eyes heavenward. Darien continued, let Mina explain this to her friend, he thought.  Besides, he didn't have the time or patience to explain the etiquette of bordellos.  "And unless, you want some unwanted attention—I suggest you do as I say, " he finished, then added as an after thought, "Now, I'll be right back up.  See that you look decent," he ordered Serena and staring back at her with a staunch face that broached no arguments.

Serena saw red. That arrogant, son of --, how dare he command her about as if she was his maid!  Her mouth nearly dropped open in protest and she wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. She glanced back at Mina, but she seemed to be looking everywhere else, but at them.

Darien turned away to leave, then thought of another thing. "Oh, some of the hired hand should have already put our saddlebags in our room.   In my bag is your wedding present."

"What? But—" the red haze disappeared at the mention of a present.

"Put it on and change your hair back, Serena." 

"What of the Sapphires?" Her ire returned full force at his soft commanding.

Exasperated, he replied, "Serena, I don't sense their presence here, do you?"

"No, but doesn't it seem a little risky?" She was beginning to be annoyed with him again.  She didn't care for the way he ordered her about with her toilette.

"Yes, it does. But the situation is under my control for the time being. Besides, I've put up shields around the house. Now, I must be going. Mina, I suspect you've brought an evening gown also?" Darien asked the Princess of Venus.

"Yes." Mina nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Good, now I'll see you in a few." Then he turned and left them in the

dark hallway.***

"That man! What the heck is a bordello, Mina?" Serena asked her friend as they entered her bedroom. 

Both ladies gasped in delight as they turned on the lights to the room. 

"My God!  It looks like something out of a harem!" Mina breathed out as she looked around at the furnishings. "I wonder what my room looks like!" And with that comment she left Serena standing in the middle of her room.  A moment later, Serena could hear her friend exclaiming loudly with excitement.

The question Serena had asked Mina earlier was forgotten as she made her way around her room. The room was decorated in lavish satins of golds, reds and purples. There was a huge, round bed that looked something like a large, soft pillow. Big, square pillows made up of different materials of satins and plush colors adorned the bed. Gossamer, white draperies hung from the ceiling, and surrounded the bed in a snug cocoon, giving it the appearance of intimacy. Two, large palm plants sat on each side of the bed. On one side of the bed, two steps down, looked to be something of a large wading bath. Steams of heat rose from the motionless clear water.  Majestic, white columns surrounded the bath area, but it was the mirrors that surrounded the entire room that completed the picture of opulence. It was the largest bedroom she had ever been in. 

Serena gaze strayed back at the funny looking bed, immediately noticing their saddlebags lying on top of the soft coverlet.  

Her wedding gift, she suddenly remembered with glee! 

Serena's feet flew to the saddlebags, hastily opening his bag.  She pulled out a brown, wrapped package and tore open the wrapping with relish. Her fingers trembled as she pulled out a delicate, lovely, white evening gown.  There were no words that could describe the gown except that it was simply stunning.  When one held up the gown to the overhead lights, iridescent colors of lapis blue, silver and a touch of soft lavender shimmered off the soft fabric. As she held it up to her, Serena couldn't help noticing how elegant or delicate the material appeared to the discerning eye. She had never seen fabric such as the one before her. Check that off as another wonder for Earth, Serena thought with amazement.

"Hey! I don't have one of those in my rooms!" Mina exclaimed behind Serena, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Mina! You scared the living wits out of me!" Serena scolded her friend as she giggled, clutching the wonderful gown to her body.

"Oh, that's an absolutely lovely dress! You lucky, you. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we take a dip in that pool?" Mina said as she stared longingly at the bath.

"That is a wading bath. That is not a pool, for your information. See, over there are the bath tools." Serena pointed to the two elegant pillar stools near one of the corners of the bath. Next to the stools, were the soaps and bath salts.

"Even better. Since your husband is taking his sweet time coming back, we might as well enjoy the pleasure of washing off this grime in style." Mina said even as she began removing her dirty clothing.

"Mmmm. This feels soooo goood." Serena exclaimed a moment later as she submerged her body in the hot water. The aches and minor pains seem to ease away as the hot water encased her body with reassuring warmth.

"Mmmm. Excellent," Mina agreed, her head tipped back. Her hair was covered in a large, white towel and her eyes were closed. "Almost as good as home," she added.

After a moment of comfortable silence, "By the way, what does your room look like, Mina?" Serena asked, curious.

"Oh. You'll never believe it, " her friend waved her hand towards her bedroom. Then, Mina laughed, "it looks like caveman heaven!" At Serena's questioned look, she continued, "complete with a huge, stone-looking bed with piles of brown and beige furs heaped on top of it. Next to the caveman bed, is the biggest, stone fireplace I've ever seen. Of course, I've never seen a stone fireplace before, so I guess that doesn't count, does it?" Mina asked herself and wrinkled in her nose at the thought.

Serena laughed outright.

"And there's also these bags filled with scrapes of fur bras and panties!  Imagine that," Mina finished, laughing and shaking her head at the same time.

"My, why ever for?" Serena asked, curious again.

"Why? For the caveman, of course! This is a bordello, after all." 

"What the heck is a bordello, Mina?" Serena asked her friend again, perplexed. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear.

"Oh, Serena, I forgot to tell you—it must've slipped my mind," Mina muttered as looked over at her friend's puzzled face. She's not going to like this at all, Mina thought to herself.  Then taking a deep breath, Mina began to explain, "A bordello is a place where a man goes to purchase sex." Oh, God. Here it comes, Mina agonized.

"Where a man goes to s--! Why, that-that! That cad! How dare he take me to a place such as this!" Serena spluttered, angrily. The red haze appeared before her eyes, like the red cape before an angry bull.

"Wait!" Alarmed, Mina sat up in the bath, the water splashing over the rim of the bath.  "It's not what you think. And this place is far more grand than any of the bordellos on Venus." For Moon's sakes, Mina said to herself, be careful before she blasts us all to the Moon and back.

"On Venus?" The red haze disappeared in an instant, as curiosity got the better of Serena. My, my, my! I'm going to have to take an extended little visit to Venus one of these days. What a curious little planet Venus was turning out to be, she thought. Oh, she had been to Venus on numerous occasions, but it was only to visit the Venus Capital Palace.

"Oh yes, Serena. The grander and more wealthy the bordello, the more choosier the occupants are in selecting the bidder," Mina continued, when she realized that Serena was more curious than angry.  Mina wondered just how naive Serena was.  

There were only a couple of bordellos on the planet Moon. Only the wealthiest and most exclusive bordellos resided on Moon. They were bordellos tastefully outfitted. Mina had thought that Serena was aware of the bordellos on her own planet. Ah well, it wasn't Serena's job, but hers to know of those things. Why--!

Mina stopped her thoughts in mid sentence, guarding them. She was well aware of Serena's mind reading capability. Why, the Supreme Queen, Serenity had been known to visit one of the most exclusive bordellos on Venus. Her identity was usually disguised and hushed. Only her mother and herself knew of the Supreme Queen's visits to her unknown lover.

"And this doesn't bother you? Are you sure you're a virgin?" Serena boldly asked her friend.

"Oh God, unfortunately, yes." Mina said almost desolately, that Serena had to laugh at the sound of her friend's voice of woe. "And no, Serena it doesn't bother me at all. It is in the Venus heritage. And very much part of me."

"Well, well, well! Looks like we've interrupted here, haven't we, Kunzite?" Darien drawled insolently from the open doorway, causing the girls to gasp and submerge themselves deeper into the water.

"A pleasant interruption, if I must say," Kunzite chuckled, beside Darien.

Kunzite's bright, blue eyes traced the visible curves of Mina's exposed skin. This caused her to blush profusely; however, she allowed his eyes to dip to the exposed mounds of her bosom that were visible from the steaming water. She glanced at Darien, but he only had eyes for Serena, who was busy glowering at him.

"Get out of here, Darien!" Serena practically yelled at him, covering her creamy breasts with her hands.  Never mind that his very own lips had explored them this morning. She ignored the thought in her mind.  He was still staring at her with that insulting gaze of his.

"Darling, if I do recall, this is my room also?" His dark eyebrow arched at her, making her want to hit him. "Such violence, doesn't become you, my love," he continued, reading her thoughts on the whim.  "But, I will allow you and Mina to get ready in here.  I'll use Kunzite's room for the time being. We'll be back to take you downstairs say—in about a half hour, ladies." Darien bowed down to Serena, his eyes gleaming wickedly in the glowing lights as he drank in the sight of her loveliness.  Kunzite and him left the room to the ladies.

Kunzite winked and smiled most charmingly to Mina, who blushed an even deeper redder hue.

Serena could feel her anger boiling, ready to explode. That man, did he not have any decency, she thought with disgust.  Why he practically stripped me with his eyes, in front of Mina and Kunzite!  Not that they noticed, so busy wrapped up in each other, they were.  However, she completely ignored the feelings of satisfaction that his hungry gaze had succulently traced her exposed skin. 

"Hiiyaaa! Kunzite is a dream...!" Mina sighed with wistful longing as her body sagged into the steaming water. She could have sworn that he had tried to depict what her body looked like in the water. 

Serena's answer to her swooning was a large splash of water in her friend's face.***

True to his word, Darien and Kunzite promptly picked up the ladies a half an hour later. By then, they were dressed in their evening gowns.   Serena fidgeted with her dress, seemly nervous. For some reason, she was extra careful with her makeup and her hair. The room had been furnished with a large selection of toiletries for the ladies to indulge in. The lovely, shimmering dress fit like a woven glove on her body.  It seemed to mold its delicate fabric to her shapely figure. Of course, she wasn't trying to impress her husband, she thought. Except that little nagging conscious poked at her mind and said she was. She pointedly ignored it.

Apparently, she won Darien's approval. He looked her over slowly, admiring her soft curves. She flushed with an almost satisfied feeling, when he bent over her hand, slowly kissing the gloved fingers, one by one. All the while watching her with those sexy, deep blue eyes of his.  She had felt like melting butter underneath his hot gaze.

Darien was sight to behold himself, dressed in a complete black tuxedo. Her breath stilled to an almost non-existent, when she looked him over under the cover of her lowered lashes.  She had wanted to run her hands over his broad chest when she caught his knowing smile in the dark corridor where they were standing.  

Serena glanced over at Mina, and noticed that Kunzite was suddenly the chivalrous knight in shining armor.  Mina was chatting away like a fluttering bird from all the compliments he was showering her.  Her dress was the color ripe peaches, elegant and simple in its style, complementing her skin tones and golden hair. Admiration gleamed in Kunzite's eyes as looked down into Mina's glowing face. 

Kunzite was also very handsome in a black tuxedo. The darkness of his skin and the light color of his hair and eyes made a striking contrast against his evening clothes.

The ladies were introduced to the owner of the house once when they were escorted to the dining area of the mansion.  Madame Winsdor joined them for dinner.  Madam Winsdor was not reportedly a beautiful woman.  She was very tall, with jet, black hair and a flawless, white complexion. She was very buxom, but the rest of her was slim, yet voluptuous.  How else would the owner of a bordello look like, Serena thought inwardly.  Of course, only the richest and most prestigious, such as those of the royal court of Earth, visited the house of Winsdor.  Madame Winsdor had boasted to her new visitors. 

Madame Winsdor did not disclose the facts to Serena or Mina, that Darien and Kunzite used to be frequent visitors in the past. How could she, when Darien sat across from her with a bored look on his seemly polite face?  They had had their favorite picks of the ladies there.   Their prowess in bed commanded the attention of many of the residing ladies at Winsdor.

It was too bad that the boys had grown up into men, Madame Windsor sighed with longing as she stared at Darien underneath her lowered lids.  They had had their heydays of sowing their oats.  Darien was a driven young man, even in those days.  When she had taught him the skills a young man needed to know of the world, he had been nothing less, than a thorough and decisive pupil.  Even then, she knew she was being used. She had welcomed it; even yearned it in certain part of her heart that he would notice how enraptured she was with him.   Still, she was years older than he was and Darien had told her that he was not the kind to be saddled with a wife.  And although he did not say the words, for it was not like him to be so cruel to her, she knew that he would never take up the vows with a whore, much less one that was aging.  Ah well, one is only young once, she sighed to herself.  But she had kept her ties open to him by giving any necessary information that may be of use to him.  And in return, he discreetly referred new patrons to her establishment, allowing her bordello to flourish and for her to retire from whoring.

The years went by and she heard that Darien had set up an occasional mistress here and there in his father's main kingdom. He didn't keep them for very long. Gossip had it, that he simply just got bored with them.  It was simply fascinating that here she was sitting across the dining table with his new wife!  Image her shock when she glanced upon the most, loveliest creature that walked this land.  That this stunning woman of beauty and grace could capture the prince's cold heart was even more astonishing.  She was not even his type.   Imagine, Madam Winsdor thought, a virgin at their joining, no less!  

Madame Winsdor glimpsed of the girl's unbroken spirit and naiveté. Perhaps, Darien had found a challenge in this young girl?  Well, it was not for her to speculate on these things.

She turned attention to Kunzite.  He was still unattached, wealthy, just as handsome as Darien and a prince in his own right.   He apparently only had eyes for this, Mina. 

Darien disclosed to her earlier that Mina was still a virgin and underneath Darien and Kunzite's protection from the paying customers.  She of course had to laugh.  Imagine a virgin under her roof, it was unheard of!  The ladies were not to be bothered by any of the other paying customers looking for a new face.  Judging from the conversation between the two, they needed a push in the right direction to get their relationship off the ground.  She liked Kunzite very much and a new plan formed in her head to repay him for always being so generous in tipping the establishment.  There was also the added bonus of perhaps manipulating this Princess Mina of Venus to her own ends.

For the first time that evening, Madame Winsdor felt a genuine smile spread across her face.  Oh, this was going to be a very interesting night, she thought as she smiled in response to Mina's question.

"Who is that lady over there, Madame Winsdor?" Serena whispered across the table.  Darien and Kunzite were in a deep conversation.  Mina caught wind of their conversation and leaned close to Serena to listen the conversation.

Madame Winsdor's eyes went wide in agitation.  What is she doing here?  And who is that companion with her?  And why hadn't Lady Sapphire let her know of her presence here, the insolent lady.  Royalty, bah! They always thought they were above any rules, Madam Winsdor thought with disgust.

"That my dear, is the Baroness of Gravewood, Lady Sapphire." Lady Sapphire had done nothing but stare at Darien during the course of their dinner.

"Sapphire?"  Serena's eyes grew wide with alarm, the same name as the evil that was descending upon all the planets.

"Yes, but she is not related to the planet of Sapphire. That just happens to be her last name." Madame Winsdor added to ease the princess' who seemed in distressed over the name. 

"Why is she staring at us?  She's been watching us since we came downstairs," Serena asked as they continued to gaze back at the lady.

Lady Sapphire, from what Serena could make out was very pretty.  She looked to be slightly older than she, with a lovely, creamy complexion.  She had long, auburn curly hair and dark, flashing eyes.  Serena could not discern their color underneath the low lighting of the dinning area.  Her companion, seemed very handsome and mysterious looking.  He was tall and broad-shouldered, sporting dark, chocolate brown hair and dark eyes. 

Serena swallowed, nervously.  The man was giving her goose bumps.  He stared at her same way Darien would gaze at her.  However with Darien, she unknowingly welcomed the looks of sensual perusal.   She did not welcome the same perusal with this stranger.

Ah, Madame Winsdor thought, she couldn't very well explain that Lady Sapphire had been Darien's last mistress, now could she?  From gossip, Lady Sapphire had been very much in love with the prince of Earth.  The sediments hadn't been returned.  And like the others in the past, he had simply terminated their relationship, when she had become demanding and had wanted marriage.

Serena glanced at Darien, and noticed a slight stiffening of his shoulders as he glanced over to the table where Lady Sapphire and her companion sat dinning.  His mouth curled and tightened with cold disregard and his eyes narrowed harshly at the couple.

Kunzite chuckled underneath his breath at his friend's predicament, as if he seemed to be enjoying a private joke with Darien.

After a while, the long dinner finally concluded comfortably.  Serena and Mina made note of a large number of wealthy men leaving the dinning area with questionable ladies of the night.  Madame Winsdor boasted of another popular activity at the establishment, gambling.  The two couples finally separated, after pursuing a couple of hours of gambling.   When one of the gaming tables turned too boisterous, onlookers alike began bidding for a lady standing on top of one of the gaming the tables, Darien and Serena decided that it was time to retire.

Mina lost sight of Kunzite during the course of the evening. Feeling the effects of the long day, she decided to head toward her rooms.  A rather enigmatic Madame Winsdor along the way to her room intercepted her.  There was a certain mischievous air about her that Mina was instantly curious.

"You were looking for Kunzite, my dear?" Madame Winsdor inquired, hesitantly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you've seen him lately?" She asked still curious as to what Madam Winsdor was up to, she had a feeling that the lady knew his whereabouts.

"Well, perhaps for you, we will find him, " Madame Winsdor almost purred.

"Follow me and put this on," she gave Mina a domino mask and a cape to cover her. "We will be joined in a minute by another couple who don't wish to be identified. And it is a good idea, if your presence isn't known."  

Mina put the cape and domino mask on, intrigued. 

A few minutes later, two disguised figures joined them before closed doors.

They were obviously a man and a woman.  Mina wasn't sure if the woman was Lady Sapphire.  As they entered through the door and into a dark hallway, it became impossible to be sure.

The hallway was lit by very low lighting as they followed Madame Winsdor through a long, winding corridor.   They came upon a very large window.

"Welcome to our little, private tour of the Winsdor mansion.  As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, some of these windows see into some of the various rooms we have in our establishment." Madame Windsor low voice broke into the silence. "Do not worry, the occupants don't know we're here.  Besides, they could care less of voyageurs!"

Mina's eyes went wide behind her domino mask and she blushed profusely as she gazed into the room and its occupants. She was suddenly very glad that it was dark and that she was covered from head to toe.  She felt rooted to her spot, helpless to move.  She could feel her legs trembling as she watched for the first time, a couple engage in the act of sex.

The woman, Mina almost giggled at her expression, was faking a climax. The room was set in a curious, century setting.  Fine decorations and fragile furniture adorned the room. The man between the woman's legs was vigorously thrusting his naked buttocks and making funny little, groaning sounds at the same time.  He seemed to have an expression of pain on his face to Mina.

The man standing next to who she thought was Lady Sapphire, chuckled deeply as the woman faking her climax rolled her eyes heavenward as if she was praying for the whole situation to end.  The lady next to her companion nudged him in the stomach.

"Yes well, as you can see, not all men know how pleasure a woman. Sarah does seem to be taking it well, though, " Madame Winsdor chuckled.  "He is however, a well paying customer," she added, before turning away from the couple. "Come then, they are more windows for the curious."

They left Sarah and her now sedated customer. They came upon another window that Mina instantly recognized.  There was an audible gasp from the hooded figure, which Mina believed as Lady Sapphire.

"Ah yes, this window contains no paying customers. They are real lovers. He is magnificent, is he not ladies?" Madame Winsdor asked, smiling in the dark hallway. In spite of herself, Mina had to agree with Madame Winsdor. Darien was indeed all that she described of him.

"Never mind him, but who is that lovely creature in his arms?" Their male companion asked, mesmerized. 

"And what of me? Do you forget who is standing next to you?"  The lady beside Mina nearly growled.

"Of course not, my sweet.  But I couldn't help but notice, your eyes glued to the man, my dear." The man replied, callously.  After that comment, Mina was unable to hear what they started arguing about since they lowered their voices to furious whispers.

"Why don't you and I continue, eh?" Madame Winsdor asked Mina. "Besides, there's a window I'm sure you'll find much more fascinating than your friends. We'll leave them two to argue in peace.  I'll send Susie around to pick them up in a moment." Madame Winsdor gasped out in startled surprise as she noticed Darien coming toward the mirrors where they were standing. "Impossible," she whispered as they continued to watch him close the distance between them and the mirror.

Darien came over to the mirrors with a mischievous gleam in his narrowed eyes.

Nodding his head in an almost naughty, naughty gesture towards the occupants on the other side of the mirrors. His stride was sure and oblivious to his aroused state. Serena was sitting up in their bed, her silver eyes huge and scandalized. She was reaching for a sheet to cover her nakedness, her hair a silver, sheen halo and disheveled under their low lighting.

Mina turned away embarrassed and discomfited by the blatant display of Darien's arousal for his wife and her friend.  Darien shut the curtains on them, they could hear him distinctly laughing on the other side of the window.

"Well, so much for that! I wonder how he knew we were on the other side?"

Mina heard Madame Winsdor mumble quietly to herself as they turned to visit another window. "Ah yes, I'm sure one of you will be very fascinated with this window." Madame Winsdor chuckled to herself as they moved towards another window. 

Mina's eyes grew wide and her breath slammed into her ribcage.  The couple next her ceased to exist next to her, as they quietly asked to leave the tour.  The center of her attention was on one particular individual in the room.

Kunzite.

Four other ladies of questionable reputations and him were scattered about in languishing prose within his room.  Kunzite himself was seated on a huge chair fit for a king. The setting of his room was of the Roman style.  He sat alone watching the ladies as they engaged in the act of indulging each other.  Mina felt helpless but to feast her gaze on his naked form.  Her eyes followed the fine lines of his broad shoulders to the definitive torso, down to his long, sinew legs. She couldn't help staring at that part of him that was huge and straining as he lazily relaxed in his chair.  He watched the ladies with a wicked look in his lowered lids and an amused smile on his lips.

"He hasn't touched any of them, Mina," Madame Winsdor whispered into her burning ears. "Yet, he desires a golden skinned, blue-eyed blonde girl?  Are they not all that?" She whispered again and pointing to all the blonde girls in his room.  "They are my finest looking girls, but he hasn't touched any of them.  I wonder why?" She added slowly, smiling decisively as she noted Mina's occupied gaze. "But, I told him I have a new girl who I suggested looked very much like you."

"What?" Mina croaked, and she looked up for a moment at the woman. What did she mean?  Mina couldn't  tear—no didn't want to take her eyes off Kunzite, but she did for a moment to look at Madame Winsdor in the darkness. She was trying to figure out whether or not the woman was on her side.

"Kunzite is a very fascinating, handsome and wealthy man.  However, he does seem to be very preoccupied with only one woman.  They do not really interest him," she indicated, swiping her hand towards the scattered women in his room.  "Perhaps, if Celine did not show up, and another did in her place?" She let the sentence trail, leaving it up to Mina to grasp her meaning.

"Indeed," Mina replied, "and in return?" Mina asked, suddenly on to Madame Winsdor's way of thinking.  There was always a catch, Mina thought, disgusted for the moment.

"Establish my bordello as a recommended place to visit on Venus, shall we say?" Madame Winsdor's hard voice whispered back.  "You know, the established list of bordellos?"

"Yes, I know of the list.  Perhaps, we can make a deal, Madame Winsdor," Mina answered, carefully.  Her hands shook as she stared back into Madam Winsdor's face as she made the most important decision in her life, a chance to win against fates.   A chance to win at love.

Stay tuned to the next chapter! Lady M. Harris


	6. Ominous Schemes

Moonlight Midnight Glory

By Michelle Harris aka Lady M. Harris

All rights reserved.  Copyright © 1997 – 2004 Michelle Harris

Chapter  6

Ominous Schemes

The planet of Sapphire . . . 

"Well," Queen Sapphire drawled, "have you found the princess yet?" she demanded as she watched her newest commander, carefully. He was a most handsome one, she thought to herself. When she had more control over him, she would enjoy using him in her court politics plus other, more amusing past times.

Shaking her long, burgundy tresses over her shoulders, she leaned forward eagerly in her throne and demanded again, "Chorn, your queen has spoken.  I demand an answer."

"Yes, your majesty, I have." Chorn's mouth tightened, curling in the process. Because of the distance between the two, Queen Sapphire failed to notice his body stiffening, subtly. He resisted the urge to take a deep breath and look at the speck of white marring his otherwise impeccable, black uniform.  Instead, he pasted on a polite smile. 

Why must evil castles be so dreary, he thought for the hundredth time with boredom? He longed for his private rooms. The solitary confinement of the rooms was a haven compared to the rest of the castle's gloomy atmosphere. Out of all the rooms of this God-awful castle, his were probably the most elegant. The floors were of polished marble, black as ebony. Black velvet, satins, and sheers adorned his chambers to cover the roughly hue walls and soften the harsh angles.  Beside his king-sized bed was a large balcony that overlooked Sapphire's largest ocean, the Sea of Scorn. 

"What about the Blue Crystal—was it with her?" she demanded again, leaning back against her throne.  Her mind was rapidly thinking, impatiently awaiting her commander's slow response; long, red nails drummed her armchair.

"Yes, my queen. It was around her neck and noticeably inactive," he replied.

"Excellent. You and Lady Sapphire continue to follow them closely. Have you devised a plan yet?" she asked, her amber eyes narrowing perceptively.

"Yes, Lady Sapphire has convinced Prince Darien to allow us to travel with them for a short distance. It is our intention to take the crystal when we arrive at the base of Mount Everett," he finished.

"Good . . . good.  How ironic that your mistress's family name should be Sapphire!" Queen Sapphire chuckled, maliciously. "Does she have any idea who you truly are?"

"No, she has no suspicion and believes the story I have told her." At Queen Sapphire's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "The Lady Sapphire believes my story of thieving the priceless and rare stone, the Blue Millennium Crystal and expects to fatten her coffers when we sell it," he finished dryly.  Queen Sapphire threw back her head and laughed heartily. The sound echoed throughout the large, dark throne room before the damp walls finally absorbed the harsh laughter. "Oh, that's rich, Chorn! You do amuse me so. Once I have the Silver Crystal, tell me . . . what is it that you desire?" she asked, her lips curving in amusement.

"The Princess Serena," he answered without a moment's hesitation.

Well, Sapphire thought, he does not fear me as the others do. She didn't

know whether she should punish him for his impertinence or reward him for being so bold.  "You do not wish to rule at my side, my dear?" She pouted.

"No, my queen." He smiled sarcastically, bowing respectfully. "I know you do not wish it. It is not me that you want by your side, but the Prince of Earth."

"How perceptive of you, Chorn." She smiled warily. "How is their relationship—Serena and Darien's? Do you sense any power in him?"

"No, I do not." He smiled back politely. "As for how their marriage affairs, it is rocky, but they do share a relationship," Chorn knew she would not like that and wanted to laugh, but refrained from doing so. He did not feel he was ready to perish yet. From what he saw, when Sapphire and him ventured into the hidden passageways behind the mirrors in the prince's room, it was obvious to anyone how enraptured they were with each other. 

It had not pleased Sapphire either, seeing the man she still considered herself in love with, making love to his wife with much ardor. She had shown her true colors tonight. Chorn arched his shoulders, slightly. He could still feel his sore skin where Sapphire's nails had raked him harshly.  Chorn had relished in her hate for him. Yet, she had been helpless but to surrender to her body's betrayal.  And Chorn had fully reaped those benefits as well.

"Really?" Sapphire drawled, smiling slightly and surprising Chorn with her answer. "The hour grows late, Chorn. Perhaps, you should return to your mistress' arms before she misses you."

"Your wish is my command, your majesty." Chorn replied, bowing deeply.

"Remember that I watch your every move. Do as I ask, and you will be

rewarded your greatest desire.  Fail me and . . . well, it's advisable that you don't fail," Sapphire threatened and cajoled simultaneously. "You are dismissed."

The planet Earth . . . 

A great weariness fell on Kunzite as he dismissed the ladies that had been entertaining him at the late hour. He leaned his head back on his chair and let his mind wander.  Pleasantly full of ripe, red wine, he rested his body casually against the back of his chair. He closed his eyes and in the mists of his mind, he saw pale, pink roses. The color blossomed and changed into full lips, seeming to glisten with wet dew, parting as if to part take in a kiss. Above the lips, was a pair of bewitching, clear, sea-blue eyes, beckoning him. Like a man lost in a desert searching for that eternal mirage of paradise, he continued his mindless quest. The mists swirled endlessly in his mind and changed again, forming a delicate and ethereal face of unparalleled beauty.  He then realized that his eyes were no longer closed, but open and gazing into the luminous depths of another.

"Mina?" Kunzite uttered hoarsely. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you really here, standing before me?" She shook her head, the golden tresses loose and flowing like a waterfall. She put a finger to his lips, halting any questions that came to his mind.

"No, Kunzite. It is I, Celine. Don't you remember?" she whispered softly. Coward, Mina thought to herself. You should have told him it was you.

"Celine?" Kunzite's words were slightly slurred. "You're very pretty," he said as his hand reached up to clutch at her hair, watching the silky strands slide between his fingers. It was darker in his room since Celine entered. Her face was hazy, but that was from the wine. 

"Do you need some help to your bed, your Lordship?" Mina asked nervously.

"Ready for the bed already? My, Madame Winsdor trains you ladies fast." Kunzite chuckled deeply.

Startling Mina, Kunzite dragged her unceremoniously onto his lap, causing her to gasp and stiffen from the sheer proximity of his masculine body. It is what she wanted; yet she was unprepared for the intoxicating effect it had on her senses.  Neither was she prepared to feel that part of him, hard and throbbing against her firm buttocks as she squirmed and wiggled.

"Hmmm . . ." he mumbled as he nuzzled her neck slowly. His nose and lips traced funny little patterns on her arched neck, eliciting a quiet moan from her.  "I'm not quite ready for the bed yet. Let me taste you for a moment, shall we?" he asked huskily.

Mina could feel her heart racing away like stampeding horses. She was wearing a layered, yet sheer, frothy, white toga to go with the scenery of his room. In spite of the thin material, her body felt overheated and too warm for comfort. She could feel her legs begin to tremble as his lips made their tantalizing way down her neck to the middle of her chest, where her breathing seemed strained and labored. Kunzite reached out and cupped an exposed, full breast. She felt helpless, only able to watch as Kunzite brought the hard, crimson nipple that seem to strain for his mouth.

His arm tightened like a steel vise around her as a moan escaped from her lips. Spiraling desire washed over her like waves of a crashing ocean as Kunzite's tongue worked its heady magic upon her. He flicked the nipple repeatedly with his teasing tongue, enjoying the sounds that came from the woman on his lap. His other hand quickly unfastened the clasp that held the other breast confined. With that loosened, he swooped down to torture and tantalize the other breast. 

Mina's mind became incoherent. Her body arched wildly to enjoy the rapturous, paralleling desires that were unfolding within her. It engulfed her like a raging fire, spreading its wings and taking flight throughout her body. She cried out, one of her hands reaching out to clutch at his shoulder length, white hair and the other caressing his arm. 

He had enough of this game. Standing up suddenly, knocking over the chair as he did so, he gathered Mina into his arms. He threw her on his large ornate bed, causing her to gasp out loudly. For a long moment, his hungry-eyed gaze swept over her lithe figure as if he were devouring her. 

She was more than he had ever dreamed possible in a woman. Her long, shimmering, golden hair spilled onto the bed and surrounded her like a golden halo of molten gold. Her breasts were full with deep, pink-tipped nipples that just ached for his touch and her waist was slim and hollow. The thick, golden brush of her woman's mound beckoned him with the promise of succulent honey. Long, shapely legs finished her trim body.  She is a woman meant to love and to be loved. He quickly covered her with his body, throwing a large thigh over her legs to keep her still.

"Now, I'm ready for bed." He groaned as her body arched against his member in rapturous surprise.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, my Lord," Mina huskily replied, trying to control her breathing and gather her runaway thoughts.

"Now is the time to back out, Celine," Kunzite whispered into her hair, noticing the slight stiffening at the name. Silly girl. Did you think to fool your future husband, Mina? Witch. Sorceress. Love of my life.  I will teach you a lesson, he thought smiling as he withheld himself from her.

Again, she surprised him. She opened her legs, bringing her desire into contact with her inner, soft woman folds. This almost undid them both as they cried out from the sheer force of the fire building between each other.  Then, her limbs wrapped around his hips as he lay on her, hot and pulsating.

"There is no turning back," she whispered in reply as she breathed in tiny, heated breaths. So be it. Kunzite thinks that she is Celine. It will be her secret until she could finally tell him how much she loved him.  When she is sure she had won his heart.

"No, not anymore." Kunzite cried out hoarsely as he pulled back and then impaled her. It was a clean, smooth and deep surge into her depths. Her barrier snapped and the pain boiled her over as no other as she cried out, biting his neck, but she did not tell him to stop. She did not want him to know who she was and that she had been a virgin. She wanted him to think she was Madame Winsdor's girl, Celine. Celine the whore, who was not a virgin. Yet, he stayed where he was. Perspiration was beginning to bead on his forehead and his arms trembled with the effort of holding his body still. His entire being was screaming for fulfillment, to move in her and take her with him.  My love, my love, he cried out in his mind. What a brave girl you are. I can still hear your quiet sobbing, no matter how you muffle it against my neck.

Without being conscious of it, his body began its slow movement in her. Mina had taken the lead while his thoughts were centered on her cries of pain. The pain began to diminish as something else she could not understand took control over her. A fire sprang to life in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with the pain that came from her barrier being broken. Cries of pleasure shortly replaced her cries of pain as they mingled with Kunzite's.  When Kunzite did come, he had to bite his lips hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying out Mina's name.

Together they became one . . . one with their bodies, one with their minds, and one with their hearts.

The sound of a door closing woke him. Kunzite sat up in bed, clearing the fog that swam beneath the surface of sleep in an instant. He looked over next to him where Mina had been asleep in his arms. The pillow was empty, he could see only the indention of where her head had lain.  Kunzite smiled mischievously into the darkness of his room. Perhaps I shall go along with this game, he thought. However, can I handle the sheer torture it would be not to touch her, he pondered? Ah, he thought, but that would just make bringing the truth to light so much more sweeter in the end.  This time he chuckled aloud, then laid back in bed to plan his strategy. 


	7. Chances

Moonlight Midnight Glory

Copyright © 1997 – 2004 Michelle Harris

Aka Lady M. Harris

Chapter  7

Chances

Serena slowly closed the curtains to the window that overlooked Madame Winsdor's bordello. She paused from closing the window to gaze at the full moon that hung in the dark sky. She longed for the palace with its familiar, midnight settings of home. She sighed quietly as she turned her mind away from all those whom she missed. Her gaze wandered away from the moon and back down to Earth, finally shutting the carelessly drawn drapes and those who lingered in her mind like a long, forgotten dream. 

In spite of the late hour of the night, there was quite a large amount of traffic entering and leaving the mansion. She shivered from the slight coolness of the room, despite the fire burning in the marble fireplace.   The notion that she was completely naked did not bother her as much as it did in the past.  It was an almost instinctive habit now as surely as breathing.  A week ago, she would have never strutted boldly about completely nude in her own chambers.  That sort of behavior was frowned upon and it just wasn't done as ladies of her nature.

And yet, last week she had not been married to the intricate man she called her husband.  A man she considered still a stranger, but one she knew physically well as she knew her own body.  She slowly got back into bed with Darien, who dozed on top of the covers.  Her gaze helplessly traced the strong lines of his sleek body.  She sighed quietly again, thinking earlier of how her fingers had explored the planes of those muscles of his that she now traced at leisure with her own eyes.  How her lips had followed and traced where her fingers had sought to explore again and again with wonder and excitement.  Even now, she resisted the urge to reach out and touch those wonderfully, fine-toned muscles of his that helplessly drew her eyes back to him.  

Tonight she had been a wanton.  He had lead the way for her to abandon herself to the winds of desire.   It had not been easy road for her to tread upon but one she took great joy in doing. Her face flushed with fusing heat as she thought of how her body had betrayed her, yet again.  It had started when Darien and her retired for the evening.***

"Do you know Lady Sapphire, Darien?" Serena had asked as she slowly brushed her long hair. She sat before one of the many mirrors in their room as Darien began removing his dressy, evening clothing. She missed the comforting effect of brushing her hair every night did for her. It was a calming and intimate moment her mother and her shared most evenings together. Her mother would brush her long hair while humming a little Moon song as Serena would hum with her from time to time. She wondered if those days were gone now. With them on the constant move and with almost no accommodations available, Serena had to make do with sleeping in braids. Yet of late, she had been awaking with tangles in her hair, especially when she found herself no longer sleeping alone. Her eyelids drooped, feeling the exhaustion taking its heady toll on her.

"Yes, I do. Her home borders my cousin's. Why do you ask, darling?" Darien asked arching a dark brow at her. There was a sardonic smile playing about his curved lips. She couldn't read what was in his eyes or in his thoughts.

"Well, because of the way she watched us during dinner. Or rather you, that's why." She nearly snapped. "How come I get the distinct feeling that she's more than just a friendly neighbor?" She asked as she turned away from him, watching him through the mirror before her.

He came up behind her and their gazes met in the mirror. He smiled audaciously at her. "Do I detect just minute play of jealousy, Serena?" 

Her jade eyes flashed angrily at him. 

"I really am flattered by all your attention, sweetheart." He laughed quietly as he removed the rest of his shirt. Involuntarily, her eyes dipped to the wide expanse of his broad chest. Her nostrils flared slightly as she tried to ignore the blaze of arousal from deep within her. She slowly raised her silver eyes back up to his face and found one of those knowing smiles she was used to seeing of late on his lips. She wondered if he was reading her thoughts now. Did he know how much she wanted to touch him?

"I don't need to read your thoughts to know what you're thinking, Serena." 

She gasped angrily at him, her eyes narrowing.

Darien huskily replied over her gasping as his gaze locked with hers in the mirror, again. "You're about as open as a book."

"You still haven't answered my question," she quipped, his hands reaching over to caress her bare shoulders exposed by the straps of her nightgown.  His gaze was no longer trained on her face in the mirror, but now on her rounded shoulders.  Oh why did he have to do that, she thought?  All he has to do is touch her and she was ready to melt like sliver of ice for him. She could feel her skin alternating from hot to cold, her pulse leaping, and she was angry all over again with herself.

His eyes narrowed, perceptively, as he gazed back up into her eyes, "what difference does it make? When I married you, I closed the doors on my past. I do not take my vows lightly, Serena. I will never betray you. Hence, I will expect the same from you."

Serena set the brush down carefully; her teeth clenching together with regard to his comments of her own vows to him and turned around to face him. Their gazes clashed for a moment, their thoughts disguised from one another. "Do you love her?" She asked, her voice breaking, trembling of their own accord, surprising herself with the question. Ah, how could she betray her feelings to him, she whispered to the back of her mind? Especially, since she was so unsure of her own feelings.

"This is ridiculous!" He snapped, turning away from her, yanking his pants off in the process.  "And no, I do not love her! Love is for the birds, Serena! Now, lust I can associate with quite well. Want, I can comprehend. I even understand hate. But love? " He laughed harshly at the word as he watched her face flushing with heat. "Love does not exist," he stated, firmly.

Now she understood what demons drove him. "Who hurt you, Darien?" She whispered quietly into the silence of their room. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she watched as an invisible wall fall over his face. It solidified like granite, pinching tiny lines around his harsh mouth.  Tenderness overwhelmed her and another indescribable feeling surfaced from deep within her heart. So great was the feeling that she did not want to examine it. She was terrified of what those feeling might reveal, too much of a coward to dig deeper into her heart. Yet, her willing heart ached and opened like a bursting dam. She wanted to grasp him and hold him in her arms and take the pain away that she knew must surely be buried deep within him. She wanted to hurt whoever had caused this great pain in this reserved man who had captured her innermost feelings of tenderness and protectiveness. Yet, his stance before her was aloof. Imperviously handsome, powerful and proud, he was to her.

"No one, Serena." Darien rasped, guarding his feelings once again from her probing gaze, as he reached over and took one of her hands into his. He pulled her up from her sitting position so that they were facing each other. The wall was still in its place, but another undertone was beginning to take its place within him. 

Programmed deep within her, probably since the beginning of her life, her heightened powers correlated with his like an affinity of a relentless splash of desire. Perhaps the link had been there since birth. She didn't know. However, she was helpless but to follow its enticing lure.  There was a certain hunger that neither of them understood for each other.

"No, Darien!" She pulled out of his grasp. "We need to talk," she insisted, futilely. Before she could say anything else, Darien's eyes darkened and smoldered like the burning embers of timber.  She gasped out a hiss as his hands clasped the front of her flimsy nightgown and pulled it down, with a forceful shove. There was an audible tear as the gown was torn into two pieces. Serena grasped the torn material trying to hold the pieces together as her full orbs spilled forth their glory.

"Damn you!" She shouted as he swept her up into his arms, striding towards their bed. Her small hands beat on his shoulders and chest, uselessly as he laughed at her futile attempts to be free of him. "Let go of me! We need to talk, Darien!" She cried out.

"Not tonight, love. Perhaps, we can continue this discussion another time. However, there's an inviting bed next to us and I have other—more amusing diversions to do with that bed then to spend useless time chattering about my past," he said as Serena continued to squirm in his arms. Then without warning, he threw her on the bed, causing her cry out as the material of her nightgown tore again.

Darien's sapphire eyes blazed with desire as he gazed at her lustrous breasts. The skirt of her nightgown rode enticingly high on her thighs, exposing her long, shapely legs to his roaming view. He quickly covered her with his body and closed the distance between their lips.

Her response surprised him. For every thrust of his tongue, hers parried willingly in dancing forey of passion. Her fingers tangled within the silky locks of his dark hair, causing him to groan from the sheer force of the sensual bliss she evoked within him. In all his life, he had never met a woman whose responses to his ardor had ever been this naturally abandoned. His heighten senses of power could feel her trembling delight running rampant throughout her body like a runaway carriage. His body responded to hers, shuddering in anticipation.

Then it happened, both of them becoming aware of another presence watching them. Amazingly, it seemed as if more than one presence was watching them. His lips stilled above hers as he heard the whispering in his mind. He casually glanced through their bedroom, instinctually sensing the presence behind their bedroom walls. Serena's body went still, instantly hearing the same resonating whispers in her mind. At the same time, they both became aware of other people on the other side of their mirrors watching them through their open curtains that covered the mirrors.

Their gazes locking in understanding, Darien got up from the bed, a grin appearing on his face, reminding her of the devil himself. Serena's wide gaze searched again the mirrors where they were being watched, feeling the presence become stronger with each passing second. 

"Really, Madame Winsdor!" Darien began as he walked slowly toward the mirror; "I pay dearly for some privacy here. Next time, I will charge for admission, if you should truly wish to watch!"

Serena heard Darien laugh, abolishing the occupants on the other side of their room, as he came up to the mirrors, waving his fingers back and forth to his reflection, heedless of his arousal. He stared through the mirrors, chuckling in the process, as if he was looking right at the other occupants. She reached for a sheet on their bed as she tried to cover her nude body from the prying eyes. She watched as Darien as he closed the curtains to the mirrors and came back to their bed, still chuckling deeply.

Darien's eyes deepened to the color of turbulent oceans as his gaze returned to the woman sitting up in their rumpled bed. The fire returned in those hungry-eyed depths and the inferno burned within him as he was reminded once again of their current situation. 

This time, when he reached for her, she did not fight. She merely whimpered as she clasped her arms around his neck. She threw caution to the winds and gave herself to him again and again, that night. She would worry about these strange and wonderful feelings that were coursing through out her, tomorrow. The same emotional turmoil that she sensed were buried deep within Darien.***

The dawn of the new day brought the blazing, morning sun down onto Madame Winsdor's bordello.  In the early morning, the mansion was nearly deserted except for a few servants milling about the front yard doing chores.   Nearly everyone in their party adjourned downstairs in the front yard.  Darien had earlier, informed the ladies that Lady Sapphire and her companion, Chorn would be joining them for a short duration of their journey.  Lady Sapphire and her companion would separate from their group before they reached the base of Mount Everett.

Serena stiffened slightly at the mention of Lady Sapphire joining them. She did not particularly care for the woman, although she didn't understand why.  She noticed how Darien's eyes had narrowed dangerously and his voice went hard at the mention of Chorn's name.  She wondered over the dislike and thought perhaps that he was jealous of Chorn.  He did not disclose anymore information about his past relationship with Lady Sapphire after their argument the night before.

Amazingly, Mina who was the usual livelier of them both was unusually quiet this morning.  When she thought no one was watching, Mina's eyes would seek out Kunzite's profile.  He on the other hand, was busy whistling a perky tune as he readied their mounts for their long journey. He caught Mina's gaze and winked at her, causing her to blush and look down at her boots. 

Serena heightened her powers to assess the situation between the two of them. Remnants of an intimate encounter between the couple reverted back to her a couple of moments later.

'Serena, my shields are useless outside of Madame's establishment!  Do not use your powers, again!' Darien telepathed to her loudly as he was somewhere in the vicinity of the mansion, causing her to jump from her preoccupied state.

'You arrogant, son of a b--!' She telepathed back to him, her brow lowered, her

lovely face fierce.

'I know, I know—son of a bitch!' His telepathic laugh interrupted her spluttering.

"Well, if it's not Darien's sweet, little bride," Lady Sapphire interrupted Serena and Darien's telepathic conversation, that she had no idea was presently taking place.  Serena effectively blocked Darien's telepathic ears from the conversation that was beginning to take place.  She pasted on a polite smile on her face before she turned around to greet the woman.

"Lady Sapphire," Serena inclined her head to the lady, politely.  She could see Mina in the background toggle her nose upwards indicating Lady Sapphire's haughtiness.  Serena resisted the urge to giggle at Mina's pranks.  "a pleasure to meet you." she lied.  Inwardly, she was shuddering.

"Yes," was Lady Sapphire reply to her statement.  

Serena did not miss the intended insult Lady Sapphire displayed by not responding with a polite reply. 

Lady Sapphire's sharp, green eyes thoroughly swept over Serena's outfit, not missing a single detail of her appearance.  Serena was dressed in a dark, velvet, navy riding habit.  The coat was elegant in its simple design and the lines of the seams were immaculate.  Her breeches were a caramel beige, matching the rest of her outfit.  Tall, shiny black boots adorned her dainty feet.  A small, perky hat perched on her neatly coifed hair, topping off her ensemble.

Likewise, Lady Sapphire was every bit as elegant in a hunter, green riding dress.  Small, pointed black boots peek out from underneath her lightweight dress.  Her auburn hair was done in a thick braid down her back.  "Well, I see Darien has informed you of Chorn and I accompanying your party."  Lady Sapphire said, her red, painted lips smiling.  Yet, her eyes remained cold as she continued to gaze at Serena.

"Yes, he has," Serena replied back, nodding her head slightly to her statement.

"And has he informed you of our relationship, too, Lady Serena?" Lady Sapphire's narrowed eyes gleamed at her.

"I'm sure, I don't know what you mean, Lady Sapphire."  Serena politely smiled back, her eyes innocently blinking back.  Here it is, she thought.  Now the truth comes out.

"Why, Darien and I are lovers!  He deeply loves me, you know!" Lady Sapphire said, with a smug expression on her face.

Serena could feel each word hit her heart like a cutting knife, slicing her insides out.  She felt as if she was suffocating from the pain.  She wanted to shut her eyes from the image of her Darien entwined in a passionate embrace with this woman.  But she knew that Lady Sapphire would dearly love at the chance to laugh in her face, if she knew that Serena cared for Darien or showed the slightest weakness for him. 

"Both of his parents aspired for far more than my measly title and coffers.  Hence, I'm sure they were very happy to come across you!" She said into Serena's stony face.  "I'm so sorry if I hurt you with that revelation, but you were bound to find out sooner or later, dear." Of course, there wasn't a sorry bone in her body.  "And if you must know, Darien has a preference for new women and new challenges.  And you are very lovely.  But soon he will grow bored with you, once the novice has worn off. Which has always been the case with him.  But, he has always come back to me in the end.  As he will surely do with you."  Lady Sapphire finished, smiling scornfully as she snapped on her matching green gloves.

"On the contrary, Lady Sapphire."  Serena said, maintaining her icy decorum of politeness, even though she felt like crawling underneath a rock. Two could play at this game of wit, she thought.  I may be naive, but not stupid, she thought again. "He will never return to you." At Lady Sapphire's smiling arched eyebrows, she continued, "Darien is thrilled with prospect of becoming a father, in case he's forgotten to tell you the wonderful news," Serena trilled, this time with the upper hand.

Lady Sapphire's mouth fell open with surprised hurt itching her face before snapping them shut with fury, her eyes narrowing with hate.  So, the stupid chit thinks to get the better hand of me, does she?  We'll see about that!  Damn you, Darien!  I thought you still cared for me, she thought angrily.  How could you do this to me?  If it is the last thing I do, I will get you back, Darien!  No one plays me for a fool, much less a fool in love with you!

For the first time that morning, Serena felt her spirit rise like the morning sun and a genuine smile made its way across her lovely face as she spotted Darien emerge from the mansion to join them in the front yard.  Madame Winsdor and Chorn accompanied him.  You sir, Serena's gaze stayed on her husband, unknowingly caressing his chiseled features, have some explaining to do.  She wondered how many women were part of his past.  Were they lurking around the corner, ready to pop out of the blue to claim him and his love? 

Kunzite assisted Mina onto her mount, still whistling happily.  His eyes tenderly touched her face when he knew she wasn't watching him.  

Mina's demure was still quiet around him, silently ignoring his whistling beside her and how he lively spoke of the previous night's events. 

Serena felt the Darien's light touch on the small of her back as he assisted onto her mount.  Her back tingled from his touch, reminded again how the slightest touch from him could ignited her inner most desires, but her thoughts were jumbled as more questions rolled around in her mind.  Questions from her recent, enlightening conversation with Lady Sapphire.  She caught his discerning gaze and refused to look at him, directly, preferring to give him a view of her profile.  She wasn't ready just yet to face him, especially when all she wanted to do was laugh and cry at the same time.  For she finally understood what she was been hiding from.  For a good reason too, she thought inwardly, desperately.  There was that distinct possibility that Darien was in love with someone else, other than her.  How ironic it was to finally realize deep at the core of her heart that she was in love with him. 


	8. Echoes

**Moonlight ****Midnight**** Glory**

Copyright © 1997 – 2004 Michelle Harris  
Aka Lady M. Harris

Chapter 8

Echoes

The Past...

'Who hurt you, Darien...Who hurt you, Darien...?'

'You can't make me come with you.  I don't give a damn even if you are my real father.  I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!'  A fourteen-year-old Darien spat out as he stood defiantly before the King and his large party of guards.  His regal father, a younger version of King Damian, sat on his steed, a furious expression on his tight face.  Beside the king on her own mount was his new wife, Queen Augusta, who was watching the entire episode with vast interest.  There was a slight frown marring her brow as she gazed down her husband's out of wedlock child...

'Little-Water-Weaver, what do you think you're doing with my weapons?'  An almost twelve-year-old Darien asked the petite, dark haired, blue-eyed girl with large curls before him. She stood before him with a tiny, beguiling grin on her face.  Exasperated, yet amused with his little half sister's tactics, he waited patiently for her answer.

'Umghh! Umghh!' The little toddler of nineteen months voiced as she raised her chubby hand forward, as if indicating that she was giving him his weapons.  Instead of just being caught playing with them...

'I'm resigning my position, sire,' the balding tutor said with seriousness in his tone of voice.  He was the fifth tutor to resign in that year.

'What?' King Damian shouted angrily, as he got up from his position from behind his desk.  'Explain yourself, sir!' He demanded.  What has that insolent whelp done this time, Damian thought, frustrated?

'Your majesty, he has no need of my services!  I have never seen such intelligence as his!  The only thing he lacks is manners!' The tutor replied, not directly looking at the King in the face as he said the last sentence with conviction.  He did not mention how he had observed the young boy play with his pencil, with a bored expression on his face, doing the most incredible thing with it.  The pencil would dance around in the classroom, delighting his pupil with its clever attics.  The antics had scared the wits out of his tutor.  The young prince also had a natural, keen intelligence.  He could actually answer each problem with accuracy and sometimes before the tutor had had a chance to finish either voicing or writing the problem on the chalkboard. 

'I know he lacks manners!  What is this, about his intelligence?' King Damian demanded, again.

'These books,' the tutor lifted up in his hands full of various books of different subjects, 'mean nothing to him.  I tested him on all the subjects and he knew all the correct answers.  How is that possible with a boy who has never studied in his life until this year?' The tutor asked, still amazed...

'Where's papa, Mama?  How come Chi-Chi has a real papa and I don't, Mama?' A small, six-year-old Darien asked the lovely, dark-haired woman who was busy weaving in their small hut.

'Don't you love Swift-Wind?' His mother asked, smiling as she reached over to kiss his forehead as a dark lock of jet, black hair fell over his brow. She sighed as she saw the tiny frown marring his young face. 

'Yeah,' he said, his interest caught again by magical way she could weave. His mama was the fastest weaver in the entire tribe. Her tribal name was "Dream-Weaver". The namesake pertaining to her amazing accuracy in foretelling events that would happen in the future, from the dreams she had at night.  But, her real name was Lily. 

'Chi-Chi says you can't become a true warrior, unless you are of the people?  Is that so?' His voice wavered.  He wanted to become the mightiest warrior their tribe had ever seen.  It didn't seem fair that you had to be born into the people.  Swift-Wind loved him. Grandmamma, Sun-in-the-Sky loved him, too. He felt as if he had been born into the people.  It was all he knew and loved, he thought.

Lily clucked her tongue as she noticed the fierce expression her son's face, 'Chi-Chi's telling you a story!' Then she chuckled, 'if your heart desires to become a warrior,' she pointed to his chest, eliciting a giggle out of him at the same time, 'then all that matters is what you feel. The All-Knowing-One knows what is in the heart of those who follow him.  Now, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?' Darien smiled sweetly and nodded his head.  The question he had asked earlier, apparently already forgotten...

'Damian, they say your son has earned his warrior name and that vagabond, Kunzite has joined him!'  Queen Augusta huffed, upset. 

Her husband continued to ignore her, his gaze rapidly scanning the papers before him.  Angry, she tried to goad a response out of him, instead.  'For a young man of eighteen with an exulted and such a prestigious position such as his, he needs to be conducting himself properly as his position entails!  Not running around the country wild like those savages, he calls family.  Damian, are you listening to me?' She demanded.  She knew how much Damian had loved Lily and how strong his love was for his son. It agitated and hurt her pride as no other, that she could not produce a child in their marriage.  At least then, she would have had a chance to compete against a ghost...

'She died still loving you!  It was your name she called for, not Swift-Wind's on her deathbed!  I hate you!'  A strapping, sixteen-year-old Darien shouted angrily to his father as they stood in the tutoring chambers, nose to nose. He watched with satisfaction as his father blanched at the mention of Lily's last words. He wanted to punch his father's face.  The hard-won control not to give into the violence he was feeling was making him tremble with the effort not to act.  It should have been Swift-Wind's name on his mother's lips on her deathbed, not this excuse of a father.  Swift-Wind had loved his mother unconditionally, even after the fact that Lily still loved Damian.  Swift-Wind had also taken in Darien, loving him as his own son. 

'That will be enough from you, young man!' King Damian yelled back as he smacked Darien hard across the face with his open hand.  'I loved her, too!  How was I to know that she was pregnant with you, when she ran away?'

'Liar!  You never even bothered to look for us!' Darien glared back, furious as he wiped the blood from his nose.

'I did look for her!  But it was already too late.  She was already married to that tribal man by the time I found her!  I had no idea who you were, until her will was read!' King Damian replied, his shoulders finally sagging, how many times had they had this same argument this year, he thought, painfully?  He already admitted to defeat, where his son was concerned.  How could he convince his stubborn son of his love for Lily and for him, when all his efforts were met with a hard wall of ice?

'I don't believe you,' came the same conviction from his son's lips.

'Don't believe me, but you are my only heir to this kingdom and you will take your studies seriously and you will conduct yourself as a prince of his station should! Someday you will be king to this planet and you must know how to rule it!' King Damian empathized...

'Hiyaa!' Chi-Chi laughed as his body was suspended in the air. His wide eyes were huge with amazement.  'How do you do it, Darien?' 

'Don't you dare tell anyone, Chi-Chi!' A seven-year-old Darien laughed joyously as he negotiated Chi-Chi and his own body into the air.

'I won't!  I promise blood brother! Can you spin me around in a circle, too?'  Chi-Chi asked, excitedly...

'Mama!' A ten-year-old Darien screamed.  'Mama, Mama, you can't leave me—alone!' He cried despairingly as he knelt beside her still form on the makeshift bed. Large, fat tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were swollen and red from crying. He could still hear the others in the background, crying softly.  One of the women of the tribe hushed an infant's soft cry.  'They should have let me in...' he whispered into her shoulder.  He could still smell her familiar, soft scent of spring flowers. 'I could have stopped the bleeding...I could have stopped it...Mama...'

'Darien...Darien!'  Serena chanted into his hot ear. Her heated words were mixed into the heat of the moment as they clung to each other, deep into the night.  'Please—don't let go of me!'

'I'm here, baby...I'm here...' He whispered hoarsely, feverishly kissing her wet brow, his large hands kneading her full breasts.  He could hear her panting to the rhythm of him thrusting deeply into her body.  'Just let it go...!'

'Daaarieen...!'

'That's it, sweetheart...let go!'

'Oooooohh...!'

The present...

They left the small town of Covert, a party of six.  Ahead of them, in the far distance, loomed one of the tallest mountain ranges located on Earth, Mount Everett.  Low clouds surrounded and obscured the highest point of the mountain.  The top of the mountain was still covered in snow.  As they rode through the plains, the sun began warming the cool morning breeze.

Serena and Mina rode last in their party.  Ahead of them Kunzite and Chorn seemed deeply engrossed in their conversation.  Before them, rode Darien and Lady Sapphire.  They also seemed to be in a deep conversation.  Serena could not help but to notice how often Darien's head dipped close to Lady Sapphire's from time to time.  Every so often, Lady Sapphire would burst out laughing, tipping her face back to show off her long neck.

"You know," Mina whispered, leaning forward on her horse, "if she throws her head back any further, she's going to land straight on her back!" She laughed.

Serena laughed softly along with her. "You're not making me feel any better, Mina!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much over her!  Besides, he's married to you.  The way he looks at you is no comparison to the way he looks at her," Mina nodded her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"  Serena asked, exasperated with her friend.

Mina rolled up her eyes, she was doing that quite often, lately, especially where matters concerned Serena.  Good heavens, the two of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other had their lives depended on it, Mina laughed inwardly.   "The man is so hot for you, I swear, he's sniffing up your arse like you're a bitch in heat!"

"You have such an eloquent way with words, Mina." Serena laughed and grumbled, at the same time. 

Her friend shrugged her shoulders, her eyes bright with mischievous laughter. 

"But, I don't just lust for him," Serena admitted, hesitantly.

"Aahhh, now I get it. You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Mina said quietly, traces of laughter now gone. "I didn't think it would ever happen to you.  You were always the one to turn your nose up to all the men back at home."

Serena could have denied it to her, could have even denied to herself.  However, when the words were spoken, it was pointless to lie to her best friend.  This was Mina's expertise, matters of the heart.  Although, Serena had a feeling that her friend was experiencing the same thing and having a harder time admitting her own love for Kunzite.  She could see it by the way Mina's eyes would steal forward to rest on his form before them.  Every once in a while, Kunzite would glance back at them to make sure that they were still part of their group.  His gaze instantly seeking Mina's first.

"Well, I couldn't lie to you, even if I wanted to.  I suspect, that the same has happened to you?" Serena's silver brow raised up, questioning.

Mina's face flushed and she turned away, looking forward,  "you thought wrong, Serena. Granted, I like him very much, but I don't think he's interested in me.

"Why do you think that?"  Serena asked, incredulous.

"Because...just because, that's why!" Mina abruptly cried out, upset.  She wanted to cry, but not out here, not like this and definitely not in front of him. "Do we have to talk about him?" She asked, her voice cracking with pain.

"No, Mina.  We don't." Serena replied, watching her friend with concern.

Abruptly, she changed the subject, asking, "have you noticed how hot it's getting?"

Grateful for Serena's tactful change of topics, she replied, "yes, I have, but then neither am I wearing a full riding habit." Mina giggled, if a bit watery.

As the sun continued its climb in the sky, so did the heat. Conversation died among their group as they trudged slowly through the never-ending plains.  By late afternoon, Serena had discarded her riding jacket and her not-so-perky hat.  She rolled up her sleeves and opened a few buttons of her white shirt that was now stained with sweat.  She could feel the sweat beads of perspiration rolling down her back and between her breasts, making her feel dirty and uncomfortable.  With her hair done up in her usual balls, wisps of wet, silver hair escaped from her two trailing braids. Her cheeks flushed red and her lips were rosy from the dampening heat.  

Of late, she noticed Chorn's gaze on her, from time to time.  She would catch his eyes on her, before he would turn away, smiling slightly in the process.  She couldn't read Darien's gaze, whenever he deemed it necessary to look at her.  Of course, she couldn't know the picture she presented, but the sight of her in men's breeches clinging lovingly to her long limbs and her full breasts molding and sculpting its shape within her sweat-drenched, white shirt was an alluring sight to two of the men present.

Likewise, Mina presented an enticing sight to behold.  Kunzite's was helpless but caress the lovely picture she made.  She looked all hot and bothered, but very pretty, too.  She continued to wear her peasant outfit, preferring the loose shirt that let her full bosom to swing naturally with the gallop of her horse.  Her peasant skirt was light, with no underskirt to hamper her legs, yet alive with an array of vivid colors.  The only thing missing from her ensemble was large, gold hoop earrings like the native women of his land wore, and she would have fit right in with them.  Kunzite inwardly grinned at his thoughts.  Yes, she could fit right into his grand scheme of plans for his life.  Now, if he could only get her to admit her real feelings for him.

Serena for one disliked the fact that Lady Sapphire still looked as if she had just stepped off of Madam Winsdor's porch this morning.  She still had on her riding jacket, her hair unruffled, looking perfect.  She knew that the lady was probably hot as the rest of them, underneath her heavy jacket.  Yet, she maintained a demure that remained unaffected.  Every so often, she would watch, as Lady Sapphire would smile coyly at Darien, making Serena want to grit her teeth in agitation and hit the lady across the face with her hand.

Darien for the most part, looked crisp and alert.  He wore a white flowing shirt, remnant of a peasant style.   From the look and feel of the shirt, it seemed obvious to her that it been made by an expensive tailor.  Just as expensive looking, were his black breeches and tall, black boots.

They stopped late in the evening, their horses dropping from exhaustion. The evening remained warm as it had been before they left the town of Covert. Darien scouted the area, making sure that no one or nothing followed their trail, while the rest of their group set up camp comfortably. 

The night passed relatively quietly and uneventfully.  Chorn and Kunzite sat at the campfire in deep conversation, sometimes telling amusing stories of their past to the ladies present.  Serena noted that Mina continued to ignore Kunzite and his attempts to engage her in a light banter.  He on the other hand, did his best to goad a response out of her.  Lady Sapphire retired first declaring that she needed her beauty sleep and it wasn't long before everyone else did the same.

As the night delved deep in to the morning hours, Darien finally joined her in their lean-to, weary from scouting.   Although, Serena had been in a deep sleep, she awoke when his body shifted next to hers underneath their covers.  Instantly, she was aware of another pair of eyes watching their lean-to.  Apparently, Darien was aware of the situation as well.  His body went still, then slowly, cautiously relaxed.  She wasn't sure who was watching them, but she had distinct feeling who the pair of eyes belonged to.

She heard Darien sigh deeply as he settled into their makeshift bed, gathering her close into his arms.  A moment later, she felt his body relax subtly and then his breathing evened.   A few minutes later, her eyes slowly drifted closed, joining him.

The next couple of days slowly passed by in almost the same matter as their first day on the plains.  Serena longed for a bath as her body and clothes became dirty from the long wear and constant travel.  Water was precious commodity on the plains. They kept careful watch on their water rationing.  Her derriere was sore from the long journey and her thighs felt stiff and tight from clutching her mount for long periods of time.

She had long since given up trying to keep her hair from tangles and kept them in tight braids, preferring to sleep in them as well.

Tempers were short on the plains.  Mina kept quiet around everyone most of the time, especially Kunzite.  And he on the other hand, did his best to get an argument out of her.

Lady Sapphire made it very plain, during the course of their travel, about her past relationship with Darien.  She indicated quite openly to Serena that it was still very much alive, whenever Serena came near the lady. Serena wanted nothing more than ever to strangle the conniving women.  However, such act was only envisioned with relish in her dreams.

From time to time, Chorn would make an attempt to speak with her.  He tried touching her arm or her thigh intimately and coercing her into a corner, when he thought Darien and Lady Sapphire were out of sight.  This only irritated and frustrated Serena as she did her best to avoid him and his touch.  She sensed something deep within him that unsettled her nerves, but could not quite place her finger on what bothered she so much about Chorn.

Darien, through out the most of the journey scouted the outer parts of their encampment nearly every night.  When Kunzite took his place, his time was spent preoccupied with Lady Sapphire trailing him where ever he went.  Only once, did Serena note a tick emerge on his cheek, as he became irritated with Lady Sapphire.  Most of the time, Lady Sapphire managed to manipulate his time. Serena didn't know whether to cry from all the inattention she was receiving or to pitch a fit.  Even though they shared a lean-to, Darien did nothing more than hold her at night, after he returned from scouting.

It wasn't until on their fifth day out on plains, did more trees and vegetation appear as they loomed closer to the mountain range.  It was still considerably warm during the day, but the evenings were becoming cooler with each passing night.

It was then when Serena become aware of the necklace around her neck. The Blue crystal had remained hidden and nearly forgotten around her neck. It wasn't until her neck became warm and tingly did she realize that it wasn't because of the settling sun but because of the Blue Crystal putting off a warm glow around her neck.

More trees and shrubbery appeared with constancy now, along their journey.  Darien had left their party to scout ahead.  For once, Lady Sapphire paid attention to her companion, Chorn.  Kunzite managed to get a couple of smiles and stifled giggles out Mina.  Serena smiled wearily at her friend.  She had been too downcast of late and it had started worrying her.

The light tingling and warmth around her neck disturbed her.

She touched the tiny crystal with her finger and her mouth parted open with excitement as realized the source of the tingling and warmth.  Snapping her mouth shut, she thought: 'the Silver Millennium Crystal isn't too far away!'

Serena closed her eyes and let her telepathic voice cry out to Darien in a sliver link that only they understood.  Then she saw him in her mind's eyes, envisioning what he was seeing and doing at that particular moment.  He was sitting on his horse holding an amicable conversion with another man on a mount with no saddle, in a strange language.  She made out a couple of words registering as 'Chi-Chi', which of course, made no sense to her.  The man looked to be about the same age as Darien, his stature well muscled from constantly living outdoors.  He had long, silky, black hair and black eyes. His visage was handsome, yet his skin was very brown.  Brown from long exposure to the sun.

Serena could see Darien tilting his head slightly, becoming alert to her and then he cut her off from his vision.

'Serena, what is it?' He answered back, anxious.

'The Blue Crystal, Darien!' She telepathed back to him, excited.  'It's warm around my neck and glowing!'

'Good, just as I thought!' He replied back slowly, then, 'Serena, keep a lid on it, okay?' He asked, quietly.

'Sure, but may I ask why?  And what about Kunzite and Mina, they should know about the new developments,' she asked, opening her eyes again.  Her gaze touching briefly on everyone in their party.  She was last in the group; glad that the concentrated look on her face went unobserved.

'Just do as I ask, okay? I'll explain my reasons, as soon as I've figured out exactly what I think is going on.  Can you do that for me?' He asked again, this time sounding more like a command.

'Okay,' she answered, if somewhat sullenly.

'Good.  I'm only a couple minutes from you.  I'll be heading back to you, when you see me, come forward and meet me?' He asked again.

'Why?'

'I'm bringing a friend, who will lead us to his village for some shelter for the night. It's going to freeze tonight.'

'You mean the man with the long hair?' She asked, curiously.

'You saw him?' He asked, incredulous.

'Yes, I did,' she replied, smugly.  Her superior attitude only lasted for a moment.

'It's about time, sweetie.  I never thought you'd catch up with me,' he laughed telepathically back to her.

'Oooohhh! You-you…!' She stammered, angrily.  Oh the man could be completely obnoxious when he wanted to be, she thought, exasperated.

'Serena, don't play games with me...!' He laughed and threatened at the same time.

'I'll be there.  I swear, I don't know why I put up with you!' She telepathically yelled back.

She could still hear his deep chuckle resounding throughout her mind, before she effectively cut him off from her. 

Serena couldn't have known the profound effect her agreement meant to Darien.  He didn't understand what was pushing him to tread carefully around Serena, like an untamed colt.  Having Serena approve of his 'other' family bothered him far more than he cared to admit.  He wanted desperately for Chi-Chi and the rest of the village to approve of his wife, again cutting deeply to the bottom of his heart.  So cautiously he ignored the feeling that was burning a hole in the pit of his stomach and proceeded forward.  But it was his heart that led him galloping toward to Serena.


	9. The Hunger

**Moonlight ****Midnight**** Glory**

Copyright © 1997 – 2004 Michelle Harris  
Aka Lady M. Harris

Chapter  9

The Hunger

Serena caught sight of Darien a couple minutes later, after telepathically communicating with him. Because she had been the last in their group, it surprised everyone as she sprinted past their party at a full gallop. 

She caught the startled look that came across Lady Sapphire's face, but ignored it. For once, she commanded all of Darien's attention. Not that it mattered to her, she thought. But, of course it did, the little voice whispered back to her. 

Darien's gaze was intense as he watched her horse gallop towards him. He admired her soft curves and the way she handled her horse. Her long, silver braids trailed behind her like two, swirling banners. Her face was flushed with a rosy hue color as the wind guided her forward towards him and Chi-Chi. 

He could hear Chi-Chi's in-drawn breath and exclamation of admiration as his friend gazed at his wife. She seemed to have that kind of effect on men. Darien took the time to let his gaze wander over her. Time and time again, he was amazed that this woman was his. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever gazed upon. And she was his, of all people! She was if anything, a full blooded, yet vibrant woman.  He had made sure of that. Why was he driven to want her so much? She sparked a certain fire that ignited him and flamed his desires as no other woman before her. She had spirit and intelligence that drew him to her like a moth was drawn to a flame. He looked over to Chi-Chi, trying to gauge his reaction to his bride. 

There was now a certain maturity that was beginning to blossom within her, since her transition from girlhood to womanhood. It was this transition that fully captured and commanded all of his attention. She had been very alluring as a girl, who had been on the verge of womanhood. However, as a woman, she was enticing, exciting and certainly challenging. 

He sighed. 

That was just the problem. She was more than he had ever expected her to be, and then some. He should have been bored with her by now. But, he was not.  He looked forward to the time that he could be with her, however exhausted he had been lately. As no woman before her, she was like a breath of fresh air.  Captivating and full of surprises, she was to him. She and the others had not noticed it yet, but the changes of motherhood were visible to him. Watching the changes that were already affecting him made her even lovelier than he had ever thought a woman with child could be.  There was a noticeable glow to her already beautiful complexion that motherhood was famous for endowing on a female who had conceived. He knew her stomach was still flat, but he had already noticed the aureoles of her nipples enlarging. Her breasts also seemed fuller. 

He shifted on his mount, irritated with his body's responses to his lustful wanderings where she was concerned.

Damn, he thought, uncomfortable as his mind wandered down that avenue. It reminded him of the past few nights, and how he had not touched her. He was weary from all the scouting he was doing lately, and thoughts of the Silver Crystal near bothered him more than he cared to admit. He was feeling a certain urgency to get the damn rock and be over with whole situation. He wanted to snatch Serena and their child away from the world and hide them from any type of evil. He didn't understand the depths of his protectiveness that overwhelmed him and scared him. He desired nothing more than do to as instinct told him and to guard the galaxy's most precious commodity, Serena and their future child.

Warning bells went off in his head, every time he was near Chorn. The fact that Sapphire's numerous spies had not shown up was too much of a coincidence with Sapphire and her new companion, Chorn suddenly showing up on the scene. When Darien had put up force fields around Madame Winsdor's bordello, he had also sent out feelers within the vicinity. Remnants of something distasteful had returned to him. To his frustration and disgust, he had not been able to pinpoint where the disturbing remnants came from.  Watching Chorn carefully, yet discreetly puzzled him, also.

Despite the fact that Darien was well aware of his interest in Serena, there was something else that seemed to burn within Chorn. Chorn wanted something, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He knew that Chorn was of Earth, that much was evident when he had intentionally bumped into him the other day. Unable to use his powers to gauge the uneasiness he was feeling around Chorn, warred him.

Chorn had no idea how much Darien wanted to pulverize him for touching Serena. No other, but him had rights to her. Yet, he was forced to allow the man's interest in her to continue. He had also noticed Serena's disguised dislike for the man. He was hoping against all odds that Chorn would reveal his true nature and intent before they parted company.

Keeping Chorn interested in Serena seemed to be proving effective, as much as he hated the idea. He was forced to keep Lady Sapphire busy and distracted from her companion. He had dropped subtle interrogations on Lady Sapphire as he tried to weed information out of her. He was beginning to get bits and pieces from her. This was beginning to confirm his suspicious about Chorn and how Sapphire fit into the picture. He then, wondered how he had ever endured Lady Sapphire's senseless chatter and tactics, after being forced to listen to her for hours on end. Within five minutes of their conversation, he was ready to terminate it. Of course, he understood all too well the bases for their past relationship; it had merely been for the sex. Just like the others in the past, desire gave way to boredom. Sapphire began demanding and hinting for marriage as the others before her, which was out of the question to him.

"Well, Darien are you going to introduce me to your friend or are you are planning on burning a hole into my chest with your stare?" Serena asked as she halted her horse before him and his friend.

"Serena, this is Chi-Chi of the Cienna tribes, they are a native of this area." Darien nodded to his long time friend, Chi-Chi. "And Chi-Chi, this is my wife, the Supreme Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."

"It is indeed, a great pleasure, your highness." Chi-Chi nodded to her warm incMination. 

"Please, just Serena." Serena asked, smiling.

"Thank you, Serena. But if you will excuse me for now as Darien will be bringing you into the village. I will be guiding the rest of your party into the tribe."

"I take it that you've been to this village before?" Serena asked after Chi-Chi left them, her silver brow quirked upwards at him. His horse began to trot and hers followed the lead of his stallion.

"Don't you trust me?" He smirked back.

"It's not a matter of trust, but of self-preservation, darling."

At that, he burst out laughing. 

Startled, Serena stared. His face was alive with laughter. She had never seen him laugh with this kind of freedom or abandon, without it being for a reason. This was new to her. It was like watching a transformation take place. There was a gleam to his usually hard, blue eyes. His smile was absolutely beautiful, making her heart race and her breathing to shorten, before she shook her head trying to figure out whether or not she had heard right. 

No wonder where ever they went; women, young and old were so attracted to him. His smile was also catching, as she found herself smiling back. As they made their way closer to the village, she noticed that his body seemed more relaxed. She had no idea as she continued to glance every once in a while in his direction, how her intense her was gaze as they touched the planes of his face.

"Actually, Chi-Chi and I go a long way back," Darien stated after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Oh? And how is that?" She asked, curious now.

"He is part of my other family, Serena," he said as he glanced sideways at her.

"Other family? I don't understand," she asked, her brows narrowing in confusion.

"After we have settled, perhaps then, I'll have some time to tell you about them," he smiled at her. She looked slightly stunned, again. 

Gazing forward, she noticed they came upon a ledge that overlooked on a tiny, hidden valley. 

Nestled within the valley, sprawled a quiet village. A dozen or so of tiny huts, some with smoke coming from a so-called chimney dotted the calm scenery.  Children and animals were scattered about the village with abandon.  Adults moved to and from the huts. Some of the adults were in groups and others moved with purpose. To the slight left of her, she could even see a small, precious stream running through the valley from the mountain. A sizable herd of horses grazed close to the small stream. To her, it was like an oasis.

"It's like a fairy tale, only real!" Serena exclaimed, as her eyes took in the scenery below them.

"Yes, it is. Come, they have already noted our arrival," Darien said as they began their descent over and down the ledge. The path was just wide enough to fit the two horses and its passengers.

When they arrived at the village, they were surrounded by the villagers coming to greet the new arrivals. Of the first, they knew well and welcomed home. The other, with her silver, shinning hair and lovely appearance brought great curiosity.

Out of the blue, a young, beautiful woman with long and curling waves of blue-black hair rushed out of one the huts to whirl herself into Darien's laughing arms. An older man and yet, an even older woman, her skin seemly withered and a young boy emerged from the same hut with smiles on their faces.

Serena could barely maintain a polite smile as she gazed at the woman who was kissing and touching Darien's face with great tenderness. All the while he laughed and hugged her back. Serena could feel her heart hammering as jealously seized her inner most insides and clamped like a vise. Was this the one that really held his heart, she thought despairingly? Tears threatened escape as she continued to gaze at the couple. Taking notice of Serena, the woman spoke to Darien.

"Darien! Who is this?" The woman asked Darien as she pinpointed her sapphire gaze with genuine friendliness at Serena.

Startled, Serena's eyes went wide with amazement as she gazed back at the Darien and the woman. Her features were so similar to his that she could be no other, than Darien's sister!

"She, my dear, is Serena. She is my wife, the Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom," Darien chuckled at the woman's gasp of exclamation. "Serena, this is my ever pain-the-!" He got a playful punch in the stomach, before finishing. "—My half-sister, Water-Weaver." 

"Half-sister?" She questioned, still confused by the turn of events.

"Darien! I can't believe you haven't told her who I am!" Water-Weaver berated her brother. She wondered what else her older brother had kept from his new bride. His bride! She thought, almost delirious with the notion that he had finally married. Of course, he would choose the most amazingly, beautiful woman she had ever seen. And to think how she fussed and worried over him every time he decided to show up at the village.

This bride of his was certainly not his usual taste. She had heard of Darien's infrequent affairs and worldly ladies who were usually associated with him.  Serena appeared to be naive and nervous and not at all like his other women of the past.

"It's a long story, Serena. And yes, I will tell her," he empathized for the benefit of his sister who smiled back. "Serena still has many acquaintances to make, Water-Weaver, in case you've forgotten," he chuckled again as Water-Weaver giggled, looking over her shoulders to their audience.

They were given their own hut. Kunzite, Mina, Lady Sapphire and Chorn shared another hut. Serena then met Water-Weaver's and Chi-Chi's four-year old son, Sun-Gazer, the older Swift-Wind and Swift-Wind's mother, Sun-in-the Sky. Although the hut was probably no larger than a small room, it was warm and cozy. A cheery fire was lit in the middle of the hut, and furs and rugs lined the dirt floor. Their hut was alive with many of the village women gossiping and bringing gifts for the new bride.

Darien was no where in sight. Water-Weaver told her that Darien had gathered with the men of the village, in the leader's hut.

By early evening, Serena was led away from the hut by the women to the small stream, where all of the women participated in bathing her. Serena blushed and stammered around the women, who laughed and admired her as they washed her rounded curves, exclaiming over her long, silver hair.  Water-Weaver also participated in the ritual, giggling and reassuring the anxious Serena that it was just merely custom to bath the new bride.

When they returned to the hut, the stars shone brightly against the velvet sky. The air had turned noticeably cooler. Within the confines of her hut, the women gathered around Serena again. Mina had joined them by this time.  She had also bathed and changed clothes. Mina had told her that Sapphire had turned her nose up to some of the friendly gestures of the women of the village. The women had then promptly abandoned her for the night, to strew in their hut.

The women then presented Serena with an exquisite dress to wear for the evening for her husband. Serena on the other hand, balked as she blushed red and refused to wear the dress. Mina laughed heartily as Water-Weaver giggled.

"But Serena," Water-Weaver began, "You must wear it! It is customary and he is expecting you in it! It was his mother's and it means much to him!"

"That thing is not a dress! It's nothing more than a bunch of sheer gauze.  You can see everything!" Serena said as she looked at the intricate and delicate beading of the pearls that were woven within and throughout the dress.

"It's not like he hasn't seen any of you, ninny!" Mina said, sourly.

"I know that!" Serena huffed, indignant. "But, everyone else hasn't!" 

"Do not worry, Silver-One. There will be other ladies joining you in the dance, their dresses similar. Perhaps some of the dresses were not as rich or elegant in their fabrics. But then, mama had been special to Swift-Wind." Water-Weaver answered, laughing again as she twirled around the hut. Some of the women in the hut laughed with her.

"What dance?" Serena asked hesitantly, as she put the dress down. She was also curious about Darien's mother, but she kept quiet.

"It is called the The Dance of the Heart. Ladies who are seeking mates and those who have recently married will be dancing tonight. You, and if Mina wants to, will be participating in the same dance," Water-Weaver explained.

"Hey, that sounds like a lot fun!" Mina said smiling. She thought of Kunzite. She wondered if she could replace the image of Celine in his mind with a tantalizing view of her instead. She couldn't believe that she was jealous of herself. The matter was almost laughable, when she thought about it.

"Yeah, but you don't have to display yourself practically naked in front of an audience, either!" Serena moaned.

"All you have to do is pretend that Darien is the only one watching you and follow the movements of the other women. The rest will come naturally!" Water-Weaver said as she pulled Serena up from her sitting position. "Trust me, I did the same for Chi-Chi." She sighed as her eyes glazed over, remembering her dance. Snapping out of her trance, Water-Weaver began brushing Serena's silver mane. "Come now, don't be shy! We are all women here. You will put that dress on, because you know you can't refuse him in the end. I know how my brother is. And you love him," Water-Weaver stated behind her back, "And you will show him tonight how much!"

"Have you told her, Darien?" Water-Weaver had asked earlier, before she returned to Serena's and Darien's hut to help prepare his wife for the evening celebrations. Water-Weaver could tell that this woman, who now was a part of his life, was a real contender for his love. Perhaps, he didn't realize it, but she was more than capable of understanding what he was feeling. She knew how he didn't believe in real love. She had a good feeling that this Serena could change everything about the way he thought about everlasting love.  The fact that he had told her to take Lily's dress for Serena spoke more volumes than any words ever could. Besides, she already liked the down-to-earth princess. When compared to other, whom she had disliked from their first meeting. 

"It is a matter that I'm saving for tonight, nosy." Darien smiled. He had a lot of explaining to do to Serena before the night was over.

"She has a right to know, especially since both of you are users of the Silver Crystal." Water-Weaver stated as if she hadn't heard her brother.  Then she thought of something else, "My God, Darien you haven't even mentioned to her of why the Cienna are here or that you already know where the Crystal is?" She asked, horrified.

"No, I haven't and there have been legitimate reasons for my actions. I will tell her soon enough. I wanted to wait until we reached here to tell her." Darien sighed, annoyed.

A long time ago, according to the Cienna Legends, a goddess came to the people of Cienna and entrusted them to guard the Silver Millennium Crystal that was buried deep within the mountain caverns. Of course, Darien knew now that the goddess could only be Serena's grandmother. The Cienna must always stay at the bottom of the mountain, never to allow anyone to pass through the mountains without their expressed consent or guide the travelers over the terrain. They were never to repeat to outsiders of their tribe who or what they were guarding, or suffer the consequences of their world perishing as well as the other planets. Someday, the rightful owners would return to claim the crystal to restore peace among the planets. In return, the goddess promised prosperity to the tribe. No disease or hunger would touch them, when the rest of the world fell pry to those problems. True to the goddess' word, the tribe of the Cienna throughout the centuries remained untouched and unscathed. Birthrate however, stayed small and so the tribes were able stay as one, keeping their secret from outsiders.

It was because of the crystal, why Lily, his mother was so drawn to the people of the Cienna and why she had married one of the Cienna. She, as well as the rest of the Cienna, guarded the crystal with their lives. Lily had also known how her son, Darien was the only one who could actually handle the crystal. This had reaffirmed the Cienna's belief in the goddess, knowing that one of their own was one of the rightful owners to the crystal.

"It had better be a very good reason, Darien," Water-Weaver sighed.  "Otherwise, she's going to be very angry with you!"

"I'm well aware of that fact. Yet, I have my suspicious about our other traveling companions, Lady Sapphire and Chorn. He was especially concerned about Chorn.  Something just does not click right with him and I don't trust him," Darien stated.

"But, why not tell Serena of your thinking?" She asked, confused about her brother's reasoning.

"Serena is with child," Darien replied even as Water-Weaver gaped. "She is with my child. The less she knows, the less likely she will be a target, if there's a confrontation."

"My God, Darien! Why is she here, then?"  

"She is the other rightful owner of the Silver Millennium Crystal," he answered her.

The evening was filled with great anticipation and delight. Because they had arrived on the eve of the dance, the women and men ate at separate fires. This was not the usual practice, Water-Weaver explained as the women dined on a sumptuous, yet simple meal. The recently married ladies all had donned on their finery, but their dresses were covered. Only to be revealed during the actual dance. The ones seeking mates were also dressed in their finery, although not as elaborate as the married ones.

Serena and Mina noticed that Lady Sapphire was not present with the rest of the women. Water-Weaver explained that Lady Sapphire was dining with men, shunning the tradition of the people. She did not seem very pleased with Lady Sapphire's haughtiness. She and the rest of women had apparently decided to ignore Lady Sapphire's presence, thus insulting her with their silence.

Just as Serena was beginning to enjoy the lighthearted evening by relaxing and mingling with the general gossip and jokes, the drums began to beat.  She saw in the small distance, where the men were gathered around an enormous fire that blazed and lit the entire village, casting an orange glow over everything it touched. 

Serena glanced over to Mina, who looked slightly startled at the sound of the drums. As the women gathered got up from their positions, their voices beginning to mingle with drums, forming noticeable words to a song.

"I know this verse, Serena." Mina whispered to her as they also got up from their sitting positions. At Serena's question look, she replied, "It is one of the Venus Rites of Passage ritual songs." She said as they followed the women walking toward the burning fires. As they drew closer to the beating drums, the sound steadily increased, becoming louder and incessant. There was a subtle change and a shift in the drum's tempo and a new dance and song formed. As the first ladies reached the circle of light, they began shedding their coverings. Leaving a trail of discarded clothing along their way. The women who were not dancing sat down beside the men, but they were ones that formed the music. The dancers formed the words to the magical songs.

"Incredible," Mina breathed. Serena echoed her thoughts as they stepped closer to the fire. The women already in the circle of light threw themselves wholeheartedly into the song. Their bodies undulated, as they pranced and swung their bodies to the beat of the music. 

The meaning was obvious. The intent was clear. This was a song of pure seduction.

"Here it is, Serena. Go and follow your heart." Water-Weaver whispered in the glowing light of the fires as she urged Serena forward, taking her covering off at the same time. Mina had already stepped forward into the light, her elegant dress of orange blossoms seemly to blend with her golden skin.  Then she disappeared into the throes of the women as they began to surround her in array of unfolding movements.

The incessant tempo of the drums brought her into the light of the burning fires. Lifting her trembling arms up over her head, she followed the lead the other women. She threw her head back, letting the wave of her hair brush against her neck and body. In the firelight, the silver curtain of her hair was bathed in the color of blazing orange. The white, gossamer dress clung and lovingly hugged her rounded hips as they undulated with the sound of the music. Tiny, intricate pearls were entwined inside and tightened the back of her dress, showing every full, round detail of each breast. All the way down to her misty rose-tipped, hard nipples. Likewise, her concave stomach and the light of the raging fire behind her silhouetted her long, shapely limbs. The brush of her curly mound between her soft thighs was visible even to the most discerning eye. The rest of her dress billowed and flowed like an apparition.

With the beat of the music flowing rapidly through her veins, Serena felt her body relax and began to flow naturally to the music. The words of the music began to make sense to her, and she felt as if she could relate the song. 

A desert nymph, she was in love with a loner and wandering shape-shifter. A roaming wolf during most of the day and night, but he was a man under the pretense of the full moon.  A handsome man, whose heart was frozen to love. The desert nymph wanted to melt his callous heart, so that he could finally open himself to love.

In the lime of the burning fires, Serena's eyes searched and found her heart's desire. Their gazes connected and sizzled. He was there, sitting besides Kunzite, paralyzed, mesmerized and enraptured. Lady Sapphire sat on the other side of him, scandalized and forgotten. She could feel Darien's deep gaze all the way to down to her bare bones. With the intensity of their gazes, Serena could feel her body beginning to heat with warm fire. Her skin flushed a warm, rosy hue as her breasts swelled with heated pressure.  Even with the warmth of the fire burning behind her, her nipples puckered erect as Darien's gaze slowly swept over her figure. She was now dancing in front of him, the silver lush of her long hair swirling around her like the opening a rose with its delicate, enfolding petals.

She could feel his impervious, blue gaze stripping her of the delicate material that was her dress. The crowd of dancers fell back, giving Serena the spotlight.  The laughter and talking died to a hush, as everyone watched the engrossed couple. Yet, to them, no one existed except for the two of them.

Darien got to his feet, dazed, unable to believe what he was watching. She was a temptress. A witch. A nymph. A seductress. He could see clearly, every curve and hollow, silhouetted by the fires that burned in the background, exciting and tantalizing him. He knew that there wasn't a man in the audience who wasn't turned on by the alluring picture she made.

Serena came forward and clasped her hands onto his broad shoulders, her upper torso boldly brushing his hard chest. She could feel her aroused nipples graze his shirt as his hands reached forward to grasp her slim waist.  She felt his harsh breathing on her neck as her head whipped around to hold his torrential gaze. She could see the harsh, sharp planes of his face, could feel his strength that was held in check within his hard body. He reminded her of one of Earth's creatures, the panther—sleek and powerful.  Just as he touched her waist, she whirled away from him, her hips leading her every step. He stood there momentarily, knowing and understanding the seductive glint within her gaze and then he took a couple of steps forward. Teasingly, she danced toward him again. When she reached him, she decided to continue the dancing foray around him. Caressing and touching him here and there, with her trailing fingers, doing her utmost to elicit a response out of him. All the while the drums beat on, louder and louder, her steps never missing a single rhythm. Then abruptly she stopped behind him, her breathing heavy from her exertion and excitement. Lifting her arms, she reached forward to clasp him in a seductive embrace. His body stiffened from the initial contact of supple curves, the flaring heat arising from her, and she could hear his breath draw in above the music. She knew he could feel every line of her body against the back of him.

"Serena," she heard him whisper hoarsely, before she whirled away from him again.

When she stopped again in front of him, she could see his nostrils flaring with arousal. There was a feral gleam in his eyes that made Serena's heart shudder to a stop. Her steps faltered as he made his way towards her, his strides flowing with insolent ease.

Applause and cries of approval erupted from their audience as Darien swept Serena up and into his arms. 

"Run-with-Fire!" They chanted loudly with glee, Darien's warrior name.

They disappeared into the night and from the sight of the onlookers.

"Who are you dancing for, Silver-One?" Darien whispered huskily to her. The nickname was like a lover's caress on his lips. She stared mutely into his face, her chest heaving from the stormy emotions running riot through her.

"You! Darien! Only you!" She cried as their lips met in an eager kiss.

Within the crowd of the onlookers, Chorn gnashed his teeth in jealousy.  Tonight, when they were least expecting it, he was going to take the Blue Crystal. He had watched it glow around Serena's neck, but her dance had distracted him from the crystal. What a woman! He was taking her too, damn it. She was worth a million times over that stupid, Blue Crystal.

The music resumed for the rest of the dancers and onlookers as Chorn sat back to bide his time. Queen Sapphire will have her crystal and he would have his prize, in a matter of hours. He sat back and smiled, coldly.


	10. Gathering

Moonlight Midnight Glory

By Michelle Harris

Aka Lady M. Harris

Chapter 10

Gathering

"A penny for your thoughts," Kunzite said as he came up to Mina, who was leaning back against a nearby tree watching the celebrations. Most of the women and men were now dancing together. The older adults sat around the campfire engaging in lighthearted jokes, laughing and generally enjoying the entertainment.

Mina's lovely face was facing forward, her hands clasped behind her back, causing her body to slightly arch forward in the process. Her long, golden hair seemed an even deeper, richer gold color with the fires reflecting off her hair. Even though it was darker by the trees, he could clearly see how red and full her lips were under the luminous glow of the orange lights. How he ached to taste them again! If only she knew how desirable she was to him at that moment. He wanted to sweep her into his arms as his bold friend had done with his own woman.

"I was just wondering how you and Darien seem to know these people so well," Mina asked looking up at him from under the cover of her long lashes.

My God, he thought, staring, she's so beautiful. He continued to gaze at her, unable to speak. "Actually," he began, clearing his throat at the same time and then laughing quietly, "it's a long old story."

"Well, I'm listening," Mina prodded softly, smiling slowly.

"Well, when I first got to know Darien, he would disappear for weeks at time. His disappearing act usually pissed off his father, the King," he started. "Which from my understanding was always Darien's intention in the first place," he grinned as Mina's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise. "Well, I found to my great and utter delight that I could relate quite well with Darien's personality and his off-hand, Devil-be-damned attitude. I made it my personal business to follow him the next time he went off on one of his escapes. It didn't bother him one wit as we were good friends by then. He's always been a man of little words and so he never bothered to tell me that the next time we came to his village that he would be earning his true warrior name. Apparently, he knew I could handle myself."

"His true warrior name? You mean that name, 'Run-with-Fire'?" Mina asked confused, remembering the name the tribe had shouted out as Darien carried Serena off into the darkness.

"Yes, this tribe happens to be his other family," he explained, carefully. He knew he was further confusing her, but when he completed the story he was sure she'd understand. "His mother married the man you met named, 'Swift-Wind'. Darien was no more than a babe, at the time."

"Oh," well, that explains Water-Weaver's relation to Darien. Then she understood the implications behind the relation. Darien was King Damian's illegitimate child. What a scandal that probably had been.

"Anyhow, when Darien and I rode into the village, we were attacked by the warriors of his tribe," he laughed at Mina's gasp of dismay. "He was and probably still is their fiercest warrior. Can you imagine the might it takes to throw four warriors off of you?" Kunzite asked, chuckling as he recalled the event with fond memories. There he was trying to fight off two of their warriors, never realizing that in the process of helping his friend out, that he was earning his own warrior name. Darien came running towards them with such fire in his eyes that he momentarily stunned the warriors with his fierceness. It was all the distraction Kunzite needed to throw the warriors off of him, thus beating them at their own game, he finished explaining.

"How interesting…" She murmured, intrigued by the story. "And yours? What is yours?" She wanted to know, somehow needed to know. She could have imagined him then, as young as she was now, and almost as naive.

"White-Fire," he answered her proudly, grinning at the same time. She looked up at his white hair and giggled. Her giggle was infectious. He chuckled, his laughter deep and warm, enjoying her company.

Suddenly, she wondered briefly what he had thought of her dancing earlier. It had been hard to tell underneath the flickering firelights, when his gaze had been dark and intense on her all evening.

His fresh manly scent mingled enticingly intimate with her senses. Her skin prickled and her pulses leaped with awareness as she gazed boldly back at him, under the orange glow of the burning fires. His gaze flashed back at her, delighting her senses and filling her body with heat that had nothing to do with the flaring fires near them. His eyes deliberately dipped for a moment to her lips, causing her tongue to dart out and lick her suddenly, parched lips.

The color of his eyes seemed change from piercing blue to molten indigo as he watched her nervously perch before him. God, how he wanted her! Watching her earlier as she danced with the other women had inflamed his senses. Her winsome figure had swayed gracefully before him like a delicate butterfly. The men had jokingly snickered among each other and betted who would win the Golden-One's attentions. He had told the younger men to take their bets elsewhere, that she belonged to him, he had proclaimed. Much to his dismay and to their delight and laughter, more bets were made. Whether or not he could actually win her attentions. Grumbling and grinning at the same time, he told them to mind their own business. This again, elicited more laughter and even higher bets.

"White-Fire?" He remembered her whispering as their bodies shifted closer.

Somehow, her hands found themselves on his chest. Her fingers gripped his silk shirt, tightly. She could feel his steady, heartbeat, thundering away like a striking hammer. Was that for me, Mina thought with amazement? All of her thoughts and questions flew out of her head as their faces came within heartbeats of each other.

"Who do you desire, Mina?" He rasped out with surprise, startling both himself and her with the question as he gazed into her enchanting depths, alternating between caressing her lovely eyes or her very, red parted lips that begged to be kissed.

"White-Fire," and then, there were no more coherent thoughts after their lips met.

"Do you have any idea, what an impossible, teasing little witch you are, Serena!" Darien said reflectively as he gazed down into her sleepy face. The little minx wore a soft smile in the darkness of their hut. His free hand was caressing her smooth flesh almost absent-mindedly. He bent down to leisurely kiss the hollow where her neck and collarbone met, feeling her pulse beat under his lips. His hand wandered lower, seeking and he heard her soft sigh.

Serena's teeth caught in her lower lip as her body stirred to his caresses. "Only because you make me impossible!" She gasped out the last word as his hand cupped her curly, silver mound. The teasing fingers slowly began to awaken the blanketed fires within her. Would it always be this way between them, this desire, she thought? She hurdled all pretenses to the winds, by admitting her love to him tonight. She knew that she had stunned him with her revelation, unable and helpless but to ride the tides of love.

Darien could still hear her words of undying love echoing throughout his head, that she had cried out earlier as they made love.

They arrived at their hut, with him stumbling in the process as he tried to close the door completely. When he had turned to face her, he was treated to the sight of her completely and unabashedly naked before him, waiting for him. The fire had burned fiercely in his narrowed eyes, gleaming at this erotic, ethereal creature of beauty.

She had thrown her arms about him and had clasped him passionately to her softly, yielding body. She had been ready for him, without wanting or needing any further preliminaries. Her lovely body arching fiercely against his, trembling and just as needy for that first joining as his was.

She alone has the power to defeat me, Darien thought suddenly. She, of all the women I've known, she could be my downfall, my fatal weakness—but I can't resist her! Serena is mine and belongs to no other but me!

Never before, when they made love, had she called out to him, telling him of her love for him. Her titling, winsome voice crying out her need for him. He had felt an irrational pang of jealousy at that moment, that she could love so freely, when he could not. Until her reaching, caressing fingers, the spontaneous movements of her sleek and supple body had blotted out everything in his mind. Blotted out everything, but his own insatiable, unsatisfied need for her—for only this particular woman above all the others. This wild and sensual creature who gave herself to him completely and with utter abandonment.

"I?" He said innocently, his tongue dipping and lavishing her inner, most sensitive womanhood petals. When he paused, looking up at her from her soft thighs, there was a most distinctive, wicked grin on his lips. "Certainly not I, my sweet!" he answered her, kissing each of her inner, soft thighs.

Serena did nothing, but sigh a disagreement as he plunged forward with his playful tongue to tease her again. Her hands reached out slowly, her fingers tangling in his silky, black hair, encouraging him to further torture her.

For a long time, the only sounds that came from their hut were the sounds of pleasure.

Darien left the confines of their hut early that morning as the dawning light began to creep into the dark sky. He left their hut to fetch some fresh water for his canteen and to bring back some hot coffee for Serena and him. This morning was probably the best opportunity to tell her of the crystal's whereabouts and the Cienna's role in protecting the crystal. He was already dreading the moment he would have to tell her. He knew that she was going to be angry. More like pissed, he thought, grimacing. He was just stretching his tired legs, reflecting back on the incredible night he had spent with his wife, when a scream pierced the silence of the village.

Serena!

His face paled and his heart slammed against his ribcage, as he recognized whom the screamed belonged to. Kunzite and him reached their hut almost simultaneously. Mina trailed behind Kunzite with a dawning expression of horror on her face. Warriors of the tribe began hastily arriving at the tiny hut.

Lady Sapphire emerged, confused at first, then horrified by the scene as she gazed at her companion in question. That had certainly not been part of the plan, she thought, dismayed and staring back at Chorn in disgust.

Chorn had dragged Serena out of their hut, with one arm clasped around her neck, as his other hand held a jagged dagger to her neck. The razor sharp tip of the blade was dangerously close to her jugular vein in her neck. Serena foolishly struggled against her tormentor as she tried twisting her body away from Chorn. Darien wanted to shout out to her to hold still, even as blinding rage overwhelmed him.

"Let her go, Chorn!" Darien demanded, his harsh voice low but steady. The fact that it was steady surprised him as he watched Chorn's hand slip. The dagger drew a tiny sliver of blood. Serena squeaked in fright, immediately ceasing her movements.

Laughing with wicked glee, "over my dead body!" Chorn shouted. "She belongs to me now! And I have what I came here for: the Blue Crystal!"

"The Blue Crystal?" Darien said in surprise, the wheels turning in his mind rapidly, his suspicions reaffirmed. "You can have it, just let her go!" he said as he stepped forward, angrily, hesitantly. He was going to blast Chorn to hell and back.

Chorn did not have the slightest idea that Darien had any powers of significance, but he knew that Mina as a Warrior of Moon did. Watching Darien carefully, he spoke slowly and carefully to her, "Don't try tricks, Princess Mina!" He threatened.

Darien hesitated.

A large, swirling black hole suddenly appeared behind Chorn and Serena. "Anything you hurl at me will bounce off me and kill Serena and those in my path!" He taunted, maliciously. Watching Darien, "Do you think me a fool, to let her go for the crystal, Prince of Earth?" Chorn sneered; "I will have them both!" he laughed as the black hole picked up speed, the winds swirling a torrid amount of dark, brewing clouds. Those present could feel an utter darkness of evil penetrating their surroundings. Laughing spitefully, he said, "But since you are her husband and a threat to me and my plans for your lovely wife. I must, of course, get rid of you!" Chorn laughed nefariously, throwing his hands out and directing a blaze of light at Darien, intending to kill him. At the same time, Chorn and Serena stepped through the swirling, black hole.

"Serena...!" Darien shouted her name as he leaped towards them. He was thrown back as the blaze of light hit and stunned him. However, it was merely reflected off of him. It hit everything else in its path, striking the villagers' huts, instantaneously burning them within moments. Men and women screamed as they scattered, scrambling for cover. Fire erupted on the grounds and nearby, the huts beginning to burn furiously.

"Goddess and Vessel of Venus; Lasso of War! Contain the fire!" The transformed Mina shouted as a Warrior Venus. She threw spirals of golden, tiny fiery balls of fire that resembled hearts, condensed together to form a lasso of gold, and containing the raging fires in a circle of gold.

Running up to Warrior Venus, Water-Weaver shouted, "I call upon the Goddess of Mercury! I am your vessel, do as I ask of you! By the power invested and granted to me as Water-Weaver, put out the fire with your cooling waters!" She chanted, her body swirling magically, her hands lifting towards a nearby small stream. The Goddess of Mercury miraculously granted Water-Weaver the rights to her awesome powers. The stream suddenly raged like a roaring river, lifting an enormous amount of water from the ground and putting out the fires.

Warrior Venus gaped at Water-Weaver in astonishment, stating, "I guess that's why they call you Water-Weaver!"

Chorn and Serena began disappearing into the black hole; abruptly Chorn's laughter cut off as he watched with stunned disbelief as Darien slowly stood up. "Nooooo!" he screamed. Impossible! Darien should have been dead, he thought desperately! At that very moment Darien looked up at him with cold rage flashing in his hard eyes. Darien's raging voice thundered into Chorn's mind, even though he could barely see the Prince of Earth through the closing portal.

"You will rue the day, you fucked with me and mine, Chorn!" The steely voice rang out into the darkness of the black hole; the furious, threatening words penetrating through Chorn's body. And then, Serena and Chorn were gone.

As the black hole disappeared, the Earth herself shook. Trembling as if someone had awakened her from her peaceful sleep. But it was not Earth awakening, but Earth under attack.

Two Moon Warriors, Warrior Mercury and Warrior Jupiter appeared out of nowhere as the mayhem began. Two lone figures, bedraggled and tired, they collapsed before Kunzite and Warrior Venus. Another Moon Warrior in red and white, appeared after Warrior Mercury and Jupiter, they could hear her silent sobbing as she neared them.

Warrior Mars.

They appeared to have battled and lost.

"What the hell is going on?" Kunzite shouted in alarm at the new turn of events. "Has the world gone mad?"

"Yes, it has! Sapphire has attacked the planets!" Warrior Mars cried out as the pain washed over her, collapsing onto her knees. Tears of frustration spilled from her clinched eyes.

"Serena has been taken by the Sapphires!" Warrior Venus cried out to her comrades.

Shock crossed the faces the weary Moon Warriors.

Warrior Jupiter's face contorted into anger as she stared at Darien. He gazed fiercely back at her, returning her glare, coldly. "How could you have let her be taken?" Warrior Jupiter cried out as she tried to hit him with her fist. He easily dodged it, catching her fist in the palm of his hand.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but Warrior Venus interrupted him.

"It wasn't his fault! He did his best to protect her," she cried out as she threw her body between them. "Fighting will not resolve the fact that we must get her back at all cost! The Sapphires will surely win, if we continue to point fingers at one another!" She finished. Jupiter's face crumbled as she stared into Venus' face, acknowledging the truth of her words. Her arm dropped as if in defeat.

"All is lost, if we lose her," Jupiter sobbed, "My parents...my planet, my people...are all gone!" She whispered, brokenly. Collective gasps answered her. She wanted to openly cry as Mars had, afraid of admitting to the hurt that sliced through her deeply. She felt that if she cried, then she would be indeed, admitting to defeat.

"It's true! All the planets, except for Moon, were wiped out by the Sapphires and Queen Sapphire!" Warrior Mercury spoke up for the first time, her voice cracking in the process.

"The outer Warriors are still with Queen Serenity, defending what's left of Moon," Warriors Mars said, then she shook her head, despairingly, "The Moon's defenses are weakening. And we were sent to Earth to protect Serena," Warrior Mars recounted. "Apparently, we came too late!"

"We intercepted along our way to Earth a letter, summoning you back to the Palace by your father, Prince Darien." Warrior Mercury said to Darien. His face was now stony and hard.

"What about Serena and the crystal?" Kunzite asked his friend. "Do we even have an idea of where it's at?"

"Yes, we do. And we will return to the palace," he finalized to the Moon Warriors, Darien could feel the waves of shock over admitting to the whereabouts of the Silver Crystal. Ignoring the Warriors angry looks of surprise, he said to his friend, "Chorn left without the Silver Crystal, Queen Sapphire won't abide that kind of mistake. When and if he returns, I'll be waiting for him and Queen Sapphire. That's if I can stand the wait."

When they arrived at the palace, devastation was evident around some global parts of the world. The skies had darkened with the Sapphire's evil and negative presence. Generals and armies assembled outside of the palace's walls and roamed within the city limits. They were guarding the people, who now were sheltered within the basements of the city's evacuation centers. Fear and uncertainty lined every face within the palace and those outside the palace walls. More armies around the world were called upon to assemble, preparing to take up defense for their planet and to protect their freedom.

King Damian, Queen Augusta, Darien, Darien's most trusted generals; Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrites, Zoisite and the inner Moon Warriors were assembled within the palace's Conference Rooms trying to determine the best line of defense for Earth. It was there, when they received ominously tidings from Moon.

With stunned horror, they watched the last stand on the planet of Moon. Materializing like a play-by-play screen scene on the wall of the Conference Room and outside palace walls, Queen Serenity spoke to all those within and on Earth.

Tired and haggard, she looked for once, her age, "my fellow Earthlings, I have tried and without success to defend my world and our surrounding planets. It is with great regret, that I have failed my duty to you as your protector. The Moon's defenses are completely gone. My people..." she wept at this point, but continued, "are almost all gone, save for the few I've managed send to Earth. I have sent the outer Warriors, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto back to your world, as you are now the last to survive. Fate hangs on your shoulders now," she paused, looking down and reaching into a hidden pocket within her gown. She pulled out a golden, crescent wand, a symbol of the Moon's encompassing powers. Embedded within the wand, like a small, flower, was a tiny sliver of the Silver Crystal. She smiled tiredly at her warriors gasps of horror, for they knew what she intended. The only one who did not seemed surprised by her act was Darien.

"Prince Darien, " she began, looking at him with sad, defeated eyes. "You must find Serena. She is now the only hope to defeating Queen Sapphire. Everyone around you has underestimated you and your powers, including my daughter. I did not survive this long as to be so foolish, not to acknowledge your potential. I know the amount of power you yield; it is far beyond anyone's wildest imaginings. You are a powerful force alone, to be reckoned with. There is none, second to you, except for my daughter. You are the Rightful Owner of the Silver Millennium Crystal, as is Serena. You are the Golden Champion as she is your Silver Champion. Together as Soul Mates and with the crystal, will you then, be able to defeat Queen Sapphire and Sapphire's impending doom. It is now up to you."

Her eyes tenderly, sadly touched on each of the Warriors, her gaze finally settling back on Darien, and said, "my last gift to you," she paused, raising her trembling arm up into the air, holding the Moon Wand tightly within her hand. In the background, the sounds of battle thundered through to the Moon's Palace walls. "With this gift, the Moon Wand will open a hidden portal to any dimension, including Sapphire's closed off portals. You will see them, Prince Darien. The golden light will guide you to her. This will be your only chance to save her. My wedding present to you, Prince of Earth, be strong and open your heart, "Queen Serenity said the last words to Darien, "and love will conquer all evil. Farewell." She cried out one last time, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Moon Warriors cried out in disbelief and horrified shock as the Moon Wand's crescent beams blazed through the Moon's Palace walls. They covered their eyes as the picture on the Conference Rooms wall's turned into a blinding, white light. Then just as suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared, leaving in its place an ordinary wall. However, outside of the palace, the light seemed brighter than usual. Those within the Conference Room rushed to the window to stare in continued shock as another flash of blinding light exploded from the distance planet, Moon, making its way across the darkened sky. And then, the light was gone and the darkness filled the skies once again.


	11. Clash

Moonlight Midnight Glory

By Michelle Harris aka Lady M. Harris

Clash

Chapter 11

Planet of Sapphire...

"Where am I?" Serena said to herself as she looked around the dark room. She sat up in the large bed, her head groggy, and her limbs feeling like lead. She rubbed her sore neck as she thought back to the events leading up to the present. The last thing she remembered was Chorn trying to choke the life out of her as they went through total blackness. He had hollered at her not to try any of her powers on him. Anything she tried would only reflect off him and kill her. Tears of frustration had run down her cheeks as she felt her life force begin to slip away.

Only she hadn't died. Instead, she had passed out from the lack of air. She was stuck somewhere in a dark room and in a place that she did not recognize. She wasn't even dressed in the same clothes that she had arrived in. Somehow, someone had managed to change her into a long, black velvet dress. There was a long slit on either side of the dress that showed off her bare, shapely legs. It had a halter neckline with sheer black gauze covering her arms and chest. A diamond choker was wrapped round her neck and matching, diamond bracelets round her wrists. Even diamond drop earrings adorned her earlobes. Serena fumed. She was in a black dress in an elegant black room, but God knows where she thought.

Unsteady on her feet, she managed to make it out onto the balcony to look at the dark clouds that gathered behind the angry sea-breakers that crashed against the high cliffs far below the balcony. The room as apparently connected to a large and obviously gloomy looking castle where nothing but a vast and unforgiving ocean greeted the small piece of land where the castle sat upon. The cool winds brought the smell of the sea to her. She shivered as the chilly air breezed at her legs as she walked back into the room. She could see no other land near them. Somehow, she knew that Chorn had gotten her to the planet Sapphire. So much for thinking that the planet was the color of Sapphire blue; Sapphire was the darkest and angriest color of a deep, velvet green and stark brown bordered by gray and black colors.

Obviously, Serena was being held prisoner. How was she going to get out of this God forsaken place? She didn't even know where to begin. She tried using her powers, but for some reason they didn't seem to work. It was like the room prohibited everything she tried. She knew she was too far away to mentally communicate with Darien. There was no response from her mother.

A sense of frustration welled up within her. Then she pushed aside the feeling of hopelessness. She wondered if everyone was all right. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back as she brought herself back under control. Somehow, someway, she was going to escape from this place. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the place reeked of perpetuating evilness.

She began to pace the room, trying desperately to think of a way out when she heard a woman screeching at the top of her lungs. Then the ground beneath her shoes began to shake.

"Bring her here now!" The words were so clearly spoken and filled with such utter rage; that Serena knew instantly who the voice belonged to. It raged on, "how dare you return here without the Silver Crystal and bring that sniveling, little snot here!"

Queen Sapphire.

She could not make out Chorn's reply, but she knew he was in a heap of trouble.

"You will return to Earth with her and bring back that crystal, or you will suffer the consequences!" Queen Sapphire raged. "Bring her to me now, Chorn!"

Then she heard him. Calling out to her, like a lost, forgotten dream, "Serena...Serena...!"

Darien!

"Damn it all! Answer me!" His raspy, hard voice echoed into her head.

How? How was he able to get here when all of her futile attempts to leave were thwarted by the castle itself? The questions, however, didn't stop the sudden piercing ray of hope that shot through her. It seemed utterly inconceivable that she could hear him in her mind, winding through her inner turmoil, guiding her toward him, leading her to his welcoming, golden light.

"Darien? Darien...I'm in here!" She cried out suddenly, going to the locked door. Desperate, she tried opening it again, but as usual, it wouldn't give.

"Serena?" It seemed impossible, but then there he was, right outside of her door.

"Darien? Oh my God! I can't get out! It's locked and I can't use any of my powers to force it open!" She cried out again, unable to control the panic rising within her.

"Alright, just calm down!" He called back to her, softly. "Stand back and give me some room!"

"What?" Her teeth tugged at her lower trembling lip.

"Just do it!" he ordered, impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" She answered indigently, her cheeks fusing with warmth, flushing them red. She suddenly felt more like herself.

There was a loud crackle and a low hiss, followed by a retched smell rising from the doorknob as it practically melted before her widened eyes. And then, miraculously the door opened. She cried out as she flew into his outstretched arms.

"Serena...shusssh," she heard him rasp hoarsely into her hair. His grip was tender, despite how tight his embrace was. She wanted nothing more than to hold him forever as she trembled within his arms.

"Are you all right?" He asked her after a moment, staring deeply into her silver eyes, his gaze probing and searching. His eyes grew hard and his mouth thinned as he became aware of what she wearing.

Serena couldn't fathom what the hard look meant, so instead she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and to keep from sobbing out loud like a royal baby. "No, I'm fine." She felt helpless, like a lost doe in unfamiliar territory, as she probed those treacherous dark eyes of his, as if she were trying to memorize them. "How were you able to use your powers in here?" She asked, more than puzzled now.

His lips curled in a decidedly wicked smile as he slowly opened his hand. She was unable to stop the gasp. There, in his hand, glittering like a thousand-splintered gems but quite intact as one jewel—was like the largest diamond nature had ever seen fit to forge.

"The Silver Millennium Crystal!" She gaped with awe unable to comprehend how he had managed obtain the magical stone of mystery. Not only that, but that he casually handled the gem when no other but her or another designated user could touch it. All others who were not deemed worthy to touch the gem would wither and perish at its first contact. It was beautiful beyond imagination, but it seems that even with beauty comes a price—as does with this gem.

Rays and rays of glimmering light from the gem bathed the gloomy walls, a kaleidoscope of colors shimmered within the room despite its natural darkness, "How—how did you...?" She breathed breathlessly, her silver eyes probing, her thoughts tumbling with questions unspoken.

"Later Serena, when there's time," he said as he pulled her through the door and into the dark, winding hallway. "When this is all over I'll explain everything, I promise."

It was then they heard Queen Sapphire's voice screech through the castle walls. "My portals! Someone has breeched my portals! No one is allowed to open them but me!" She continued, raging on.

"Chorn! Damn you! Come back here and find out who has entered my domain without my permission!" Queen Sapphire bellowed out.

Darien swore under his breath. They started towards Sapphire's raging voice, guiding them towards the unknown.

Serena pulled back hesitantly, her body visibly trembling. "Darien—please! I can't do this!" She cried out softly with fear. Torches barely lit the hallway, but the voice before them seemed larger than life, ranting on and on in its tremendous power. She couldn't move, didn't want to move. "I don't want to go near her!"

"Serena..." Darien's gaze grew soft as he watched her silently, perfectly understanding the fear that was trapped within her. He understood quite well, oh yes he did—it was the same kind of fear he wrestled with on a daily basis—with himself. Even with all the powers he had been born with, the kind of subtle and raw power that bordered undue quiet respect and that only Queen Serenity was aware he harbored; they seemed quite useless at the moment of this impending doom. It was the kind of fear where you felt quite powerless, unable to protect the ones around you; those loved ones whom meant the most to you.

"We will face her together or we might as well surrender to her. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Silver One. Let's do this together; because together is all we have."

And then his gaze grew imperiously hard, slanting with that ironic determination that she had often found exasperating and yet lately she had come to concede with irritating fondness. She took his stretched hand and sealed their fate—be it for better or for worse. Her eyes traveled up the length of their tightly clenched hands, their gazes fusing, their thoughts mingling, becoming as one. She could feel her pulses leap with excruciating fire as goose bumps rose on the flesh of her arms.

In the dank, cold corridors, she could feel the warmth his deep, blue gaze touch the core of her soul, causing her toes to curl up on the hard stone floors.

Her Soul Mate. He was hers for an eternity, for whatever time that meant to the fates. And even though he didn't say it, was a man of few words, this man loved her. She knew it, instinctively, the same way; a mother knows the sound of her newborn's cry. And someday, she would get him to admit it to himself and then, finally, to her.

Someday.

But someday, wouldn't come if Queen Sapphire won. Her resolve grew as her hand grasped his in a tight clench. For a moment longer their gazes held, both lost to the moment, their feelings for one another for once, unguarded and open. And then, they were running, running to face the battle of their lives.

"Who goes there?" Chorn shouted at the couple running toward him. "Serena?" He gaped as he recognized her silvery hair. "You!" Chorn exclaimed in shock as his gaze settled on the furious Darien, "it was you who opened the portals?" Then his eyes grew black with immense hate for the other man standing before him, holding the woman he so coveted.

But Chorn never had a chance to raise his hand against his adversary for Darien wasted no more than a hair's breath to blast him with a piercing blaze of blue energy.

Serena only had a moment's warning, her exclamation of surprise upon them running across Chorn and Darien's instant deadly retribution. The burst of energy blinded her eyes for a heartbeat and then it was gone. Gone too, was Chorn.

Darien stared at the spot where Chorn had once been, his features granite and impassive, his eyes aloof. It never gave way to his coherent thoughts, thoughts of Chorn suffering endlessly at his merciless hands. But there was only one person who deserved such generous treatment and she was only moments from his grasp.

Queen Sapphire's shrieking voice oscillated in the stone walls as she ordered her attendants to leave her. They followed the sound of her screeching to a vast and bleak throne room. The dark, heavy wooden doors swung open quietly upon their approach. With her back turned to them, they were able to easily enter the room without a sound. She spun around at the sound of quiet footsteps and gasped with surprised outrage as she stared down at the couple.

Sapphire's mad gaze settled on the Prince of Earth and her eyes grew wide with feminine appreciation. How absolutely magnificent he was! Why would such a splendid specimen of a man be with that sniveling, little bitch Princess Serena, she seethed with jealously. If only he would rule at her side!

"You dare to enter here!" Queen Sapphire snapped, her brittle gaze swung maliciously in the direction toward Serena. "How dare you! No one could have broken my sealed portals so easily. There's only one person other than myself who could have even dared such a feat…" Sapphire mused slowly, her gaze narrowing on Serena, a cryptic smile beginning to play about on her rouged lips. "Perhaps, the dearly departed Queen Serenity had something to do with my portals opening—"

"Y-you killed my mother?" Serena stammered out with shocked horror. It wasn't true! Noooo! Her mind blanked, numbed to such a thought. She looked at Darien for confirmation, who only nodded solemnly in return. Sudden tears welled up in her eyes, the onslaught of the pain tearing through her body at an unbelievable rate. How could this be? Her mother! Gone! It wasn't possible, her mind cried out in denial. How could this despicable evil being, who had no regard for life stand there so smugly and impassively, be proud of her achievements? Serena felt violently ill to her stomach.

Queen Sapphire laughed with relish contempt, "your mother, a planet here or there. Really! What difference does it make?" She twittered pleasantly, shrugging her shoulders dispassionately. "You're next on my agenda, little princess. So don't you go no where now. I'm in the process of finishing off Earth..." Sapphire stated nonchalantly, slanting a sly glance at Darien.

"But perhaps, I can be persuaded to deter if so prompted..." She suggested casting another smile in the direction of the stoic Darien. "I am, after all, a ruler to a powerful nation of people—not to mention a planet. And you would always know where you stand with me…" she drawled, her voice deep and sultry. "And…" she paused smiling again, weaving her web of enticement, "I'm beautiful to boot, don't you agree?" As she finished, she waved an arm and within a blink, her regular armor changed into an emerald, glittering seductive evening gown. Her burgundy hair, originally braided into tight warrior-like coils now hung wavy, loose and flowing over her shoulders and down her back.

Oh to have a lover like him, she thought with glee! She would use the Prince of Earth until she grew tired of him. Men were so easily cast off, just like worn out armor. But she hesitated in her demented musings, for the Prince did not seem to be the type of man whom one could easily discard when one grew tired of the game.

The wave of grief passed over Serena as she listened to Queen Sapphire's speech with something akin to disbelief and then to laughable horror. The fact that the woman had the audacious nerve to believe that Darien would even dream of abandoning his planet to rule along her side! The disbelief turned into apprehension as Sapphire revealed a side of her that was clearly dazzling as well as starkly beautiful.

But Serena understood the simmering glances thrown in Darien's direction. Had she not seen it on the faces of other women, the naked desire to have Darien for their own? That this ugly—yes ugly her mind tried to justify, evil old hag could want him for herself filled her with a cold sort of rage. The anger blossomed within her, bringing to the surface an old hate, born from deep within the pits of her heritage, something would she would never admit to, not even to herself since it showed how vulnerable her race really was to hate.

Yes, it was an age-old hate for the people of Sapphire and that this icon represented everything that her people had tried to do against the planet of Sapphire and that was to protect and cherish all those underneath their allegiance. It was to the planets whom were under the protection of the Silver Millennium rule whom she owed her life to and to the future generations who would come after her. And this woman who thought she could do as she pleased, rob the planets of their freedom, take the countless lives of those who got in her way and all in the name of power!

"You are a royal bitch!" Serena answered for Darien, her silver gaze blazed with unguarded hatred. So be it, her mind rationalized, she would be the only one to whom their enemy would see its true intensity.

"I am, aren't I?" Queen Sapphire laughed heartily. Her green eyes flickered with answering malevolence. "So the little princess has a backbone, do we?" She purred sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. And in the name of the Moon Kingdom, I, no—" Serena checked herself, glancing at Darien's stony face, "we will punish you!"

"Not before I destroy you, you puny princess!" Queen Sapphire yelled back, flinging out an arm as a powerful beam of light blazed from her fingers. Serena screamed, ducking out of the way, even as Darien retaliated with a burst of his own power. Queen Sapphire screamed as the blast hit her on her side, the impact throwing her up against her stone throne.

She lay there stunned for a moment before picking herself up slowly like a battered, rag doll.

"Where are my guards? Why aren't they here to defend me" Sapphire shrieked, the anger causing her body to tremble in rage as she brought herself up to her full regal height, her pretty, evening gown now in tatters.

"They won't help you, even if they could! I've sealed them away from you, Sapphire," Darien bellowed back at her, his voice deep, ringing loud and clear through out the cavernous throne room. "I promise to make it short and sweet for you," he suddenly mocked ominously, his lips tightening into a thin, dangerous smile.

Queen Sapphire's eyes narrowed shrewdly. How dare he smile so callously at her, as if he had gazed into the death's laughing face and won!

But for once in her life, she felt fear—stone, cold, hard real fear, could solidly smell it pouring carelessly from her pores like a leaky faucet. However, she knew the Prince of Earth's weakness! How eternally easy it really was, she suddenly laughed inwardly. Her smile turned maliciously evil and cruel as her gaze turned toward Serena with infinite casualness. Her smile turned gleefully wide as victory's winning hand was within her grasp. His precious stupid, little princess!

With a sense of impending dread, Darien watched Sapphire's gaze fixate toward Serena, who had just risen from the floor with unsteady limbs. All of the sudden his mind screamed out to her to move out Queen Sapphire's line of sight. Jolted by the piercing yell in her head, Serena stared back at him apparently paralyzed in frozen fear. Queen Sapphire screeched with triumph laughter as a powerful beam erupted from her outstretched hands.

Oh God, I'm too late, his mind screamed. He leapt forward toward Serena, shouting at her to move and to move fast.

The beam blasted Serena on her chest, throwing her clear across the throne room. She slammed into a tall column, her head banging against the stone with a loud thud that resounded throughout the room. Stunned, Serena slowly raised her head, it suddenly felt as if it weighed far more than her shoulders could bear. She gazed dazedly over at Darien. His eyes grew huge with horrified disbelief as he finally comprehended what was below her chest. Serena could not understand why Queen Sapphire continued to laugh so.

With a sudden realization of bewilderment and doom, Serena stared down at her chest, the bloody, gapping wound where her chest should have been began spurting bright red blood, her life force draining easily from her as if flood gates had been opened.

Nooooo! Her mind wailed with terror as excruciating pain so unbearable ripped through her like a bolt of lightening. Her eyes rolled up, her breath snatched from her and then everything went black.

"NOooooo!" Darien screamed, his howl of pain echoing throughout the huge castle walls. It tore through him, cutting at him so deeply like a sharp, jagged blade meant for tormenting the mind and flesh. He keeled over and landed on his knees, his body contorting in oblivious pain.

As his voice dwindled from hoarse cries of misery to mere whispers of despair; the Silver Crystal, however forgotten, sparked and twitched like that of an awakening sparkler, and began to glow in his hand. It slipped unconsciously from Darien's carelessly clenched fingers. It flew to where Serena's body lay slumped over in a bloody heap, hovering like a bumble bee inspecting a luscious flower for its pollen. It waited patiently for its audience to take notice of it.

"What the hell?" Queen Sapphire's crazy chuckles faltered in confusion, staring with disbelief at the glowing crystal.

Despite the wrenching pain in Darien, he glanced up at the startled sound of Queen Sapphire's voice. Before Serena's body, the Silver Millennium Crystal floated like a glowing ball as it seemed to grow brighter as each passing second, until it bathed the entire throne room in its soothing light. Then for some unknown reason then its own reasoning, it split into two separate gem pieces. At the blink of an eye, one piece shot into Darien's chest, a stunned grunt erupting from him as his chest resisted the invading intruder and then as if his chest had a mind of its own; it swallowed the stone whole like burning liquid. The other crystal flew into the gapping hole that used be Serena's chest. The flesh of her skin began to heal like molten lava, repairing skin tissue, meta-morphing and metabolizing cells, and muscles, closing the oozing wound within seconds of entering her body. The bright and glowing lights of the crystals dwindled and disappeared completely as they were submerged within the two human forms.

Serena's eyes blinked cautiously open. She should been dead, she thought hysterically as panic raced through her blood. She looked hesitantly down at her bloody chest, fearing the sight that would greet her. Dimly with a sense of displacement, she could hear Queen Sapphire still raging in the background. But her chest was appeared solid, intact and whole. She touched it with a sense of unreality; her hands trembling as they moved over her flesh with incredulity.

"Darien!" She cried out to him, making her way to him on shaky legs. He still sat back on his heels, just as a stunned as her.

"Serena?" His voice husky, he was still in shock. He reached for her, clasping her slight form against him, not wanting to let her go. As of their own accord, their hands threaded together. They were unaware of the gold and silver glow that began to emit from their bodies. The glow intensified, the light no longer soft and soothing but strong and piercing in its powerful surge. It surged and surged, rocking and pulling at everything it eclipsed within its own paramount beams of power.

"Nooooo! This can't be!" Queen Sapphire screamed in denial, her voice resonated loudly in defeat as she was blasted into the dark void of nothingness.

The beams of light continued its onward expansion, not sparing one dark crevice or corner unturned until it completely encompassed the entire planet. The invading light of power proved too much for the oppressive planet as it shuddered like an enveloping earthquake, bucking up its earthly plates and erupting unforetold volcanoes. The beams of light pierced the center core of the planet, cleanly slicing the middle in half. Causing the core to explode inwardly; it blasted forward out with a tremendous force as the planet came to its exudates end.

"Hold my hand! And whatever you do, don't let go of it!" Darien shouted to her above the noise of the exploding planet. He had grabbed onto her and with all the life force within him, prayed that he had real powers within him to save them both. Then unbelievably, they were floating over the exploding planet, the crystal within him lending him its power to fly and somehow protecting them from outer space. He had to get them away from the planet and to back Earth. In the great and airless distance, he saw his answer—Earth. No sooner than they had started moving away from Sapphire before they felt an inexplicable tremendous push of waves rush outward toward them and beyond like invisible tidal waves.

Serena stared at the passing planets with wondrous wide eyes. Space was eerily silent with no air rushing through them, but somehow she could hear sound of their harsh breathing.

Her hand was getting tired of gripping his. It began to slake despite her best efforts to hold on as tightly as she could.

"I can't hold on, Darien!" Serena cried out as they plunged through space. She could feel the sweat beading on her forehead and where their hands met. As they passed over Mars, it seemed as if the entire galaxy shuddered. Planet Sapphire exploded one last time. Deadly pieces of it rushed toward them as waves of energy rippled outwards like a pond disrupted by a large stone.

"Don't let go!" Darien shouted again as more waves caused by explosion hurdled through them as they reached the outer atmosphere of Earth. A large piece of the former world slammed into them, its impact knocking them apart. They crashed into the Earth's atmosphere like a ball of fire despite the Silver Millennium crystals protecting them.

As they fell toward Earth, Serena's mind recapped a kaleidoscope of her most memorable moments of her life. As if it were yesterday, she remembered herself, Darien, Mina and Kunzite as they were preparing to leave Darien's home, the palace. She recalled transforming her silver eyes and hair to that bold auburn color with matching flashy green eyes. Her body instantly reacted to her memories by obeying what her mind was seeing and reverting back to those colors. How could not she remember Kunzite's stunned expression as she and Mina tried to stifle their laughter at his bewildered look? She could hardly forget Darien's disgusted reaction to her cheeky behavior either. The scenes seem to flow like an endless brook, one after another until they trickled slower and slower as she began to loose consciousness and then she knew no more after that.

To be continue…!


	12. Recollection

Author's Notes: No editing done this time, in the raw-original content from 1999…you've been forewarned…

Moonlight Midnight Glory

By Michelle Harris aka

Lady M. Harris

Chapter 12

Recollection

Earth, The County of West Maire . . .

"Really Mary, are you sure you don't need any help with the lassie?" Mrs. Chatworth also fondly known as Carol, asked her friend.

"No no, Carol, I'm fine," Mary said, shaking her head at her close friend of twenty years. Most of Mary's brown hair was speckled with gray, her handsome, kind face finely lined from working in the fields near their house and generally up keeping their tiny home. "You've been very kind asking, anyhow. She's no problem, the poor wee thing," Mary sighed, glancing over at the still figure on the makeshift bed.

"She's very lovely, isn't she?" Carol summarized, also glancing over at the sleeping form. "And to think that there's been no word from anyone who might know her?" Carol asked again, they had been over this countless times since the young lady was bought into Mary's house months ago. It was now the first conversation piece they brought up whenever Carol came to visit twice a month.

"Not a peep. And Tim has put out the message to all the royal houses, but no one seems to care about a red-haired lassie," Mary picked up her hot tea and took a cautious sip. "Maybe we didn't go far enough, like to the palace or something? I don't understand it. I've looked at her hands. She hasn't worked a day in her life. She must be of the upper crust."

"The poor thing and she's with child, too. It's a good thing you've got some nursing experience. Otherwise she would have expired a long time ago," Carol shook her head again then popped a warm piece of blueberry muffin into her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the moist morsel in her mouth; Mary had always been a good baker. "And what do you call her condition again?"

"She's in a kind of suspended sleep. I think the midwife called it a coma," Mary explained, frowning as she tried to recall everything the midwife had told her. "The sleep isn't good for the wee one that much I know. It's also hard on the body too."

"I can imagine," Carol nodded in agreement, sipping at her tea. Then she remembered something important and the reason for her visit in the first place. "Oh, did I tell you?" At Mary's questioning look, she continued, "Prince Darien and his party came through the village yesterday." She chuckled at Mary's expression of surprise, delighted that for once she had real exciting news to tell her friend. "You should come down more often, Mary. It was such a grand site! You know, that he only makes official appearances like during the annual games," Carol grinned, remembering the shocked faces of her neighbors. "It's too bad that the prince isn't looking for a redhead. It's kind of ironic, isn't it? You need to find a home for the lassie and he needs to find his missing wife."

"I know, but how could you possibly miss someone with hair the color of diamonds? I hear that it shimmers like pure, spun silvery silk in the sun—can you imagine that?" Mary stated, not quite believing the tales spread about by her own folks but not quite caring about the missing princess either since she was more worried about missing lady in her own house. She sighed, echoing her friend's own sigh of disappointment.

"Oh, did I tell you, Prince Darien and his . . . I tell you, Prince Darien and . . . Prince Darien . . ."

Serena rapidly blinked her eyes open. For a moment, everything seemed fuzzy. Then her eyesight cleared and focused on one point of the room. The room did not look familiar at all. The walls were slightly cracked where the dark, brown wood met in the corners. But as she glanced around cautiously, she could instantly gauge that despite the worse for wear, everything seemed quite tidy and clean, the sparsely items tucked here and there lovingly taken care of.

There were female voices beyond her eyesight, quietly talking amongst themselves as if they trying not to disturb her. She tried to say something, to catch their attention, but nothing would come out. Serena swallowed a couple of times, trying to work some moisture into her parched throat, and tried again. Again, only a slight croak came out.

She tried sitting up, by raising her head slightly and using her arms. But her arms were so weak that she fell back against her pillow. She felt as if she had been running for miles. She must have made a sound though, because the voices stopped and a woman rushed over to her.

"My goodness! You've finally awakened!" The kind face of the woman said to her. "Carol, would you please get Tim and fetch some water, right away!" The woman said to the lady named Carol. The lady, Carol, nodded her head vigorously and then disappeared out of the room.

"Now you just lay back!" The woman said, laying her back down against the warm pillows. "I'm so glad that you've awakened," The woman went on, clucking away, motherly. "You've been here quite a while, young lady." Then looking at her, the woman said, "My name is Mary Moore. Tim, my husband of thirty years, is out on the fishing boat right now."

Carol, a woman in her late forties, slightly chubby with ruddy cheeks and pale, blonde hair, rushed back into the room. "My goodness, I keep forgetting that the docks are so far! Here's the water," she said as she handed the water to Mary, who gave Serena a sip. "And Tim is on his way!" She sat next to Mary on the bed and smiled a friendly smile at Serena. "I'm Carol. Mary's a distant neighbor of mine. You have had everyone worried here! That must be some awful sleep you've been in!" She went on.

Serena was slightly confused. She was trying to remember, as Mary and Carol continued talking, how she had arrived at the Moores and how long she'd been there, but she couldn't seem to recall anything!

"Almost two months, dear!" Carol mused thoughtfully, catching Serena's astonished attention.

She whispered hoarsely, "Two months!" Echoing the ladies, who nodded in return.

"What's your name, dear?" Mary asked, sympathetic. "I'm sure there's a family missing you badly even though there hasn't been a response. Tim and I have sent word out to everyone."

Her name, what was her name? Serena searched the crevices of her mind and drew a complete blank. Panicking, she searched the deep recesses of her mind; again, nothing. Her eyes blinked rapidly, confusion mirroring in her eyes, answered her. She couldn't remember her name! How could this be, she thought horrified? I have a name; I just can't remember it! She tried to recall anything-something from her past, and still, nothing came to her. She must have made a panicked noise, because both of the women became alarmed.

"Don't you worry a thing!" Mary crooned. "You'll remember it in no time!" She reassured Serena.

"Oh, definitely. Mary here found you by the sea cliffs with some pretty bad injuries. Your body has probably healed, but your mind still needs to catch up, too."

"What do you think?" Mary asked her, softly.

"Thank you . . . " Serena finally was able to say.

"It's no problem! You and that wee one need to completely heal."

Serena looked down at her stomach amazed. A baby? She was pregnant? There was a prominent roundness in her lower stomach. She touched the life that was nestled within her. Oh the poor baby, she thought. What did I do, that I would put you in such danger? Her eyes watered, and the ladies cooed at her sympathetically.

"Don't you worry about a thing, dear!" Mary began as her forehead creased in a frown. "We'll just call you Ruby until you can remember your own name! You and that baby can stay here until you're all healed up and you've got that memory of yours back. In no time at all, you'll remember, okay?" Mary asked, as Carol nodded her head, agreeing with Mary.

Serena nodded her head as the panic disappeared and the wariness began to creep up upon her again. Trying to sit up and talk had drained her of all her energy. Her eyes began to droop as sleep pressed for its time on her again. Like another dream, she watched as Carol lifted the covers and tucked it under her chin. She closed her eyes and this time, when the darkness came, it didn't completely dominate her. This time, the sandman hovered in the corner of her mind with a time capsule in his hand.

As the days turned into months, Serena slowly but surely, got better. Her body had healed, but her mind was a different matter all together. It frustrated her to no ends that she could not remember anything about her past. She still could not even remember her own name. Why, everyone had a name, she thought, as tears coursed down her red cheeks. The baby would then move, distracting her. Smiling watery tears that welled up in her eyes, as it would lightly kick her in the stomach. You certainly know how to make your mommy feel better, she thought to her baby.

Her appetite was the first to return, and it was ferocious. Mary had concluded that she had probably been around two months when she found Serena by the sea cliffs.

Tim, excited with the prospect of a child in their barren house, wasted no time in carving a cradle for the babe. Diligently, although his hands were a bit gnarled from days working the fishing lines at sea, he carved out a cradle fit for a king. Intricate scrolls and leaves were etched around the cradle's facade. Mary had laughed, also thrilled with the thought of a tiny child's laughter ringing in their house.

For years, Tim and Mary lived on the edge of the village called Timberland, their tiny house bordering the ocean. Tim was a good fisherman. His father had been one and so was he. A lover of the ocean he was, yet not enough to cause him to wander the vastness of the ocean herself. He loved Mary and so, the land beckoned him also. They had never been able to have a child of their own, and the excitement of one being born under their roof had them acting like enthralled grandparents.

Serena was glad to have been found by such kind folks. Someday, she would repay their kindness, she thought. Occasionally, Carol would come by and visit. She would exclaim over the increasing swell of Serena's stomach and give Mary the local gossip.

When Mary was sure that Serena was fully healed, they ventured into the village. Mary needed to go to the market. That old, reprobate husband of hers didn't know how to shop or bargain with the vendors, she had told Serena who simply laughed at Mary's gruff opinion of her husband's skills.

The marketplace was full of crowds, people and animals mulling about, clogging the narrow streets and making it difficult for shoppers and vendors alike to trade and sell their wares. Because Timberland bordered close to the sea, the ports were always full of traders. Vendors of different races and trades shouted out to any and all of the shoppers about the superb quality of their product, beckoning anyone in hopes of a sale. Children of all ages raced about the adults, getting into mischief or hovering dangerously close to inattentive vendors. Every once in a while, one would hear an angry vendor spluttering expletives at the disappearing back of a laughing child, whom had gotten away with a succulent fruit or sweet. The smells of different foods, such as poultry, pork, beef and fish could cause one's stomach to growl in anticipation of eating such a vast variety. Even the sharp brine of the sea itself wafted throughout the market. Various wares, from luxurious furs to cotton cloths were laid out for every inconceivable taste. Pottery pans, linens, and furniture of every conceivable design were displayed to please the eyes. Serena felt the excitement of the market tingling and invigorating her blood. There was just so much to take in. Her stomach growled loudly, catching Mary's ears. They laughed as Mary helped her down and out of the buggy. Serena was very heavy with child now, and she felt somewhat self-conscious and more than a little clumsy about the way she waddled like an overstuffed hen.

"Perhaps, we should feed you and the wee one first, before we venture into the wolves?" Mary suggested, her brown eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Mayhap, Mary. If I could finish it, it would be a wonder. The baby takes up so much room in my body, now." Serena giggled. She looked up as they dismounted from the buggy. They were standing not too far from the village's general store.

"A tasty, tempting sweet for the pretty mother!" An old woman harped next to them. She showed them her cinnamon sweets and Serena could feel her mouth beginning to salivate.

"My dear woman, I don't have much to give you for the sweet," Serena complimented the old woman as she continued eyeing the pastries, greedily.

"What've ya got?" The old woman began bargaining.

She reached up to remove a diamond earring; she didn't remember who had given them to her. For some reason though, when she looked at the sparkles, they made her sick. "Four cinnamon rolls for my earrings," which she knew would be more than enough to compensate for the rolls. The old lady looked as if she needed them more than she did, anyhow.

"Now, you know I can't take that!" The old woman exclaimed. This pretty one, must be a lady. Only rich ones would give away something worth that much, the old one thought. Yet, looking at the redhead's clothes and the fact that she was staying with the Moores, she knew that this lady wasn't rich. What a generous heart!

"Well, of course I can! They're mine! Do you have a name, old woman?" Serena asked, chuckling.

"Don't be impertinent, young lady! Of course I have a name. It's Matilda." Matilda snapped, but smiled, softening the harsh sound of her words.

Serena opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Matilda answered her.

"Never mind your name, everyone here knows about the mysterious redhead with no name and no past. Ruby, right?" Matilda nodded toward her.

"Everyone?" Serena voiced to Mary, who nodded as she watched the exchanged between Serena and Matilda.

"Well, the villagers and the traders know about you." Mary said, looking toward the general store. "Come on, Ruby," Mary urged her. "I told Carol I'd stop by for a moment."

"Oh. Okay, here you go," Serena said as she handed Matilda the earrings and took four cinnamon rolls from her tray.

"Well, if you insist, I ain't stopping ya, lady!" Matilda said, smiling as she gazed at the earrings that sparkled brilliantly in the sun. She could close early today and buy some new shoes for her aching feet, not mention food for the rest of the week. The list went on and on as she tallied up her earnings in her old head.

"Ruby, I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Stephen," Carol said smiling as she introduced Serena to her younger brother. Stephen was visiting Carol and her husband, Jim for the month. "Stephen here, owns a much larger general store in the city."

Serena nodded her head and smiled at Stephen. Stephen was very tall and broad-shouldered. Perhaps, several years older than her with blond hair and friendly green eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ruby," Stephen said, smiling back. "My sister has told me a great deal about you."

Serena looked at Carol, her eyebrow slightly raised as she flushed. "Nice to meet you too, Stephen," she replied. What were those sly biddies up to, Serena thought?

"It's not going to work, Mary!" Serena grinned as she looked over at Mary, who turned slightly red. "Stephen is not even remotely interested in me, especially since I'm with child!"

"Oh pooh!" Mary replied as they looked over the fruits arranged in neat rows. Bananas, oranges, apples and even grapes abounded this part of the vendor's corner. The sun was beginning to warm the morning breeze. "Stephen is well off and is in need of a wife for his two older boys."

Serena rolled her eyes heavenward. "You know, we don't even know if I have a husband. What if I do remember? Then what?" She asked. She was beginning to hate the feeling of hopelessness she felt every time her lost memory was brought up. She hated it, this--not knowing. Maybe, she was completely alone in the world. Oh God, don't think that way, she told herself.

"Oh, all right!" Mary conceded. She really didn't have the right to push the girl. She just wanted Ruby to be happy. The girl always had a frown marring her lovely features. It was times like that, when she knew the girl was trying to remember. She had seen the tears that Ruby tried to hide from her and Tim.

"One more push, Ruby!" The midwife urged Serena from between her out stretched legs. Sweat beaded her forehead, and ran down her chest and her back. Her hair was plastered to her head and she knew she looked a fright. Serena was breathing hard, tired from all the pushing. It seemed as if she had been pushing for hours.

The afternoon, summer sun beat hard on the Moore's little house as another scream pierced the still day. There was a moment of silence, before the sound of an infant's cry broke the quietness.

"A boy!" The midwife could be heard saying exclaiming loudly from behind the closed doors. From the other side of the sitting room's door, collective sighs of relief could be heard. Tim, Carol, Jim and Stephen collapsed, sitting down from all their pacing.

"Come back here, Mary! There's another one coming!" The midwife hollered to Mary who was cooing at the newborn. Mary's eyes shot wide as well as the others occupied in the other room.

"Carol, get in here! We need yur help, now!" Mary shouted.

Eight months later . . .

"Has she had any memory flashes or relapses, yet?" Stephen asked Mary one warm, spring day. They were out on the beach. Stephen looked over at Ruby, trying to understand this incredible woman they called Ruby. She had swept into their lives and had touched each and every one of them with her soft heart. She was absolutely, the loveliest woman he had ever encountered in his life. She just didn't seem real to him. He was also deeply in love with her. He had tried asking if she remembered anything about her past. She seemed so sad at times, that it nearly broke his heart. He watched her close herself off from him, preferring not to acknowledge the question with an answer. He didn't press it either and would rather that she didn't have a past, so that he could finally admit to her that he was in love with this enchanting woman. He would take her as his wife to love and to hold. He would care for the twins as his own; he was already fond of them. Alas, he did not. He kept his mouth shut, although he suspected that Ruby already knew of his feelings for her. She, in return, was graciously kind to him.

She was the most lovable mother to her children, the twins, showering them with her love and affection—if you could call them twins. The eldest boy, by two minutes, had a shock of jet-black hair, deep blue eyes and a hot temper to boot. The youngest, the little girl was delicate and petite. She reminded him of Ruby. When she had been born, her hair had been blond-white. As she grew, the color turned into brilliant silver as did her eyes. Since then, they had turned smoky gray from their former, baby blue. Stephen had thought it was odd that they didn't have any of Ruby's colorings.

"Not that I'm aware of," Mary said, shaking her head sadly. "It does seem strange though, that when the gypsies come to town, she disappears to be with them."

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked, intrigued by this news concerning Ruby.

"You know, those gypsies have been everywhere. I was told by some of the villagers that Ruby was spotted dancing with them one evening. They were dancing some dance known only to the Cienna tribes and apparently, she was very good at it," she related. "Of course, she told me that she didn't remember how she knew about that dance."

The twins were almost eight months now and crawling all over the blanket that was set up for them. Serena sat next to her children as she played with them; her skirt hiked up over her knees, showing off her shapely calves. The warm, sea breeze shifted through her auburn tresses, throwing off red-gold highlights in her long hair.

Some fortunate man had to have loved this woman. Who could not, Stephen thought, as he continued to gaze at Serena. This man had to be dead to not claim her. Her heart was golden and her presence brought grace and beauty to where none had existed. And her children were darlings. Stephen wondered again, for hundredth time, if Ruby would ever come to love him. Whether she had her memory or not.

"Sometimes she awakes with nightmares, yet she doesn't remember any of them," Mary continued. "But . . . I have heard her call out a name," Mary mentioned, her face frowning.

"Whose name is that?" Stephen asked as his brows creased, in worry. Maybe soon, she would regain her memory. And her other life would take control, leaving him and those who had come to care for her and the twins in their wake, he thought, suddenly.

"Darien," Mary replied, shrugging her shoulders just as puzzled, as Stephen seemed.

"There aren't any Darien's around here," Stephen rubbed his chin, thinking. "I mean, there's Prince Darien, but he's looking for a silver-headed princess," It seemed odd to him, like a missing piece to a puzzle that doesn't seem to fit quite right. Yet, you're sure the pieces don't fit, until you actually try them out. Then, voila, they suddenly appear to be the matching pieces. Meshing together as one, solid piece. "You don't think she'd actually know the Prince of Earth, do you?" He asked Mary, somewhat disbelieving.

Mary glanced over at Serena as her gaze wandered over the children, slowly. At the same time, Stephen and Mary's gaze stayed on the infant girl, Rini.

Their eyes met simultaneously as the implications dawned on them.

"She couldn't be . . ." Mary breathed, almost in awe. "She's a natural redhead," she stated. Yet, the baby girl had silver hair. Plus, Ruby had popped up out of nowhere at the same time the Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom had disappeared. Something didn't fit into the story, though. For Ruby was a natural redhead—wasn't she? She had twins, a black-haired boy and silver-haired girl. The Prince was looking for a silver-haired wench, who was supposedly pregnant with a silver-haired girl. How the Prince had known what sex or color hair the child would be born with was beyond Mary, yet the Prince was a very powerful man in his own rights and within the realm of sorcery.

"Who governs this area, Mary?" Stephen asked, breaking into her thoughts and changing the subject slightly. "She may not be the missing princess, but she may know something. And this also, might trigger her memory."

Mary nodded slowly, agreeing. "Maybe you're right. Jadeite is one of the Ambassadors who governs this area. From local talk, he's out of the area and someone else in his place for the time being," unpacking the picnic basket, she added, "I'll tell Tim to ask around about who is in charge tomorrow, at the village town hall."

Stephen nodded, "I'll go with him. Maybe you should tell her what we discussed tonight, after she's put the twins to bed."

"That I will, dear," she said, then added, "everything will work out. You'll see, Stephen," she smiled encouragingly at Stephen. Although, for some reason she had a feeling that with this discovery, their lives would be changing again. For a moment, he looked sad, and then he joined her, smiling slowly.

The Palace . . .

"How's Darien doing these days?" Princess Amy of Mercury asked Mina. All of the inner Warriors were staying at the various palaces, for the time being until their worlds were rebuilt.

"He's still the same, Amy," Mina replied, as she folded the little shirts. "Kunzite and him are scouring the countryside again," she said, sighing. "Between his duties to the kingdom and helping out in establishing a plan to rebuild the other planets," she paused, sighing again; "they are wearing him thin. He's become so hard," she finished as she looked away from her folding.

She and Amy were seated in Mina's chambers, folding some of the new clothing that Mina had commissioned for the upcoming birth of their child. Everyone within the palace walls was excited about the coming child. There were two trunks filled to the brim with little infant clothing. She and Amy had exclaimed earlier with gleeful delight over the clothing.

Five months ago, Mina and Kunzite married quietly within the palace's church. Everyone had attended the marriage ceremony, except for the still missing princess. It had been very hard for Darien, who at the time was still searching the world for her. Yet, he had attended the ceremony and had wished them well. The wedding had been small, but that was just fine for Mina and Kunzite. She had just wished that her best friend could have been there too.

Kunzite assured her that Darien knew that Serena was still alive. The other piece of the Silver crystal would have returned to him, had she actually passed away. Although that reassured them for the moment, it didn't make any sense when the Moon Wand reappeared before Darien. A tiny piece of the Silver crystal that was embedded within the wand, and it should have reappeared before Serena, not Darien. Serena was the true owner of the Moon Wand, as the Wand was passed down to each new generation of Supreme Princesses.

Kunzite had told her that Darien had also tried communicating with Serena telepathically, but that also failed. Something profound had to have happened to Serena when she and Darien became separated during the battle with Sapphire. They just didn't have any idea what had happened to her. Mina remembered Queen Augusta and her quietly eavesdropping behind the closed large, dark, wooden, doors that lead to Darien's chambers. They had grimaced as they heard a loud crashing from behind the doors as Kunzite tried easing an enraged Darien. They could—as well as everyone else within the palace walls—hear Darien's vehement cursing as he threw the Moon Wand against the walls. More eruptions of furniture being thrown followed as Darien continued to pour out his pain, frustration and grief. Darien, these days, was an even more driven man than he was when she had first met him. Mina ached with pain every time she saw Darien.

She could also tell, that her husband, Kunzite was also affected badly by his friend's suffering. Sometimes, late at night, Kunzite would hold her tightly, telling her how grateful he was that she was all right. Kunzite would then, not by any fault of his own, make her feel guilty that she was filled with such happiness. She knew it was not his intention to make her feel this guilt.

In spite of their frequent searches for Serena, Darien and all of the Ambassadors of Earth also dedicated their lives to rebuilding the other planets. One of the four Ambassadors had been assigned to each Moon Warriors to revise a plan in the rebuilding of their planets. The Warriors were each staying at their designated Ambassador's palace. Everyone except for Kunzite and Mina, stayed at the Royal Palace with Darien. Darien had conceded that Kunzite was needed at his palace for the moment, until they found Serena.

Although most of the population on the planets had been wiped out, Queen Serenity sent those few hundreds that had survived the attacks to Earth. At the very same time, she had sent the outer Warriors to Earth. Darien would take over the rebuilding of Saturn, since Warrior Saturn was still too young to govern the process. When she came of age, she would then take her rightful place as the governing queen of Neptune as the inner Warriors would govern their respective planets when they were old enough. The outer Warriors would have full reign to rebuild their own planets, since they were older than the younger Warriors. Darien's father, King Damain and Queen Augusta would continue to see to Earth's progress. Earth had suffered the least amount of damage, when compared to the other planets.

Raye, Princess of Mars had Ambassador Jadeite assigned to her. As gossip had it, before they left for Mars as the first to begin the long awaited rebuilding; Raye had met Jadeite's extended family. All six of his strapping boys, and all by different women! And, that he claimed to have been in love with all of the women he had been with. It was amazing, to say the least. Raye, apparently was also falling under Jadeite's charms. She did not make it easy for him though, seeming to lead him on a wild goose chase. Still, he was making a fool out of himself for her. They were leaving a trail of fiery rumors burning wildly out of control. The gossips were having a field day over this hot couple.

On a colder note, Princess Lita of Jupiter barely tolerated Ambassador Nephrites' presence; they bickered bitterly over the revision plans for Jupiter. It seemed to Amy that there had to be more than meets the eye when it came to those two. They were positively frigid around each other's presence. Both of them never missed an opportunity to throw callous remarks at each another just to see who would get the upper hand in the matter. Their arguments were another famous topic around the palace gossips.

"And how are you faring, staying at the Palace of Zoisite?" Mina asked, curious. Mina had also heard a couple of rumors that were circuiting around with regard to Amy and Zoisite's professional relationship. Rumor had it that although Amy didn't particular care for Zoisite's vainness over his own looks, he was indeed up to Amy's speed when it came to intelligence. Amy was pretty shy when it came to men being around her, being more comfortable around books of Science and Philosophy.

"He's not such a distasteful person, once you get to know him a little," Amy chuckled. Mina laughed, as Amy's face flushed a becoming pink hue.

"A distasteful person?" Mina giggled, her blonde brow raising slightly. "Just, what does that mean? Does he lay smelly bombs or something?"

This of course, had the ladies laughing outright.

"No, silly!" Amy chuckled, as they got a hold of themselves. "What I mean, is that he's kind of vain!"

"Ohhh! That's not surprising, Amy! The man has a beautiful face, not mention a wonderful looking body!" Mina laughed again, as she watched Amy's face turn an even brighter shade of red. "And what about those luscious, golden locks of his, hmmm?" She giggled, as she threw her blond hair back. Perfectly imitating Zoisite's famous gesture. Amy giggled again. "Don't tell me you haven't checked him out on more than a couple of occasions?"

"One could not help but to," Amy voiced, bravely.

"Do I detect just a little awe in your voice, Amy?" Mina exclaimed.

"He has good looks and a brain, Mina," Amy boldly stated. "What would you do in my place?" She laughed.

"Jump his you-know-what! That's what I'd do!" Mina laughed, hilariously.

Amy's face, now the color of bright, red tomatoes, burst out with laughter as Mina joined her again. Mina paused for a moment, clutching her round stomach as she gasped out for some air, her face slightly pink from her exertions. That only set off Amy again.

That was how Kunzite found his wife, Mina, and her dear friend, Princess Amy. They were rolling about on the marble floor with the pillows supporting them, gasping for air and laughing at the same time.


	13. Precious Treasures

**Moonlight Midnight Glory**

By Michelle Harris aka Lady M. Harris

Chapter 13

_Precious Treasures_

The County of West Maire . . .

"So, how fares m'lady, Matilda today?" Darien asked as he paid the peddler for a sweet cinnamon roll. For once, the old lady seemed to be in the upmost of good spirits. She even sported some new clothes and shoes on her frail frame, Darien observed. He bit into the warm pastry, his senses briefly registering the heavenly scent of cinnamon and sugar that wafted to his nose as he warily scanned the marketplace. As usual, it was bustling with common folk, animals, traders and crammed with vendors filling every corner with their wares.

Darien was tired. Kunzite and he had been scouring over the same region again and again with no avail. Serena's disappearance pointed in the direction of the County of West Maire as one of the most likely places for her to be found. However, not even an inkling of her silvery aura could be traced backed to her. It seemed, almost, as if she had vanished from the entire galaxy.

He sighed, his mind recollecting the past couple of days and the new events unfolding before him. Lady Fate had deemed it necessary to cut his journey short once again. Tidings from the palace were beckoning him to return home. His sister had finished her training with Warrior Mercury, Princess Amy. She was now fully qualified to call upon the powers of Mercury to help protect Earth and the other planets, should the need arise. But Water-Weaver still believed that her place was beside her family and with the Cienna tribe and so she was also preparing to leave the palace to return home.

King Damian believed that Darien was ready to take his place as the new governing King of Earth. Damian was prepared to rescind his position to his only son. It would do the people of Earth good, he had quietly proclaimed to those in the boardroom of the palace and governing region ambassadors that Darien was fully capable of managing such a large kingdom. His father was not taking any chances in waiting for Darien to find his queen and neither would Earth.

It was funny how things had worked out between his father and him. In the dark days that passed, his father had been the only one, besides Kunzite, to give him the support he had sorely needed. Despite Darien's attempts to push him away, his father been ever present beside him and readily took the insults his son had hurled his way. Strenuous months had passed in a blur of heated arguments, voracious battles of swearing and even strained silences meant to annoy and frustrate each other; even so, they were so alike in many aspects. Eventually, King Damian managed to breach a tiny crack in his hard wall of armor. The last couple of weeks were a testament to the change in their manner toward one other—it was almost as if a quiet truce had settled between the two disparaging Spartans. Darien wondered if he had finally put the ghost of Lily to her final resting-place with the quiet acquiesce of his father.

"All goes well, m'lordship," Matilda replied, smiling. It was indeed, a fine day—my, my, my, Matilda thought. First, the diamond baubles from Ruby that had supplied her with a wealth of food to last her for months, and now, real gold coins from the pockets of Prince Darien, no less! She gave a toothy grin to the prince and he couldn't help but chuckle, dissipating his grim thoughts for the moment.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, your highness, what keeps you coming back to our humble village?

"You are bold, Matilda," Darien replied. He smiled wanly, "personal business brings me through here."

"Your search for the princess?" She questioned nonchalantly, rearranging the cinnamon rolls with care. Everyone knew about the prince's search for the still missing princess. It was old news.

"Aye," he said, absently, his mind already wandering away from the conversation. Kunzite certainly was taking his sweet time at the town hall. He wondered what could possibly be taking the man so long.

"As you may or may not know, the Moores are having a bit of trouble trying to find Ruby's family as well," she replied, trying to keep up the conversation, but the prince's mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Quite a coincidence, if you ask me—but of course, no one has—that is, asked me."

"You mean the redhead?" He asked, sighing as he looked down into Matilda's booth. He had heard that last part of her comment said underneath her breath. For a fleeting moment, his spirit lifted. The old woman was certainly tart. The rising morning sun began to warm the cool spring air. He caught the scent of the sea herself as a gentle ocean breeze made its way through the street.

"Aye, your lordship, can you imagine not having your memory and have to care for two wee twins to add to your worry. But, she is a generous soul that one!" Matilda rattled on.

Darien's mind wandered away from Matilda's prattle, half of his mind elsewhere once again. His body grew still as he slowly closed his eyes. The subtle power grew within him, obeying him involuntarily like the heart that beat strongly within him. Tunnels of coiled tension built within him, the aura of energy swirling restlessly within his tight reign waiting to burst forth from his grasp. Like a lashing lasso, he shot forth the inquiring auras with a blast of encompassing power throughout the vicinity of the village.

Maybe this time he would find something, anything that would bring back some news of Serena's whereabouts. But how many times had he done this with no avail? He had lost count. Yet, as each new day dawned bright like the rising sun, brought the hope that today, Serena would answer his lost call for her. He opened his eyes slowly and redirected his attention to the tail end of Matilda's single-sided conversation.

"...why, he has hair as black as midnight and eyes the color of the sky on a clear day! He's a regular riot, if you ask me! And his sister; dainty and as sweet as apple pie!" she laughed, her skin crinkling in amusement. "She has the most unusual silver eyes and silver hair, though," She paused in her musing before adding with a chuckle, "they sure are cute little pumpkins, but a handful, I'll say!"

Darien went taut and he nearly forgot to breathe. His head snapped forward as he stared at Matilda with a look of shock and disbelief painted across his chiseled face. A tiny, joyous ray of hope shot through his heart now suddenly beating at an unhealthy pace.

"What did you just say?" He grounded out slowly, cautiously.

Startled, Matilda stuttered to a stop in the middle of what she had been saying. For a moment, she was afraid that she had just insulted the prince. " I. . I. . ." she stammered. What did she say? My God, she thought with alarm, as she gazed back at the prince. She could practically feel the sharp, shards of glass from his piercing blue eyes slice through her jumbled thoughts as he stared intensely into her withered face.

"I. . .I was saying that they were cute as—" she began, but he interrupted her, now impatient for her to gather her thoughts together.

"No, I mean before that," he grinded out.

"Y-you mean, that the twin boy was born with black hair and blue eyes?" She asked. She could feel her old bones shaking in her new shoes.

"And the girl?" He prodded her, "what about the girl?" He edged her, trying to remain patient with her, his gaze still intense on her face.

"I just thought that it was highly unusual that Rini was born with silver hair and silver—Oh my God!" Matilda exclaimed, raising a trembling hand to cover her mouth as she continued to stare at the prince. "Ruby could not be—it doesn't make any sense," Matilda mouthed out loud.

"Where does this Ruby live?" Darien hoarsely bit out as he grabbed Matilda's shoulders.

"Beyond the second rise at the second bend of Crane Lane," Matilda replied, pointing toward the cliffs. "It's the only house in that area, they have their own fishing dock. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, Matilda," Darien stated with near relief, his eyes flashing with eternal gratitude.

He turned sharply away and called out brisk orders to his party. Two riders departed from their group heading toward the village town hall. Matilda watched the prince mount his black steed, deftly handling the huge stallion with finesse. She was surprised once more, when the prince guided his horse toward her booth.

Darien threw a large, cloth bag into Matilda's tray of pastries, temporarily displacing some of the rolls onto the ground. Onlookers, surprised by all the sudden shouting and commotion going on with the prince's party watched the exchange with great curiosity.

Matilda nearly swooned with happiness as she gazed into a bag full of gold coins. She looked up, ready to thank the generous prince, but he was already galloping away from the market. Only the wavering swirl of his great coat could be seen in the distance of his disappearing silhouette.

The Moores . . .

"How long do you think they'll be, Mary?" Serena asked as she dried the dishes in the sink. Tim and Stephen had left the house a short while ago. The night before, Mary had told her of their plans for today along with their thoughts that she might somehow be affiliated with one of the royal houses. She was faintly surprised, if not skeptical at the thought that she might have some royal blood in her. Still, her heart galloped at an unsteady pace and excitement tingled along her nerves that at least she might have a real family looking for her. The possibilities now seemed endless.

Serena hadn't missed the sad expression that had crossed Mary's face as she told her about what Stephen and her had discussed.

Serena could very well imagine what was going through Stephen's mind. In a way, she had come to care for him, but not in the way he had hoped. Had she been free from her weighing heart, perhaps then, she could think differently about Stephen. He was genuinely fond of the twins. Yet, she could not discount the feeling that something, or someone, was waiting for her. It was buried deep in the hidden recesses of her memory. It was this feeling, of her subconscious mind playing a simple, but complex mind game with her lost memories. She could almost feel the lost memories, hovering, just beyond her grasp. Tantalizing glimpses of images, pieces of these memories—oh so fleeting—would flash before her eyes, only to disappear again before she could firmly pin them in her mind. They were like fragments of some wonderful dream but if only she could awake to them.

"Not too long, I should hope," Mary replied, as she finished folding the laundry. "Tim still has to get to the boats to secure them before the sun goes down. How long have the little ones been asleep?" Mary asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh an hour or so, I should think. You know how I always have to wrestle with Ruark, while Rini just drops off as soon as I lay her down," Serena chuckled, nodding her head.

"That Ruark! What a temper that boy has! You're going to have your hands full when he gets older!" Mary remarked, laughing quietly.

"Yes, I know . . ." Serena grinned as she put the dried plates into the cabinet. Suddenly, her train of thought was broken by the sound of thundering hooves rumbling through the tiny house. Serena and Mary looked at each other in alarm.

"Who could be visiting at this hour? It wouldn't be Tim and Stephen returning already; they've just left barely an hour ago," Serena voiced her thoughts aloud.

"I should think not," Mary answered Serena's concerns.

"Too many horses to be Tim and Stephen," Serena added.

"I agree," Mary said as they made their way outside and onto the porch.

They waited as a large company of men on horseback made its climb up the steep hill to the tiny house. Mary's eyes grew wide with shock as she spotted the crest that the party carried. What could the prince's party possibly want with them? They couldn't be here for Ruby, could they? It didn't make any sense. Tim and Stephen would just be arriving at the town hall. Mary's eyes then caught sight of the figure on the black stallion and she gasped with stunned disbelief. The prince was actually here!

"What is it, Mary?" Serena asked with concern as she looked over at her friend. Serena brushed a wavering hand through her hair, most of which was caught up in a loose, single braid. Some of it was now coming undone and wisps of auburn hair were escaping from the braid, curling slightly as they framed her face. She knew she was a complete mess, with her hair coming undone and her dress stained from washing dishes. She definitely not feel as if she could make a good first impression with such noble visitors.

"Our visitors are from his majesty's Royal Palace!" Mary said above the sound of the gathering horses in their tiny courtyard.

"Oh my!" Serena exclaimed, suddenly anxious. "And who is that splendid man on the black horse?" She asked, before she realized what she had said suddenly curious as she watched him bring his horse before them. He was absolutely magnificent.

"He is the Prince of Earth, no less!" Mary exclaimed, suddenly feeling as she could faint herself. The prince was the first to reach Mary's house. He reigned in his horse tightly, his control obvious and executed with finesse as the horse snorted to a full stop before Mary and Serena.

Serena grew still, her breath suddenly gone from her as she gazed into the man's hard, blue gaze that somehow seemed riveted on her. His face was a beautiful, like a raw piece of chiseled marble and she could make out a visible tick in his left cheek as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes silently. The rest of the man was broad-shouldered, slim-hipped, his limbs appearing to sinew and strong as they gripped his horse. He was dressed in a simple, yet elegant white shirt that stood out against the black, stripped satin vest. His pants were also black as were the shiny, knee-high boots that adorned his feet. His great coat swirled in the background, dancing to the music of the wind. He sat tall on his prancing steed like a proud monarch, for here was a male specimen who was beautiful, arrogant and self-assured of himself.

Serena began to tremble, too startled to say a thing or understand her reaction to the man's piercing, steady gaze. What was it about this man that he could make her tremble so? And those eyes of his! Had she seen them before? Those hard, blue eyes flashed at her, like another lost dream, beckoning her forward. She took a hesitant step, then stopped, unsure of what she wanted to see. But in a flash before she could make up her own mind, she saw again, the color of his eyes blazing with unleashed anger. And at other times, hooded and hidden or another filled with great desire—and such desire it was, that it made her spine shiver, her toes uncurling in their shoes, unconsciously. And yet again, they were mocking and infuriating. As quickly as they came, the images scattered and vanished, fluttering away again like dry leaves in the wind. Who was he, this Prince of Earth that she could know such images in her mind? She had a great sense of having known him somewhere, but where? Was he from her past? If only she could remember!

Then he spoke to her. The sound of the name was softer than a caress on a morning breeze, but it was carried clearly to her ears above the din of still thundering hooves. It was a name that meant no meaning to her, but was spoken to her as her own.

"Serena . . . ?" Like a sharp, piercing knife, the pain sliced through her mind, tearing down the invisible barrier erected around her like a protective blanket before her breathing halted and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed on the porch in a dead faint.

An unknown time amount of time later, Serena came to her senses. She was back in the Moore's house, lying in bed. The house was now filled to the brim with the prince's party. Tim and Stephen had also apparently arrived during her black out. Serena blinked her eyes rapidly as she focused on Mary's concerned face.

"W—what happened?" She asked as she tried sitting up, but Mary pushed her back against the pillows with little effort. Serena could feel her temples throbbing with pain.

"Just lay still, Ruby! You fainted," Mary said with concern.

Darien quit his pacing as he came over and stared down into Serena's face, worry written across his face as plain as daylight.

Serena leaned back into the pillows holding the prince's gaze with her own bewildered eyes. How could she not? He had to be the most wondrous looking man that she had ever laid eyes upon. Dazedly, she wondered how many other ladies had thought that same thought as she.

"How do you feel, Serena?" He asked, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you know me?" She asked, quietly amazed.

"Go easy on her. She doesn't remember you, or anything else for that matter," Stephen said to Darien. Darien held the other man's gaze for a long moment, his expression closed. His eyes flickered in understanding as he realized the depth of Stephen's feelings for Serena. He wondered with escalating unease if Stephen was now her husband.

"It is not as you think," Stephen replied quickly, boldly, not caring whether or not he was addressing the prince properly. He knew what the prince was thinking. If I thought I had even a chance with her, I would have married her long ago and buried your ghost forever. But the memory of you kept her from loving anyone else, Stephen thought as they measured each other silently.

"Nevertheless, she must be told," Darien stated quietly, turning back to Serena. He gazed back down at her and felt his heart melt like liquid. How beautiful she looked, lying there, despite the paleness of her face and the worry in her eyes. Her auburn tresses lay in disarray about her lovely face and her dark, green eyes gazed steadily into his. She was as lovely as the first day he had gazed into her depths that fateful night in his chambers.

Had it really been almost two years now? She was even more beautiful now as a full-grown woman, than she had been as a girl. He missed the silver hair and smoky-gray eyes, but he knew they would return when her memory was restored. He sensed it wouldn't be long. Now that she was with him again, everything became brighter; he felt…complete.

"You do know me, don't you?" Serena asked again, her heart making leaps and bounds at the thought.

"Yes, your name is Serena," Darien began, answering her question with a slight smile.

Her breath caught as she stared into his face, mesmerized. How handsome he was when he smiled, even if it was a small one.

"Serena . . ." She said aloud to herself. She liked the sound of her name, already. "Yes, it seems fitting, but who am I really—you must know," She asked him. "And how did I come to know you, Prince of Earth?" She wondered.

"You, Serena, are the Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom that is no more. You are Princess Serena and you are wife to the Prince of Earth. You are my wife, Serena. And I have finally found you." He said quietly over her shocked gasp.

"You?" She breathed, still in disbelief. She was married to this incredible looking man? He nodded, confirming her question. But she knew absolutely nothing about him or about her former life.

"But how can that be possible? " Tim asked, amazed that all this time, they had been housing the princess of the Moon. "Everyone knows that the princess has silver hair. Rub—I mean Serena has red hair! Unless she hennaed it, and I seriously doubt it," Tim finished as Mary nodded, agreeing with her husband.

"Yes, her hair is red," Kunzite added as he joined in the conversation, "but, when I first met you, Serena," he said now directly addressing her, "we were preparing to leave the palace. At the tine we were disguising ourselves from the Sapphire's spies. You changed your hair and eyes to the color of what you now have with no more than the toss of your head," he smiled, remembering the scene, fondly. "And I remember quite distinctly how pissed Darien got with your total disregard for our enemies."

Serena laughed quietly, wondering at herself. "That cannot be me, surely you jest?" She said, flushing.

"You're saying that Serena changed her hair and eyes with no more than a blink of an eye?" Stephen asked, amazed as he stared down into Serena's face. Was she really a princess, the missing Moon princess? It did not even seem real.

"Perhaps, you had been thinking about that scene when we broke apart in the battle. It would certainly explain your loss of memory," Darien thought out loud.

"What battle? You mean that awful battle between Queen Sapphire and Earth? I was in that?" Serena asked, now incredulous. How could she forget about such an important event? It was all so confusing to her, mind-numbing was more like it and she felt dizzy as her mind tried to process all this new information about her past.

"I will tell you the whole story on the way home," Darien said, standing up and stretching his long, tired legs.

"Home?" Serena perked up, once more surprised. "Where are you taking me? Where is home?"

"The palace is your home, Serena and I'm taking you home, where you belong," Darien promised, resiliently.

Within an hour, preparations were made for Serena to depart the Moore's tiny house. It had been home to her for nearly a year. The twins had roused from their sleep, only to discover that the house was filled with strangers.

Ruark, being the most vocal of the twins and had just learned about being apprehensive around strangers, let loose a cry loud enough to cause every person in the vicinity of the house to come skewering into the twins' room. Rini on the other hand, stared at her brother with a tiny frown on her face as if she was annoyed with all his fussiness.

Darien was the first to arrive by the twins' side. Amazed at the voracity of his son's bawling, he gazed down into his children's faces for the very first time. Serena came up behind him, smiling softly as she noted Ruark's fierce expression. Darien reached down and plucked the hollering child from his cradle and held him up to gaze into his son's face with almost revered awe. Serena's heart throbbed almost painfully as she gazed at the two, father and son, so alike. Ruark was the exact image of his father already, with his shock of jet-black hair and bright, blue eyes. However, Ruark did not know the stranger with the fierce eyes and dark hair and he let out another howl of fright.

Serena took him from Darien, chuckling and she soothed Ruark in her arms. Darien had already picked up Rini and it seemed as if the two already knew one another as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her big, smoky eyes locked with her father's in genuine curiosity. There must have been something that Rini liked in Darien's eyes for she smiled demurely as if she were enchanted by the face before her, and Serena could hear Darien's in-drawn breath as he continued to stare at their daughter.

"They'll be hungry soon, my lord," Serena said, cautiously to Darien as he continued to hold Rini.

"Just Darien, Serena," Darien replied, slowly looking away from Rini.

"I'm still nursing them, although not as often," she said, ducking her head slightly as a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

Darien cleared everyone from the twins' room as she settled into a rocking chair with Ruark. Darien turned around and sat on the bed next to the cradles, still holding Rini in his arms.

"A-aren't you leaving, too?" She stuttered, her fingers halting on the buttons of her blouse.

"No."

"Oh," Her hand faltered on one of the buttons. She swallowed nervously as she looked up shyly into his face. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You must forgive me, Serena. I haven't had the pleasure yet to watch my children with their mother in the most of intimate situations, such as nursing. I intend to make the most of what I can," he finished, settling his back against the wall, then added, "don't be shy, I promise to be as quiet as mouse," he said, smiling.

Serena nodded her head, still blushing. Ruark, having been quiet all this time, roused himself up, knowing it was time to eat. She pulled out her engorged breast and offered the puckered nipple to Ruark. She heard Darien's intake of breath as he watched them under the cover of his lowered eyelids. Her emerald eyes met his from across the room as a slight flush covered her from head to toe. His eyes smoldered as they continued to gaze at one another.

The nursing from Ruark brought forth the necessary milk and Serena was once again overwhelmed, as a sense of peacefulness and contentment washed over her. It was always that way, when she nursed her twins. But now, with their father in the room, it felt . . . complete.

Having suckled his fill, Ruark sleepily changed positions with Rini, without any fuss. As Rini suckled Serena's other breast, Darien caressed the soft down of his son's hair. He still couldn't believe that he was holding his son in his arms. His long search was finally over; he had found Serena and his children. He could feel the weariness leaving his bones as he continued to contemplate their current situation.

He now realized why he couldn't find her. It was because of her lost memory. He hadn't known about Ruark because Ruark's powers were dormant. The same way his had been when he was a young child. He recognized Rini's powers, but they were in such an infant and untaught stage that he couldn't have called out to her even if he had wanted to.

But he now had the time to let Serena regain her memory. There was a certain advantage with her memory loss, he thought. He could take the time to let her get used to him as a husband, but most importantly, to let her get to know him, and to woo and court her as he should have done when he had first laid eyes on her. He would show her how much he cared for her, and now, for their children as well.

He watched her silently as she laid her head back, looking out the window and he wondered what kind of life she had experienced here, in this tiny town with these kind people. The room was quiet and peaceful, only an occasional outburst of someone talking outside of the room disturbed the calm.

Serena cradled Rini's head, unconsciously and like so many other times, softly kissed the tousled silvery curls that adorned Rini's head as she gently rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

And in the depths of the night, when all seemed to despair and darkness filled his heart, regrets for things left unsaid, for actions left undone and—ah God how many times had he ached to see her like this—to be able see her with his children and for them to be a family? More times than there are stars in the sky.

The cool morning air gave way to the warmth of the afternoon as they left the Moore's house and the small county of West Maire. Serena said her goodbyes to the Moores. She cried in Mary's arms, and managed to elicit a visit from them as Tim patted her head awkwardly, turning his face away from the tender scene in order to avoid giving in into his own tears. As Mary wiped at her red-rimmed eyes and blew her runny nose, Tim finally gave into his feelings and gave Serena a gigantic bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out or her. Carol and Jim were not present, but Mary said she would give her best for Serena.

It was very hard to say goodbye to Stephen. Because in her own way, Serena had come to love him.

"I'll be here, Ruby," Stephen said to her, preferring to call her by the name they had given her. "If you ever need me. . ."

"I know, Stephen. Thank you for everything that you've done for me and the twins," she said, her smile sad. "I don't know what to say... You deserve someone better than me, someone who isn't chasing memories."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Serena. Your intentions were always good, but I believe that your heart already belonged to him," he nodded, but his smile was wane, his heart breaking at the same time, as he took her hand in his.

"I-I don't know about that—I don't know him at all. But, there's something about him that pulls me to him," she answered. "Take care of yourself, Stephen."

"Godspeed, Ruby," he said, kissing her knuckles, softly and released her hand. His heart was in his eyes, uncaring that her husband stood but a breath away and witnessing his demise.

She nodded, unable to say anything else as tears formed in her eyes. What could she say to a man who had loved her unconditionally…

Darien nodded a farewell to Stephen and the others and then reached over and helped Serena into the waiting carriage that Kunzite had ordered earlier. It wasn't until the carriage disappeared from sight, did Stephen go back into the Moore's house.

Stay tuned…Lady M. Harris.


End file.
